


Nothing Worth Knowing

by phantomreviewer



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, more relationships/characters to be added when relevant, rating and warnings take into consideration the original content and subject matter, summarizing three series worth of crime drama into one NaNo has been... an interesting experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 47,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreviewer/pseuds/phantomreviewer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Life isn’t divided into genres. It’s a horrifying, romantic, tragic, comical, science-fiction cowboy detective novel. You know, with a bit of pornography if you're lucky.”- Alan Moore</p><p>If nothing worth knowing can be taught then why do we attend university? For the stories that it will teach us, that’s why. So it’s time for a thrilling multimedia whirl of the life and times of one year at Gunthorpe University. Familiar faces return, fresh faced Freshers learn how to weather the beaten track and there’s a mystery that far surpasses how the food at Buckingham Union Bar can be called either cheap or edible.  Don’t forget your library card and come this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn Term: Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not be here today without the help of my two absolutely stellar beta's [FireFrog](http://dafirefrog.livejournal.com/) and [charanteleclerc](http://charanteleclerc.tumblr.com/) . I cannot thank these two enough for their work on this fic, without them it would have been left to rot at the end of November. So yeah, if you enjoy this fic then all appreciation has to go to these two first.
> 
> And now, on with the fic. the obligatory university AU, with a whole host of original characters. (But hopefully you'll love them.)
> 
> Set in the fictional world of Gunthrope University.

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

 

My name is Joseph Chandler, and I’m about to undertake the first and only year of my Master’s degree at Gunthorpe University. I am twenty six years old and my Masters will be in Applied Social Science, sub-sectioning in Crime and Criminal Justice. I have been brought up with an interest in crime and criminology and am considering entering the police force when I graduate.

 

If it isn’t already clear to you, I do not keep a blog on a regular basis. In fact, this is my first blog entry. I had some, _problems_ , in the final year of my undergraduate degree and my therapist recommended that I begin a blog in order to have an outlet that was both creative and relatively passive. I don’t know how successful this enterprise is going to be, but hopefully I won’t be returning to a similar state as I was in at the end of last year.

 

Even though this is a personal blog, I feel no need to rehash over old mistakes, especially those of last year, as I feel I have learnt from my experiences and have no need to discuss them again.

 

I have to admit that Ray was a big help to me last year, he’s now a third year Social Work student, but as a mature student, we had slightly more of a connection with each other than we did with our academic peers.

 

Despite this, it is unlikely that we would have met at all if we were not both working on the University Newspaper. Ray writes reviews for local pubs, while I am standing for deputy editor in the coming elections in Week 3.

 

With it only being the first week of term so far there are very few people on campus. I myself live about a twenty minute walk from my old halls of residence, in a one person flat. It’s my full time home, which means that I am able to cut out problems such as flatmates and paying monthly rent.

 

It was deemed an unwise decision for me to flat share, due to my problems. My coping mechanisms are slightly unusual, and many people do not understand. Now with campus being quiet at the moment I have time to visit the library without interruption from Freshers on their bicycles or courting couples.

 

The library at Gunthorpe is a very well stocked one, even if it tends to have its focus on theology as opposed to straight humanities and the sciences. Despite this, there are more than enough resources for everything, although Ray does occasionally complain that the library café is not stocked well enough.

 

To be honest, and after all that’s the intention of this blog - to be honest with myself, I believe that Ray would be significantly happier if the library café was stocked with the contents of the college bars. Last year we shared a number of good malt whiskeys over the state of our respective courses, and I am sure that we will do so again this year.

 

I enjoyed my time at the university during my undergraduate studies, after all I have returned to Gunthorpe to do my Masters. I did consider other universities, such as Cambridge or UCL, however the fact that I have managed to settle myself into Gunthorpe made it a struggle to leave.

 

Gunthorpe is a good university, despite not being at the top of the league tables, especially for my degree which has been doing rather well. It’s not quite as prestigious as Cambridge, but it is a red brick university, more or less.

 

It has elements of a plate-glass university however there have been many additions to it over the years, especially in the sixties. Various colleges have been built and subsequently knocked down over the years, which gives the university a bit of a mismatched, ramshackle appearance, but it suits the nature of the university. It wouldn’t seem right any other way.

 

It is rather surprising how few theology, philosophy or religious students there are studying here especially considering the library. The only student that I know doing philosophy as part of their degree is John. And even then John’s degree will eventually be in joint computer science and philosophy.

 

John is a good man, he’s Ray’s friend from home. As coincidence would have it, they lived on the same street when they were younger. That said, John is a little more exuberant than Ray and I, I’ve heard that he’s a member of Krayze, the student society which has several similarities with Fight Club, the main one being that members of Krayze do not talk about Krayze.

 

I’m not even sure if the Student’s Union are completely sure of what goes on during those meetings. But regardless, John McCormack is a good man, even if he is friends with Finlay. Finlay, I am quite happy to admit, isn’t the sort of man that I would normally associate with, but underneath his stereotypical student demeanour he is a hard worker, apart from at weekends I suppose.

 

I assume that John and Finlay are living together this year as that was their arrangement last year. I think they were planning on inviting Megan and Leo to join them to cut down on the rent, I don’t know how that plan is going though I’m sure that I’ll find out soon.

 

I think that sums it up for this blog entry. I don’t to know to what extent it is going to help me over the course of the year, but I understand the principle of the exercise. Hopefully I’ll be able to keep it up despite my other obligations.

 

Joseph Chandler.

 

* * *

 

[Subject] :Welcome to Gunthorpe

[To]: Withheld Mailing List

[From:] robert.anderson@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear All Students,

 

Firstly I would like to welcome you all to a new academic year at Gunthorpe University.

 

I, Professor Anderson, as a representative of the staff, would like to wish you all a happy and fulfilling educational journey at our institution.

 

This e-mail is addressed to all students, new and returning, and there will be a separate e-mail sent to the Freshers to keep them in line, so I won’t reiterate its contents. But I will request that you all stay safe, no matter what recreational activities you choose to undertake before having to knuckle down and work.

 

There are a few general pointers that I would like all students to be aware of for the coming term and year.

 

Firstly, although the weather has been inclement recently I would like to remind everyone that the university is situated in a location that has been known to flood during heavy rain, especially in the Autumn months. The university has obviously undertaken precautions for this event, should it arise.

 

Secondly, while the University strives to maintain a safe environment for staff, students and members of the public alike, this cannot be achieved without your cooperation. There has been a small increase over the last few years of petty crimes taking place on campus, which we as a university feel it is our job to inform you of.

 

The ‘Student Watch’ committee and system, which was set up six years ago is going strong and has regular meetings that not only have representatives from the student body, but also from staff, the local police and Neighbourhood Watch committees.

 

The university has increased its bike sheds and cycle parking facilities, and we are happy to say that bike theft has indeed gone down.

 

Many of our Liberation and Welfare Networks are encouraging the use of the buddy system, while there are also university and college sanctioned taxi companies for those of you who are heading into town of an evening.  I would personally like to stress the importance of keeping yourself safe.

 

Rape Alarms are being handed out at the Student Union, as well as leaflets containing information about safe evenings out and self-defence lessons.

 

The library staff would also like me to mention that there is going to be an e-mail circulated around including information about guided tours and an induction for those of you who wish to acquaint yourself with the library layout, the Gunthorpe Electronic Resource Centre (GER Centre), as well as job opportunities working on the help desk. So those of you who are interested should keep an eye on your inboxes.

 

In the following days, the departments will be e-mailing all students with regards to the issuing of timetables, registering for your degree, which is compulsory for all students, and they will tell you who your supervisors are. Registering will enable the university to approve any of your student loan grants.

 

If there are any problems that you find with your department please contact the Student Support Services either in person at their office on the second floor of the English Department, or via e-mail.

 

Ultimately I hope that you find your time at Gunthorpe enriching and satisfying. If you have any queries at all feel free to either contact your supervisor, the Student Support Centre or myself.

 

Attached is a letter from Doctor Jack Frasier, Dean of Gunthorpe University offering his support and advice to students for the following academic year. If for any reason you are unable to download this document a PDF will be available from the first page of the GER Centre.

 

Many thanks, and I hope you enjoy your time at Gunthorpe,

 

Robert Anderson,

Head of Sociology, Provost of Le Dale College.


	2. Autumn Term: Week 2

[Subject]: Freshers Fair!

[To]: All Students

[From:] gsu_president@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear Freshers! (and returning students who just want to relive Freshers again!)

 

It’s your favourite Gunthorpe Student Union representatives President Lily Lewis and Vice-President Harvey Mitchell here to welcome you to the 2012 Freshers Fair!

 

You’ve probably all heard the rumours about what sort of things happen at Freshers Fair, and all the wild thing that we get up to with all our clubs and societies, but here at GSU HQ we thought, no. We would scupper those rumours, and give you the low-down on Gunthorpe’s Freshers Fair.

 

We have some amazing clubs and societies at Gunthorpe, and not just the things that you’d expect. I mean yes, we’ve got Linguistics Society and History society for those of you who take your studies seriously, but we’ve also got a Tea Society and the Weekender Society. And believe you me, you better have a strong constitution to attend that society every week, well, every weekend.

 

To show we’re not at all biased towards any one in particular, we’ve selected a few random societies and sports clubs - that we’re not members of or endorse at _all_ , and are planning on giving you the lowdown.

 

Crime Society:

Wait up, it’s not as scary as it seems, honest it’s not. Okay, to be truthful Crime Society is one of the weirder societies that we’ve got here at Gunthorpe, but it’s all for a good cause.

 

Crime Society is the society attached to the Criminology Department, and it’s really not spending time planning bank raids or anything scary. It’s all been ratified by GSU, honest. But no, Crime Society are quite an active society on campus, and they’re always having guest speakers and debates.

 

On top of this they’re a very interactive society and have links with the Psychology Society and the History Society with group meetings and occasionally trips. They’ve even been known to have Murder Mystery Socials. A definite if you’re interested, but a background in criminology is helpful. Membership is only £4.

 

Music Society:

Okay, this one’s a little misleading, as Music Society is more of an umbrella term for the various music societies that there are on campus.

 

How music society works is that the chairs and vices of all the other music societies, (such as Band Society, Musical Theatre Society, Classical Society - not to be confused with the Classics Society - Ukulele Society and Jazz Society, etc. meet up around once a month and plan a big group social.

 

You don’t have to pay for membership for Music Society because you’ll have already paid for the individual music club.

 

Baking Society:

If you’re a foodie then Baking Society if definitely the society for you. And the best thing is there’s no necessary skill level, if you don’t know how to bake at the beginning I can assure you that you’ll be able to put together a cupcake by the end of your first term.

 

On top of providing you with excellent food, (although you do have to make the odd contribution yourself) Baking Society is famous for getting involved with RAG, fundraising and charity work. So if you want to get involved with a good cause, that will also mean you get to learn to bake and get to eat brilliant cake then go and sign up.

 

But it’s not just for the novices, if you’re a culinary expert then Baking Society enacts The Great British Bake Off, as the Great Gunthorpe Bake Off in the Spring term, so there’s something for everyone. Membership is a reasonable £5.

 

University Radio:

Gunthorpe’s University Radio - which despite being in business for ten years now still doesn’t have a name other than “Gunthorpe University Radio” much to the shame of our current chair - is famous. To the extent that a University Radio station can be famous at any rate.

 

With a stellar line up from the CDs and MP3s of its members, and with the equally stellar DJs, roving reporters, newscasters and guests that make up its hosting you can’t go far wrong. The University Radio can be accessed online, it can also be heard on an actual radio, however both Harvey and myself have forgotten the wavelength, and there isn’t quite enough time until the e-mail has to be sent out to find the information.

 

So, if you’re interested make sure that you go and sign up on their stall! The University Radio also interacts with the drama, comedy and music societies in order to bring the top level of entertainment to your door! Membership is only £7 for the year, which for all you get out of it isn’t bad at all!

 

Attached is the Freshers Fair map, which is the best quality map that we can fit onto an A4 page, and lists the best route to travel around campus to sign up to all the societies that catch your eye. The various sports clubs can be found in Sports Centre, which is behind Le Dale College.

 

And because we’re better than the Sport President and his Vice (sorry Oscar Turner and William Foss, we love you really!) you have to collect one of their maps from the gym reception instead of being able to print off your own.

 

So, remember, Freshers Fair is on Monday, running from 10 until 4, and starting wherever you like!

 

Now, go, sign up to new clubs and enjoy your year at Gunthorpe!

 

Love,

Lily (President) and Harvey (Vice President.)

 

* * *

 

 

THE NEWS AT GUN

NEW GUNNERS!

ALL THE AMMUNITION YOU NEED FOR GUNTHORPE

 

Welcome from the editor

Dear new Gunners,

I’m not going to write you a long introductory letter because this week’s edition of “The News At Gun” is jam packed full of articles and activities, just for you! It’s been a long journey trying to put together a newspaper for Freshers week, involving a lot of late night phone calls and early morning treks up to campus to get the best views of campus.

 

But despite this, we at “The News At Gun” are very happy to bring you our first issue of the new term, with a special “Fresher’s Ammunition” supplement with all the hints and tips that you need to get by this Freshers Week!

Love, Sammy Sharpe

 

Fashion

So, you’ve started university and the first thing on your mind is looking good. Okay, well more than likely the first thing on your mind is trying to work out exactly where you are on campus and juggling that knowledge around your timetable and let’s not even mention trying to navigate the library.

 

But after all of that, you’re focusing on looking good. And, now that you’ve picked up your copy of “Fresher’s Ammunition” then all of your problems are over, as we are going to dedicate at least a two page spread on making sure that you look your best over the winter term at Gunthorpe.

 

Skinny jeans are in.

If you’re in doubt as to how to make an outfit look fabulous, then remember that it’s very hard to go wrong with a good pair of skinny jeans. Androgynous, but sexy, skinny jeans can be worn on every occasion. And don’t get it in your head that skinny jeans are just for those of you who are built like a twig, they’re also really good at showing off those curves. Available in smart black to put a twist on the classic suit or in bright vibrant colours to show Autumn is in style.

 

Converse are out.

I know, hold the front page, but the age of the Converse is nearly over. That’s not to say that they’re not a good practical shoe, but at least in Gunthorpe they’re becoming a bit old school. I mean, our sports teams swear by them. But really, is a muddy court shoe really the height of sophistication at this university? We say no. Don’t make your old converse the focal piece of any outfit you wear, instead go for a good pair of boots or a traditional brogue instead.

 

Fitted jackets are in.

We all admit that Gunthorpe isn’t the warmest place in the world, and that we’re going to need to wrap up warm for protection from the bad weather. But this doesn’t mean that we have to look bad while doing it. Although a long coat seems like the solution to the cold, we’re here to tell you that it isn’t.

 

There is nothing flattering about a long coat, It just hangs like a curtain from a rail. Now, instead let’s think about the fitted jacket, warm, snug and who wouldn’t say it, really flattering to the figure. We know that you all want to look your best, and so the fitted jacket is the way to go.

 

But if you’re dressing up for a special occasion, or heaven forbid a date, then please don’t even think about wearing odd socks. They’re not a talking point, and just imagine if you got to the bedroom… Your embarrassment isn’t worth your laundry.

 

Patterned Jumpers are in.

In these cold Autumns there is nothing more appealing than a nice woollen jumper. Bringing together the best part of comfort and style, it’s almost impossible to go wrong.

 

If you want a big baggy jumper then that’s a look that most people can pull off, while if you’d rather something skimpy and cashmere then you’ll be the talk of Gunthorpe.

 

The best way to go with jumpers we find is to be big and bold. Bright patterns, you want people to notice you in your fashionable outfits.

 

Demin jackets are out.

We don’t really think that we have to tell you this, as everyone knows, but we’re not in the 90s anymore and there is no excuse to be wearing demin jackets. There isn’t much that can be done to make a demin jacket to look right, in fact it’s a bit of a lost caused. Unless you can pull off that lost-in-time look that makes you seem permanently confused by modern technology, don’t try and pull off this look!

 

So, we hope that you can take our tips to heart, and make this year at Gunthorpe look the best that its ever looked!

 

Frances Kelly (2nd year Medicine) and Mary Coles (3rd year Music)

 

Is Your Campus Safe?

Returning students have reported, to _The News at Gun_ , Student Support Services and to the Security Offices that the atmosphere on campus has failed to live up to the standards of safety and security promised to them in previous years.

 

In the welcome e-mail to students Robert Anderson, Provost of Le Dale College stated that “There has been a small increase over the last few years of petty crimes taking place on campus, which we as a university feel it is our job to inform you of.”

 

However, despite this, neither Robert Anderson or Torbin Cazenove, the Provost of Rochelle, have been willing to speak to _The News At Gun_ about these matters.

 

_The News at Gun_ can report that students feel that their safety has been compromised on campus in a number of different ways, with many students disappointed that issues raised at meetings in the previous years have not been satisfactorily addressed in time for measures to be taken in the new academic term.

 

A second year medical student who wishes to remain anonymous, told _The News At Gun_ that after her accommodation was burgled last year she found it difficult to trust the security measures. And in a survey undertaken jointly by GSU, the local Neighbourhood Watch and police services, results have shown that on campus thefts, including those from student accommodation, have risen by 13%. The survey also states that bicycle theft has decreased by 20% over the last three years.

 

It has even been reported that students living off campus have experienced problems regarding their safety. Third and Fourth year students have written in to inform _The News at Gun_ , that their homes were burgled multiple times during their stay.

 

There have been doubts raised about safety for female students on campus as over the last three years. The above survey shows that female students in particular were feeling less safe on campus than at other local locations such as railway stations or the centre of town.

 

It has also been commented on that there is a problem with street lighting in the local area which many residents, not only students, have commented on

 

This year there has been a drive within the university community to bring about a safer atmosphere for students. During Freshers Fair it has been announced that there is going to be a stall at the Student Union that will be supplying students with self-defence information, courses as well as rape alarms.

 

On top of this the Liberation and Welfare networks are discussing means of self-protection, such as advocating the buddy system.  Whether this will prove successful is too soon to tell, and we were unable to contact a member of the Security Services to comment.

 

The Student Watch has been making an active effort to parley with students, staff, police and the local Neighbourhood Watch regarding all of these measures, and has reassured _The News At Gun_ that they will be creating a PDF document regarding safety at university in the coming weeks and will release it for free to the student body.

 

A representative from The Student Watch gave the following statement:

 

“We acknowledge that there is a noted problem regarding student safety on campus, however we are confident that this is within the local resources to deal with. We are striving to achieve new levels of safety for those who rely on us, and feel that with the cooperation of students and staff this is something that we will be able to tackle as a university.”

 

We can only hope that these issues are resolved promptly for the sake of Freshers and returning students.

 

Caroline Llewellyn (3rd year Medicine)

 

Interview a Fresher

Every Freshers Week our brilliant interviewers take to Campus amid the sea of lost students and confused parents and pick a victim, sorry we mean Fresher, at random to interview and grace the pages of “The News at Gun”. This week, our pages are graced by Emerson Kent, a first year criminology student.

 

Megan: Hi, thanks for joining us, and letting us interview you for the student paper.

 

Emerson: Erm, hi. This was the first time I’ve heard of the student paper actually.

 

Megan: Really? Oh, well we should probably do something about that shouldn’t we? Well, “The News at Gun” is the best paper on campus – and also the only paper on campus - and we’re pretty darn good if I say so myself. But we’re not here to talk about us, we’re here to talk about you. So, first off, what’s your name, subject and college?

 

Emerson: Well, my name’s Emerson Kent, and I’m studying criminology. I’m a Fresher, obviously, and my college is Rochelle.

 

Megan: Ah, Rochelle. That used to be my college, so it’s obviously the best. How are you settling into accommodation? Is your kitchen clean? How’s your room?

 

Emerson: Rochelle is quite a nice college, although it’s really far away from the Criminology department so I’ll need some early mornings. Can I take a rain check on those last questions?

 

Megan: Okay, but just this once. Now what do you think of Gunthorpe so far?

 

Emerson: Gunthorpe’s a really nice university from what I’ve seen. It looks a little odd to be honest, but that’s all part of its charm I suppose. Obviously I don’t know how the workload is, but the library looks good. I went on the tour earlier so hopefully that’ll be okay.

 

Megan: What societies are you thinking of joining?

 

Emerson: Well, I play guitar and sing a bit, so I was planning on joining a band of some sort, because I’d love to be able to perform. Maybe I’ll join Gunthorpe Gay Pride group, or is it called LGBTQ society here? But anyway, that. And I feel like I should probably join the Crime Society because of my degree. I was also considering joining Weekender, but having heard a bit more about it that seems like a bad plan. I might even sign up to write for “The News at Gun” who knows

 

Megan: Sounds like a good plan to me! Got any secrets or personal quirks that you want to share with the entire student body?

 

Emerson: I can’t think of anything off the top of my head I’m afraid. Although my mates at home tell me that I can be a bit stalkerish, but I’m not, honest.

 

Megan: Okay, we believe you. One final question. Do you know who Lily Lewis and Harvey Mitchell are?

 

Emerson: Who? The names are kind of familiar but I’m afraid not.

 

Megan: Oh, they will be disappointed. Lily Lewis is the Gunthorpe Student Union President and Harvey Mitchell is her Vice. They need to get a bit more publicity I think. Okay, Em, we’re out of time here. So thanks, and hopefully we’ll be seeing you around campus and maybe even as a contributor to the paper!

 

Emerson: Thanks!

 

Interviewer: Megan Riley (2nd year History)


	3. Autumn Term: Week 3

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

 

I can’t seem to decide on what counts as important enough to blog, so this update may be a little dull and I can’t guarantee the length of this entry either. Considering that term has officially begun and that my Masters degree is an incredibly taxing one, I doubt that things will be all that interesting this year as I will be focusing on my graduate studies.

 

Regardless of the importance of my studies there were several club and societies that I re-joined at Freshers Fair this year, although I didn’t remain on campus for an extended duration due to the sheer number of new students there It will take me a good deal of time to get used to the masses, although I am quite sure that I will become accustomed once again.

 

I am currently running for the position of Deputy Editor of _The News at Gun_ , a misleading title for our university newspaper, as it is in fact a relatively serious production despite its amusing title.

 

There is the possibility of losing the vote to Mimi Bushel, but she doesn’t appear to have that much editorial experience, so I’m hoping that the vote will fall in my favour. On top of this Sammy Sharpe has told me that they’re planning on supporting my vote, which may smack of internalised nepotism to some, but is all the better for the successful running of the newspaper.

 

Caroline suggested to me that I join the Mental Health Network to be able to assist those who are having similar ~~ly~~ problems, and although I think she has a point I turned the offer down. I can’t help but feel that I made the wrong decision, but my problems are no one’s concern but by own, and if I feel like opening up to other people then that is something I will do in my own time and not necessarily to my fellow students.

 

Despite that I cannot hold it against Caroline as she was a good friend last year when I was struggling. Between her and Ray I managed to keep myself together.I think that if those two weren’t both already in other relationships they would be good together. But regardless.

 

On top of _The News At Gun_ I decided spontaneously to sign up to the Boxing society. I used to box when I was younger and thought that it might be good for stress relief should this year become difficult. After all they don’t expect you to pull your punches in the club, and I’m sure that everyone there will be able to take it.

 

In a similar vein I repaid my membership for the Fencing Club. I was an active member in the last academic year, although I had to take a step back during my dissertation and missed a number of competitions. However the atmosphere is an agreeable one and I intend to keep it up as much as I am able.

 

Due to recommendations by my Masters supervisor I also retained my membership of Crime Society, which although the socials were a little too exuberant for my liking during undergraduate studies did succeed in bringing up some interesting speakers and topics of debate, and so may very well be agreeable to my studies.

 

And as an act of whimsy I signed up to the Tea Society, there are several people that I know that already attend so hopefully that will be an interesting addition to my curriculum.

 

I ran into Ed when I was signing up to the Tea Society, I believe that he was taking a break from running the History Society stall. He’s the chair of the History Society and I don’t know if I’ve ever met anyone as enthusiastic for his subject as that man is.

 

We ended up having to help a lost Fresher who had obviously misplaced her map, Lizzie Pepper was her name, and she’s a Chemistry, Biological & Medicinal student, which is quite a handful  She seemed friendly ~~,~~ and I believe she signed up to Tea Society, so I may be seeing more of her.

 

Ray insisted that I joined him at the pub, and it shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise that John, Finlay and Leo joined us. Apparently there are five of them living together now, the three of them and Megan and a lad called Sanders in second year who they know through working the radio.

 

Megan makes up the fifth of their house, although she was out with the girls that night, so I’m sure that that is going to go splendidly.

 

I’ve also been assigned a young Fresher to work with this year at _The News At Gun_ , he’s a criminology student so I suppose that we have some connection through our studies. I can’t quite recall his name at the moment, but he seems keen to get involved so hopefully he’ll be a good worker.

 

Apart from that my university life is going well, very few of the clubs and societies have been activated yet, apart from boxing which had a simple meet-and-greet a few days ago.

 

I suppose that this is the end of my update for the time being as the library closes soon and I should pay a visit.

 

Joseph Chandler.

 

* * *

 

GUNTHORPE UNIVERSITY RADIO

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are Uni News, Gee-You-Are Radio]

 

John McCormack: Hello to you new and returning listening to Gunthorpe University Radio, I am your host for “News Voices” today, John McCormack. Now, you might know me, that I’m not the most professional of hosts, but that’s what’s good about me after all, I mean who’d want another Bob McAvoy anyway?

 

[snickered laughter from the guests]

 

John: No, I jest, I jest of course. Bob McAvoy, you’re deeply missed, as long as it stays that way you mad bastard. And moving on. Now I’ve got some good voices for you to keep your ears out for, our very own Johnny, Leo and Mina. Some of them you’ve heard before and some you’ve never heard of before, but I can guarantee that after today they won’t be far from your thoughts. Bear in mind chaps that we are live on air so please do not swear.

 

Mina Norroy: There’s nothing to worry about there.

 

Leo Fitzgerald: Says you.

 

John: And, there, listeners, you can hear the dulcet tones of Mina Norroy and Leo Fitzgerald. Those of you who are old hacks at this game will recognise Leo, who after pissing us off last year thought he’d come back and have another go at it. Good to see you again mate.

 

Leo: You too mate.

 

John: So, go on everyone introduce yourselves, and stop making those hand gestures, just because everyone else can’t see them.

 

Leo: Well, I’m Leo, I’m studying business and I’m in third year. Been working at the radio since I was a drunken Fresher so I know all the ins and outs of the business, want to get on the radio? Then you talk to me.

 

[John scoffs]

 

John: You’re not chair yet mate, and moving on…?

 

Johnny Brooks: Hello, I’m Johnny Brooks, and I’m also a third year student of business but I think you’ll find that I’m rather different from my friend Leo over here, wouldn’t you agree Leo?

 

Leo: I’m not gonna deny that boss.

 

John: I feel that I should explain that Johnny is the head of the news department of the Gunthorpe University Radio, so having him in the room is a little like having the headmaster reading your essay out loud to the class. So we’re all on our best behaviour.

 

Johnny: There’s no need to be worried on my score, I assure you, I just want things to be clear.

 

John: Thank you Johnny, I’m sure you’ll be working well with our next guest, Miss Mina Norroy. Mina?

 

Mina: Good evening, I’m a third year Criminology and Sociology student, and unlike Johnny and Leo I’m new to the business of university radio.

 

John: So, Mina, what drew you towards working the desks, you can be honest, was it the chance to get to hang around with famous faces such as myself and Leo here?

  
Mina: I’m afraid not John, personally I’d rather be working on the smooth running of the radio behind the scenes, occasionally interviewing interesting guest speakers, so hopefully you won’t be hearing too much of me in future.

 

John: Thank you for that Mina. Succinct and to the point as always. That sounds like a rosy future for us all.

 

Johnny: Although it’s a little of an unorthodox method of getting involved Mina, perhaps if you speak to me directly after the show I’ll be able to set you up with some work behind the scenes as it were.

 

Mina: Thank you very much Johnny.

 

Leo: Well I’m sure you’ll all be happy to know that I’m here to make a good impression on my CV.

 

John: Can’t ask for fairer than that now can we? And after all, who of us here can say hand on our hearts that we don’t want a boost on our CVs from all of this.

 

[awkward pause]

 

 

John: Wait, on second thoughts don’t answer than Mina. And I think that wraps it up for us this evening as we’re nearly out of time. So, I’d like to say goodbye from me and my guests today.

 

Leo: Cheers.

 

Johnny: Evening.

 

Mina: Goodbye.

 

John: And working the desk today, we had newbie Emerson Kent, who’d do anything to get brownie points, wouldn’t he?

 

Johnny: The exploitation of Freshers in the first term is acceptable in the long run.

 

[John and Leo laugh]

 

John: You heard it here first ladies and gentlemen, we are Gunthorpe University Radio fully support unpaid internships for Freshers. And up next, I think we have the shipping forecast… No, of course we don’t, I think we’ve got a bit of DJing coming up courtesy of the newly ratified Club Society, so let’s hear those tunes guys.

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are DJ time, Gee-You-Are Radio]


	4. Autumn Term: Week 4

History Society Minutes- Week 4

 

Attending: Edward Buchan (Chair), Megan Riley (Secretary), Jimmy Brooks, Peter Dunn, Jack Todd (Social Secretary), Kalee Brown, Shirley Ann, Tim Hodges, Cameron King, Jackie Lyons.

 

Edward Buchan (ED) opens the meeting, introduces the outgoing committee Megan (MR), Secretary, and Jack Todd (JT) Social Secretary. States that there will be an opportunity later on in the meeting for committee elections to be planed.

 

ED raises four main topics of discussion at today’s meeting.

 

First on the agenda, a trip down to London around Halloween.

ED suggests that the theme could be Jack the Ripper. It would start on one of the walking tours and then end up at one of the London pubs.

Jimmy Brooks (JB) suggests The Blind Beggar as a suitable pub.

JT asks whether it would be easier to get support for a ghost tour as opposed to a Jack the Ripper tour.

Shirley Ann (SA) says that the theme appears a little distasteful given the date.

Tim Hodges (TH) and Cameron King (CK) disagree and state that Jack the Ripper tours are tastefully done.

SA request that a vote be taken.

MG suggests inviting the Crime Society to attend with them, which would limit the costs, and would ensure an interest in the Jack the Ripper theme.

A vote is taken on whether the trip to London should be Ripper based or not.

6 vote in favour, 3 vote against, 1 abstains.

The motion carries.

MG offers to contact Crime Society to fix a date.

ED suggests the weekend of Week 8.

SA, TH and JB second it.

 

Second motion on the agenda, a club/pub night social.

ED expresses his lack of interest in organising it and asks if anyone else would be happy to take over..

JT offers to plan an event.

JB puts forward ~~the~~ next Friday as a suitable night for an event.

General consensus.

TH offers to speak to the local club owner about having a historical themed official club night later in the term.

ED seconds it.

 

Third motion on the agenda, guest speakers attending to lecture, engage in discussion and face Q&A.

TH wants a vote to be taken before engaging any guest speaker.

JB wonders whether such talks should be undertaken free of charge for all or only for members of the history society.

ED states that history society membership would not cover the cost of transport and payment for guest speakers, but the interest of the general university populous would have to be ascertained before being able to announce charges.

MR points out a link on the Gunthorpe University website which recommends speakers and lecturers on a number of different topics, and says that you can get subsidies for these from the university.

ED seconds the motion.

JB offers to go and speak to the Head of the History department about being able to book a regular lecture hall for this purpose.

 

Fourth motion on the agenda, committee elections.

ED states that the positions that still need to be filled are Deputy Chair, Treasurer, Fundraising, and Media which is a role that can be filled by up to three members at once.

ED asks if anyone is willing to stand at the moment.

JB expresses interest in the position of Deputy Chair.

ED states that a vote will have to be taken, and this will probably take place in Week 6, so anyone who is interested in taking a role in the committee should contact him with an application by e-mail before the end of Week 5.

 

That brings the meeting to a close.

 

* * *

 

[Subject]: This term at The News At Gun

[To]: The News At Gun members mailing list

[From:] thenewsatgun@gunthorpe.co.uk

sjs22@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear team!

 

It’s Sammy Sharpe here, and I want to let you know that _The News At Gun_ is doing absolutely brilliantly so far this term. The heads of department and colleges have contacted me directly so I could pass it along to you that our Freshers supplement, “Fresher’s Ammunition” was incredibly popular with everyone. Apparently even the staff were enjoying it. So that’s definitely something for us all to be proud of.

 

If anyone can think of any more ideas for supplements then please let me know, because this seems like a good direction for us.

 

But speaking of developments happening this year, you’ve all voted and my new deputy is Joseph Chandler. Joe’s been on the staff for _The News At Gun_ since he was a Fresher, so he’s technically more experienced than me, so no thinking about starting a coup okay? He’s on my side.

 

Anyway, our offices are in the teaching block of Rochelle College, and although you can always e-mail in any articles and ideas that you have, you’re all welcome to come and pop into the office.

 

I’ll be in the office Tuesday and Thursday evenings between six and nine, and on Saturday’s I’ll be in the office between ten and two. On weeks prior to printing (which are most weeks to be honest with you) there will be a nice little team in there pulling all of your articles into a useable format.

 

So if there are any of you who are interested in this side of the newspaper business then please do come along, we’d love to see you. Even if there’s not much to do, we’re always open for more people to make us coffee.

 

We’ve been asked by the Mental Health Network to run an article about the increased likelihood of mental health difficulties for students, which I personally have no problem running. If anyone else has an opinion on the subject feel free to e-mail me about it.

 

We’re also in need of advertising, so if anyone can think of any organisation that would appreciate a slot in _The News At Gun,_ for a small fee of course, drop me an e-mail.

 

I was considering approaching the GSU Bars to see if we could work together on a promotion or similar development. There is also the possibility of teaming up with Gunthorpe University Radio and doing some joint pieces. All input on these matters will be most grateful.

 

I know that we have a good number of new students who’ve joined _The News At Gun_ this year, many more than in my first year, so this is really great news for us, and I know that most of you have been assigned a subtopic.

 

Each subtopic has its own editor, who then in turn reports to Joe, who then reports to me. That said, both Joe and I are subtopic editors in our turn, so it all gets a little complicated, but trust me, it works.

 

I’m going to list all the subsections of the paper, and if you don’t feel like you’ve been assigned a position, and don’t recognise either the name of your editor, or a topic then contact either Joe or myself and we’ll sort something out for you.

 

University News - Sammy Sharpe

Academic News - Morgan Lamb

Campus News - Caroline Llewellyn

Local News - Edward Buchan

Sports - Ray Miles

Fashion - Mary Coles

Music - John McCormack

Options/Letter Page - Harry Watson

Fun pages - Edmund Holmes

Interviews - Megan Riley

 

Photography - Sally-Anne Ripper

Assembly - Joe Chandler

 

Hopefully this answers any questions that you’ve got about the team and how this all fits together. We’ve got something good going here with _The News at Gun_ , and I’m sure that when we all work together we can make it better.

 

There are vague plans for a group meet at Nandos this weekend, so if anyone’s interested then make sure to check “attending” on the Facebook group.

 

Sammy S.


	5. Autumn Term: Week 5

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

This blog I’m afraid has started to fall by the wayside now that the demands of academia are pressing in. That said I am determined to keep on board with this blog, even if it remains private.

 

I’ve actually attended the meetings that I signed up to join at Freshers Fair, so I feel like I’ve achieved something on top of my studies.

 

I met a lot of old acquaintances at fencing, and I’m glad to know that I’ve not completely lost my ability to perform, even if I was a little rusty. The new captain was voted in last year when I was no longer attending, so it was good to meet him.

 

He offered me a bout, which I managed to score relatively well at, so it’s good to know that I’ve not entirely lost my edge. He attempted to convince me to play for Gunthorpe at various competitions, and despite my protestations he made a good argument, for both joining the team and playing competitively.

 

I will be considering it.

 

Tea Society was a good night as well, it was after a very busy day so it was nice to spend time with friends in a more relaxed environment. Lizzie Pepper from Freshers Fair was there as well. She still seems a very nice girl, although she managed to spill her tea all over the floor and also got a decent amount on me.

 

I know that it was an accident and she was incredibly apologetic, but I wish she’d be a little calmer. Ray was being insufferable about me being in a relationship, just because the girl was a little over familiar. He thinks that it’s a little unusual that he’s never known me while I’ve been a relationship, but I fail to see how that’s any of his business.

 

He insisted that I came to dinner over the weekend, so I joined him and his wife at their house. I’m not sure how he manages to juggle doing a full time degree and being in a satisfying adult relationship, but both he and Judy seem incredibly happy so I’ll not judge.

 

I believe that they are planning for children in the near future, after Ray’s got his degree. I think that Ray and Judy would be good parents. I hope that they’ll be happy, and I’m sure that we’ll stay in contact after the end of term.

 

I was in fact voted in as the deputy editor at _The News At Gun_ , so I’m in a position of responsibility at the paper. I like to think that I’ll be able to do a good job, after all I’ve been an active member of both the paper and the committee since I was a first year undergraduate, so I’ve got a basic understanding of how the system works.

 

On top of being the deputy editor, I’m also the editor in chief of the paper’s assembly, so this means that I get to enjoy a few hours per week in the small office. Sammy spends a lot of time there, of course as it’s their responsibility so occasionally it can just be the two of us working on our various courses.

 

The young Fresher that I was assigned to work with, Emerson Kent, is incredibly keen. He’s the one whose name I couldn’t recall previously, but he’s been e-mailing me about his duties prior to turning up.

 

He arrives early too, even on the days that we’re putting the paper together and just planning articles. On those days he seems to make a lot of tea, but he does make it to share. I’m not sure why he isn’t a member of the Tea Society, I think that he and Lizzie may get on.

 

I can’t remember being as keen as all that when I was a Fresher.

 

Joseph Chandler

 

* * *

 

[Subject]: Hi fellow medics!

[To]: Medic Society Mailing List

[From:] medicsoc@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Hi medics,

 

It’s Caroline here, your Social Secretary. First off, I’ve got an apology to make from Michael Bourne, our chair for not having the minutes from the committee meeting out yet.

 

He wants me to tell you that he’s been overwhelmed with his work load, but we’re sure that he’s had one too many nights out at Salvation!

 

As I hope you all know from checking Facebook that us medics are having a trip up to Manchester next weekend, and this is e-mail is just to confirm that the message is out there.

 

We’re heading up on the 6:15 direct train, which will get us there for 11:20. This should give us all plenty of time to get to the matinée production of Frankenstein. We’re planning to meet up for dinner in a Wetherspoons, then we’ll hit the clubs and get the first train back Sunday morning. So make sure you’re well rested because this is going to be a long weekend!

 

If you haven’t yet picked up your Frankenstein ticket then make sure to speak to David Cohen about it, as he’s keeping hold of them for now. You’ll also need to pay him back, but I’m sure that can be sorted on a need to know basis.

 

Now, I know that we medics are normally quite an insular network, but it’s been decided that for this social we’re going to make an effort to get to know as many Gunthorpe students as possible, well, at least those who have some tentative links to medicine.

 

Information about this trip has thus been shared around the Biochemistists, Psychologists, Medicinal chemists, Medical scientists as well as us true Medics.

 

I hope that this is good for everyone, and we’re looking forward to seeing you in Manchester!

 

Love,

Caroline.


	6. Autumn Term: Week 6

[Subject]: Tuesday?

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:]ek188@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Hi Joe,

 

It’s Emerson, Em, I was wondering whether you’d be in _The News at Gun_ office on Tuesday? Because I’ve got some ideas for how to put the front page together and I’m not sure if I’d be able to put it across via e-mail.

 

Hope you’re having a good week,

 

Emerson.

 

[Subject]: Re: Tuesday?

[To]: ek188@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Hello Emerson,

 

I’m afraid that I won’t be able to make a Tuesday meeting in the office, as I’ve got certain obligations to uphold. Are you sure that you can’t communicate your idea through e-mail?

 

Very well, thank you. And yourself?

 

Joseph.

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Tuesday

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] ek188@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Hi Joseph,

 

I’m doing really great, thanks. My work’s going quite well, although I’m focusing on forming my own band, I think it’s getting sorted. But, you’re not interested in that.

 

I suppose I could try, I’ve got a few ideas jotted down on paper. I’ll scan it in if you like? I was just wondering if it made sense to link up any titles about the various colleges according to their colours? I’m not sure, it might not be a very good idea.

 

Any interesting obligations?

 

Emerson.

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: Tuesday?

[To]: ek188@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Emerson,

 

A band? I’m sure that’ll be, nice. What do you play?

 

That sounds intriguing. I’m not sure quite how you’d pitch that to Sammy, they’re a little fixed in their ways. But I’m sure you could suggest it. Scan me the images?

 

Nothing that would interest you I’m afraid.

 

Joseph.

 

[Subject]: Chat

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] ek188@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear Joe,

 

I play guitar and I sing a bit, I’m just seeing if there’s anyone in my year and course who fancies putting something together on a more professional basis we’re missing a drummer, you wouldn’t know of anyone would you?

 

Ah, I’d thought that, he seems a bit protective of the paper. The images are attached.

 

Ooh, have you got a date?

 

Em.

 

[Subject]: Conversation

[To]: ek188@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Emerson,

 

I believe that I may actually be able to help you. I’ve got a friend who has a drum kit, to the ire of his flatmates. I’ll have a word with him if you like? He’s a third year, Finlay Mansell, I doubt you know him.

 

Ah, I see the idea that you’ve got there. I’ll be in the office on Friday afternoon for an hour if you’d like to come in and talk about it. And for your information, I know that Sammy prefers the pronoun they.

 

That’s personal I’m afraid.

 

Joseph.

 

[Subject]: Re: Conversation.

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] ek188@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear Joe,

 

Really, would you? That would be brilliant thank you. It might only be a temporary thing, but if we had a drummer then we’d be able to have a few gigs.

 

I didn’t know, that makes sense. I hope I’ve not upset them by using the wrong pronoun. Thank you for letting me know.

 

Friday sounds good for me.

 

You don’t have to keep quiet around me, I’ve heard rumours about Lizzie Pepper? Isn’t she just a Fresher though, like me?

 

Emerson.

 

[Subject]: Re: Conversation.

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] ek188@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear Joe,

 

I’m sorry if I’ve offended you.

 

I didn’t mean to pry, I was just interested.

 

I’ll see you on Friday?

 

Emerson.

 

* * *

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are Club News, Gee-You-Are Radio]

 

Georgie Davis: Hello, and welcome to this afternoon’s edition of Gunthorpe University Club News, I am your host Georgie Davis. Georgie, not George, Greg or any other rounding up or down of my name that you can make, just good old fashion Georgie. Like from the Nursery Rhyme.

 

Not that anyone I’d be kissing would be crying you understand? Now, we have a lot of clubs who want to get your attention by advertising on our beautiful show. In fact only yesterday afternoon Angel Gale propositioned me for LGBTQ to get a placing on here.

 

That wouldn’t be right coming through me - biased as I am, so I had to turn her down. This means that there’s another lucky club or society member sitting here with me now, waiting to tell us all about their group. But before I introduce him, or her, or they, or zir, I’ll give you a few hints about where our mystery guest might be from…

 

People think that it’s a bit boring sometimes, but it’s got more kudos than English as a subject - hey, and I’m saying that as an English Literature student here! - but sometimes they like to drone on a bit.

 

They’re not always with it, but like to think that they impact on all the other subjects in this university, and we have to admit that, apart from maths, they kind of do…

 

[muttered noises]

 

Georgie: Ah, okay, avid listeners, that noise was just my producer hissing in my ear to shut up and get on with it, but they knew what they were signing on here when they let me do the interviews.Without further ado, our guest for the afternoon is Edward Buchan, chair of the History Society, who wants to talk to us about Jack the Ripper.

 

Edward Buchan: Hello Georgie, I’m lucky you could squeeze me in it seems?

 

Georgie: Oh, you have no idea Edward.

 

Edward: Oh, just Ed please.

 

Georgie: Okay, Ed it is. But Ed, now you’re here what is it that you want to talk to us about. I have to admit that when I was briefed that you’d be talking about Jack the Ripper I was interested but also a little terrified.

 

Edward: There’s nothing to be alarmed by, the study of Jack the Ripper is a fascinating one, especially for those who like to consider his crimes in the social and political climate of the times - it’s the subject of my dissertation, so stop me if I start to talk too much, I may be giving away all my secret knowledge.

 

Georgie: Don’t worry, I won’t let you give away your secrets.

 

Edward: Ah, you’ll be the Watson to my Holmes then?

 

Georgie: Elementary. But anyway Ed, why Jack the Ripper, and what’s this to do with your society?

 

Edward: Well Georgie, this year, for the History Society trip we’re organising a journey down to London and will be undertaking one of the infamous Whitechapel Jack the Ripper walks.

 

Georgie: And why’s that?

 

Edward: Well, I have to admit that there’s a slight level of personal interest, due to my dissertation. Autumn seems the most appropriate time to go down, for it was in 1888 that Jack the Ripper began his Autumn of Terror, haunting the streets of Whitechapel. And you never know, he might be there still.

 

Georgie: Now Ed, will you give us a little background to Jack the Ripper, it should be suitable to spook out our listeners and to get people interested.

 

Edward: Ah, where would you like to start Georgie?

 

Georgie: Anywhere you like Ed, set the scene for our listeners, would there have been a man in a cape and top hat roaming the foggy streets of London armed with a big bloody knife and a cockney accent?

 

[Edward laughs]

 

Edward: I’m afraid your listeners have been duped by Hollywood if that’s their first thought of Jack the Ripper’s London. Most disappointingly the weather records at Alexandra Palace tell us that it wasn’t even foggy during the Autumn of Terror, and although there may well have been men in top hats and cloaks they are most unlikely to have been Jack.

 

Georgie: Carry on Ed, I’m finding this fascinating, even if there are hairs rising up on the back of my neck.

 

Edward: Well, our story begins in 1887 if we are to believe the mythos, when a young woman was brutally murdered by a gang. This wasn’t that unexpected in the brutal East End of London, but then in 1888 more murders start happening.

> 

No one can quite decide how many victims Jack had in total, but the “canonical” five are Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes and Mary Jane Kelly. However, I believe that Jack killed one more victim, Martha Tabram, and that he did not kill Elizabeth Stride at all. Indeed there are doubts as to whether Mary Jane Kelly was a victim of his, or that of a horrendous copy-cat killer.

 

Georgie: So is it true that Jack the Ripper was the Prince of Wales?

 

Edward: Ah, I’m afraid that the media has hooked you in again. There are literally hundreds of different suspects for Jack the Ripper, but it is the suspect that Steven Knight put forward, in his rather unfortunately titled, “The Final Solution” which has stuck in people’s minds. It was his claims that  Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence was the Ripper that has stuck in people’s heads.

 

In fact, Knight’s theory goes on to include the Masons, the Jews and even artist Sir Walter Sickert and Lord Randolf Churchill. It is a delusion that the general public have chosen to believe in, I’m afraid.

 

Georgie: So who was he then Ed? You’ve got to have some ideas.

 

Edward: I’m afraid we don’t even know that Jack the Ripper was a man, there are some very interesting theories out that that posit that it was a woman, a Jill the Ripper as it were. Either a mad midwife, or a prostitute who’d decided that she was going to save her sisters the only way she knew how.

 

Or even the first development of rudimentary social justice, someone deciding that if they can create enough of a problem in the East End then Parliament and the police would be obliged to step in. They could even have thought that they were doing good.

 

Georgie: But you’ve got to have some suspicion Ed? It’s what you’re writing your dissertation on after all! Come on, you can tell us. It’s only me, Georgie, and the majority of the student body, but mostly me. Please?

 

Edward: Okay, there is one suspect that sticks out in my mind, and that’s George Hutchinson. He was the last person to see Mary Jane Kelly alive the night she was murdered, and he gave a description of the man he saw her with. This description was incredibly detailed. I mean, we’re sitting in a lightened room and I’m right in front of you Georgie, how would you describe me to the police if you had to?

 

Georgie: Erm well, you look a little older than the average student, late twenties, and you’re a little balding. You’ve got short, sandy hair and are wearing a green jumper, glasses and a pair of jeans. Why?

 

Edward: Well, this man, George Hutchinson, at about three in the morning was able - from across the other side of the road - to give a description that included the colour of the gem in the alleged Rippers tie pin and the colour of his eyelashes.

 

Georgie: No way.

 

Edward: Indeed it was only when the police had heard about a man loitering outside the building before Kelly’s murder that Hutchinson come forward and admitted to what he’d seen. He gave them this famous description and then disappeared into the ether, never to be heard from or seen again. It’s just too convenient for me. I don’t know if I think he was Jack the Ripper, but I think he murdered Mary Jane Kelly.

 

Georgie: Ooh, I’ve got shivers all the way up my spine now Ed.

 

Edward: I take that as a compliment to my story telling abilities, maybe I should give a Ripper Tour myself?

 

Georgie: I think that you’d be excellent at it to be honest. But speaking of the tour, what’s the plan with History Society these days?

 

Edward: Well, I feel I should point out that this Jack the Ripper Tour trip is one that we’re conducting with Crime Society. We decided that we might as well invite them along as well, it is relevant to all of our interests, and it will help to cut down on costs as well. We’re glad to say that there will be a decent number of criminologists among our number. So many that we’ve had to book a private Ripper Tour just for Gunthorpe.

 

Georgie: Are there any places left on this tour?

 

Edward: Actually there are, we had to make a booking of between thirty and fifty attendees and between the History Society and the Crime Society we’ve got our numbers up to about thirty two.

 

So if anyone is interested in coming along then please do e-mail me at evb600@gunthorpe.co.uk and we’ll sort something out, and the more people that want to come the cheaper it will be for everyone.

 

Georgie: This offer is open to non-historians and non-criminologists as well right? You’ve really got me hooked and I want to hear more about Jack.

 

Edward: Yes, yes, although priority will be given to the historians and criminologists, we’re inviting everyone who wishes to come. Can I write you down for a ticket Georgie?

 

Georgie: Oh why not, how much will it be?

 

Edward: Well, we’re taking £7 for people who are booking after the tours been ordered, and then we’ll sort out refunds when we know exactly how many are coming.

 

Georgie: And what day will this be?

 

Edward: It’s the Saturday of Week 8, so the 3rd of November.

 

Georgie: I will make sure to keep the diary open!

 

[a rustle of paper and the sound of coins against the sound desk]

 

Edward: Thank you!

 

Georgie: No, thank you Ed, you really entertained us all here at Gunthorpe University Radio, and I’m looking forward to the trip. So remember listeners, if you want to join Ed and myself walking in foggy - sorry Ed - Whitechapel in Week 8 then just contact Ed here at EVB600 on the university e-mail, so that’s Eee Vee Bee six hundred.

 

Edward: Yup that’s right.

 

Georgie: Okay, it’s time to wrap up now, thank you very much Ed for joining me here, and I’ll be seeing you in a few weeks.

 

Edward: It was a pleasure to be here Georgie.

 

Georgie: And now I’ll be handing over to John McCormack with the roundup of how Gunthorpe’s been doing at sport over the past week. John…

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are Uni Sport, Gee-You-Are Radio]


	7. Autumn Term: Week 7

[Subject]: Comfort Food?

[To]: Baking Society Mailing List

[From]: lizzie_hot_like_peppers@hotmail.com

 

Hi,

 

Sorry, I know that this isn’t an official e-mail from my official Gunthorpe account, but I’ve managed to forget the password to it, so I thought that I might as well use this one.

 

I was just wondering if anyone had a kitchen free so that I could do some baking? My flatmate is working nights at the moment because of reading week and I don’t really want to disturb him, but at the same time I really need to do some stress baking.

 

Sorry if this comes off as a little personal, but I haven’t had anyone to tell. I got dumped, and I’m really in need of cake. Well, I think I got dumped. I thought we were dating. It felt like he made the special effort to be my friend, and he came around a few times.

 

He even got my number off a friend and rang me and we talked a lot.

 

But then he started closing himself off and said that it wasn’t appropriate and that people were talking. And I couldn’t quite get him to explain properly and then he kissed me on the cheek and left, and now it’s really awkward whenever I see him because I just…

 

He’s a student though, I think I’ve made him sound like some sort of pervert, but he’s a student. But mature, and cute, and not at all like everyone else and I just feel so stupid, because I think I’ve ruined everything.

 

But yes, I’m sure you can see why I want cake.

 

So if anyone’s got a kitchen free could you drop me a line?

 

Also, apart from my pity party, I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for a good charity that we could support with a baking run?

 

I really like the atmosphere when we run a stall and I think it’d be a really nice thing to do around Christmas time, we could all dress up in outfits and make little Christmas themed cakes and it would be amazing.

 

But I can’t think of a charity, because although all the big ones like Oxfam and the Salvation Army are all valid they’ll all be getting donations anyway, and it would be really nice to help someone smaller perhaps?

 

I was thinking about Raising and Giving or RAG, you know the student led charity drive? But again. I’m not quite sure who they’re supporting this year.

 

I know that it’s an essay week for most of you, so I suppose that there’s not going to be a proper meeting this week, but I was just hoping that you could think about this e-mail a little?

 

Lots of Love,

Lizzie Pepper

 

* * *

 

THE NEWS AT GUN

KNOW YOUR RIGHTS AT GUNTHORPE!

Should Students Have To Pay Library Fines Caused By Traffic or Floods?

 

Welcome from the editor

Dear Gunners,

It’s now Week 7, and I’m sure some of you are starting to think about Christmas and the joys of Gunthorpe in the snow. But all of that is far in the future and just around the corner we have Halloween and Guy Fawkes Night.

 

And I tell you what, you Freshers, you have something to look forward to when it comes to Gunthrope’s famous firework displays. Although you’ll have to get there early to get a good view check out page 8 for more information.

 

This week’s issue has scandal, intrigue, and also a really good recommendation for a restaurant that’s just opened down Judges Way, so with that, enjoy the latest issue.

Love, Sammy Sharpe

 

Unacceptable Harassment On University Grounds?

It has come to the attention of _The News At Gun_ that there has been a harassment spree in Gunthorpe University. We at _The Gun_ have been told that a number of students, of all genders, have been receiving threatening phone calls and unwanted communication through e-mail and text.

 

Although this information has been passed on to the police, it’s clear that there is a limit to their powers in this situation. So far it appears that the cases remain unlinked, as the students concerned do not have any ties to each other, from what _The News At Gun_ can tell.

 

Furthermore, the police have admitted that it is incredibly difficult to establish where the harassing communication originated from, as it appears that the perpetrator(s) went to extreme efforts not to be traceable.

 

In their statement the police said that the perpetrator(s) appear to be depicting all the signs of serious intent and commitment. However, this does not mean that the criminal(s) will not be caught, the University harassment is being taken just as seriously as crimes not taking place on campus.

 

An anonymous student has told _The News At Gun_ that they first started getting phone calls from an unknown number they assumed was one of their friends. However after confronting their friends they found this to be untrue.

 

The student then contacted The Student Support Services but found their concerns brushed aside. After a lull of a few months the harassment restarted, this time through e-mail and with the occasional phone call.

 

Only after this had been going on for several months, and reported by several more students, was ~~this~~ the harassment finally taken seriously by the Student Support Services.

 

The Student Watch spoke to the _The News At Gun_ to reassure students that all is being done in their power to make campus safe, and that they are working closely with the police. They said that if students don’t wish to contact the police directly then they will be happy to liaise for them.

 

University Staff urge anyone who has been affected by this situation to contact the police, the Student Support Network or the Student Watch. All such reports can remain anonymous.

 

Caroline Llewellyn (3rd year Medicine)

 

 

What is Krayze?

“The first rule of Krayse is: you do not talk about Fight Club. The second rule of Krayze is: _you do not talk about Krayze_. Third rule of Krayze: someone yells stop and goes limp / taps out, the fight is over. Fourth rule: only two guys to a fight. Fifth rule: one fight at a time, fellas. Sixth rule: no shirts, no shoes. Seventh rule: fights will go on as long as they have to. And the eighth and final rule: if this is your first night at Krayze, you have to fight.”

 

Although, as I hope you can tell that was written in jest, we can’t know how close to reality this is, as Krayze - the student society - is a mystery. Although it has been ratified by the Gunthorpe Student Union there simply appears to be very little information about what happens once membership it paid.

 

The only known members that _The News At Gun_ were able to track down were Jimmy Brooks and our very own John McCormack of _The News At Gun_ music section. Neither man was willing to be interviewed on the ins-and-outs of Krayze, but McCormack (25, 3rd year joint honours Computer Science and Philosophy student) stated that no other society gets as much grief as Krayze and there’s no need for this level of scrutiny, they’re not doing anything wrong.

 

Be that as it may many members of the student body will admit to feeling slightly uncomfortable when confronted by signs such as “Krayze is watching you” and “Krayze knows what you did last Freshers Fair”. Indeed an anonymous student has reported to _The News At Gun_ that Krayze members- although without identifying any members further than the two members already named- are the most willing to supply vulnerable Freshers with illicit supplies as well as having a tendency towards violence.

 

When _The News At Gun_ e-mailed Krayze’s official e-mail address with these concerns there was no response.

 

While _The News At Gun_ is not accusing Krayze of anything, perhaps the GSU could regulate their societies with more care.

 

Harry Watson (2nd Year Linguistics)


	8. Autumn Term: Week 8

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

 

There’s only two more weeks until this term is over, it seems to have gone by incredibly quickly this year, I can’t imagine that it’s too long now until it snows. Hopefully it won’t disrupt the proceeding of university life too much.

 

In previous years they’ve been successful at gritting and establishing a good medium between the beauty of the snow and a navigable university. That said I imagine that it’s very difficult for any students in wheelchairs in the ice. I recall that last year Finlay fell in a very embarrassing manner into the lake.

 

On top of my studies, which are going well, I’m participating in a trip to London this Saturday. The Crime Society has joined with the History Society to go on a Jack the Ripper walk in Whitechapel.

 

While it doesn’t necessarily link directly to my work it is close enough to allow myself the time. Ed’s running the trip, so I don’t doubt that it’s going to be successful. The Ripper is Ed’s area of expertise, so should the need arise I’m sure that he will be correcting the tour guide.

 

Speaking of being corrected I’m afraid that I may have given young Lizzie Pepper the wrong impression. Not that I intended to give her any impression at all, but we got talking after one of the Tea Society meetings, and with the encouragement of Ray ~~it~~ I felt that it would be good to encourage new friendships.

 

Emerson from _The News at Gun_ however pointed out that it appeared to the general student body that I was engaging in a relationship with Lizzie. I have since found out that Lizzie did nothing to prevent this idea spreading to people that she knew. Which makes me feel a little awkward.

 

While I don’t believe that there is anything inherently wrong with dating a student in their first year, even if they are only eighteen, Lizzie didn’t seem like the most mature of students to engage in that sort of thing with.

 

There has been some disruption on campus these past few weeks, as there has been a series of harassing messages going around. The majority of them have been received on campus, mainly to first years and international students, but I know that Caroline has had a few unsettling phone calls as well.

Her girlfriend insisted that she inform the police as soon as it happened. Caroline is an incredibly sensible person, so I’m sure that she’ll be fine. I hope that this whole unfortunate thing blows over soon, perhaps it’s just the stagnation of the nights closing in.

 

Joseph Chandler.

 

* * *

 

A GUNNERS MUSE

MUSIC FROM YOUR CAMPUS

I’m afraid that there’s been a lack of good music coming from campus this term, we’ve not heard much that’s been rocking our world over at _The News At Gun_. but Its been only recently that we’ve heard something that we’re liking the sound of.

 

Emerson Kent, a criminology fresher has started up a band called “Blood and Ink” and has been touting himself and his band around campus, so we went down to take a listen.

 

Theirs is a weird mix of indie and punk metal, which at times doesn’t quite work, but when it does it is actually rather good. Their tracks at the moment are predominately covers of various pieces, with their own twist.

 

The band isn’t quite developed enough to be writing their own music, but their various talents are beginning to shine through.

 

 “Blood and Ink” is made up of Emerson playing guitar and singing lead, Becky Head, first year criminology and sociology student playing bass, Mike Lee, second year criminology student playing second guitar, Finlay Mansell, third year business studies student on drums and Angel Cooper second year Chemistry student on keyboard.

 

There are rumours circulating that their drummer is going to quit, but it seems unlikely that they’ll have an empty position for long. What they lack in skill, they are making up for in popularity.

 

Although they’re not wowing all of the GSU scenes yet with their incredible talent, there is something open and honest about these five musicians.

 

If they dedicate a little more time to making sure their tracks have more of the wow factor and start including their own lyrics into their sets, then perhaps we’ll be seeing more of them.

 

7/10

John McCormack, (3rd year Computer Science and Philosophy)


	9. Autumn Term: Week 9

[Subject]: Interview for The News At Gun

[To]: thenewsatgun@gunthorpe.co.uk

[BC]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[CC]: sjs22@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] men360@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear _The News At The Gun_ editorial team,

 

My name is Mina Norroy, and I was I was invited to be interviewed by _The News at Gun_ regarding the Crime Society as the Media representative of the society.

 

I’m not quite sure how you would like to go about such an interview, but I thought that it would be wise to e-mail ahead, as I have a busy schedule and would like to fit it in around that if whenever possible.

 

I am unsure as to which issue of _The News At Gun_ such an interview would take place in. Also I would be grateful to be alerted to any articles that would cast the Crime Society in a bad light, there have been incidents in the past of the Comments section having negative views towards interviewed socities.

 

What with the negative attention happening on campus in the previous weeks regarding student safety and harassment claims, I would hate for this to be associated with the Crime Society in any way.

 

I am sure it is not your intention to cast the Crime Society in a bad light, but as the Media Representative of the Crime Society I am sure that you can agree that it is my first concern.

 

Mina Norroy.

 

[Subject]: Re: Interview for The News At Gun

[To]: men360@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear Mina,

 

It is Joseph Chandler, the deputy editor of _The News at Gun,_ and I’m writing to confirm your interview will be taking place this week, at a time of your convenience. I hasten to inform you that the interview is not being conducted in order to cast any doubts on the actions of the Crime Society.

 

Indeed, I myself am a member of the Crime Society, so I can assure you that this interview is not an attempt to be negative.

 

At what time will it be convenient for you to undertake the interview?

 

Our regular interviewing team is headed by Megan Riley, so I will contact her once time and location have been decided upon.

 

[note – it takes two e-mails below to pin down time _and_ location – maybe they can be combined into one?]

 

Joseph Chandler

 

[Subject]: Re: Interview for The News At Gun

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] men360@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear Joseph,

 

I thought that I recognised the name from our meetings. I found your opinions on the social ramifications of a tier structured police state fascinating.

 

I am free for the majority of Wednesday and Sunday evening. Perhaps 10:50 on Wednesday?

 

Mina.

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Interview for The News At Gun

[To]: men360@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Mina,

 

Yes, if that would be convenient for you then 10:50 on Wednesday would follow well for the interview.

 

Joseph

 

-

 

[Subject]: Your Interview

[To]: men360@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Mina,

 

I’m glad that you found our interview successful, and I hope that none of the questions made you feel uncomfortable regarding the Crime Society, as they were written by Megan and approved by our editor, Sammy Sharpe.

 

Once it has been written up and passed through Megan’s editorial hands I will forward you a draft copy of the interview.

 

Once again, I’m sorry that our meeting overran and that I had to leave as soon as we were over. In order to apologise for my actions I would like to buy you a drink to celebrate your interview, if that would not be too presumptuous?

 

Joseph.

 

[Subject]: Re: Your Interview

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] men360@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear Joseph,

 

Although some of the questions were a little tactless, you handled them in a responsible manner, which I must applaud you for.

 

I am looking forward to seeing the published material. It will be coming out in the Christmas edition of _The News At Gun_ I assume?

 

That is completely understandable, I am sorry that I impinged on your studies. And therefore, while I agree to a drink, I would like to buy you a drink in return.

 

Thank you,

Mina

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: Your Interview

[To]: men360@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Mina,

 

I assure you that the interview will be published with tact and diplomacy and I will personally ensure that the Crime Society does not come off in a negative light, to the best of my abilities.

 

Yes, it will be taking place in the Christmas edition.

 

That is a very generous offer, perhaps after this week’s Crime Society meeting?

 

Joseph

 

[Subject]: Re: First Draft

[To]: men360@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Mina,

 

I’m glad that you enjoyed our meal, it was very pleasant for me too.

 

Attached is the ~~a~~ first draft of your interview, I’m afraid any changes cannot be made without the permission of Megan and Sammy, but I’m sure that it has been handled respectfully.

 

Joseph 

 

[Subject]: Re: Interview for The News At Gun

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] men360@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear Joseph,

 

Thank you, it was very enjoyable, I hope that we’ll be able to spend time together in the future. It is rare to find a similarly mature mind at university.

 

I found the interviews draft to be adequate, though I would have rather there had been less references to imagined links between our Society and the rise of crime on campus.

 

Mina

 

* * *

 

[Subject]: Important Information

[To]: Withheld

[From:] robert.anderson@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear All Students,

 

I am writing to allay rumours and to inform you of the truth about an incident that took place on campus late on Thursday evening.

 

While I am not at liberty to give information being used in a police enquiry it was deemed appropriate by both the University and the police to give out certain information prior to reports in the local, national or university news centres.

 

I firstly would like to state that if anyone has any information at all about this event, for the safety of all students please contact the police immediately. Furthermore, if anyone has any concerns about safety on campus contact the Student Watch.

 

Late Thursday evening a male student returning from a Pool and Snooker event off campus was verbally and physically assaulted. The incident took place outside Buckingham College and involved the male student being set upon by a group of between two to four as yet unidentified persons. It is unknown whether the perpetrators of the crime were students or not.

 

The student in question is currently in a critical position in hospital, having suffered from a variety of injuries, but is likely to make a good recovery.

 

The police are involved in this enquiry, and will be charging the offenders with Grievous Bodily Harm when they are caught.

 

This e-mail has not been sent out to alarm any of the student body, especially as the police believe that this was an isolated incident. However, it is advised that unless it is unacceptable to make different travel arrangements, _not_ staying on campus over the Christmas Holidays would be prudent.

 

The police do not believe that there is a link between this incident and others that have taken place on campus over the previous months. However, the university is taking these incidents very seriously and has assigned Torbin Cazenove, the Provost of Rochelle to act as a temporary link between the Student Centre and the police.

 

This has been done in order to as fully as possible keep campus safe for staff, students and members of the public.

 

I hope that you can all stay safe during this time, and that the holiday season is kind to you all.

 

Robert Anderson,

Head of Sociology, Provost of Le Dale College.


	10. Autumn Term: Week 10

THE NEWS AT GUN

GBH At Gunthorpe, Trauma On Campus!

A night out verses a night in?

 

Welcome from the editor

Dear Gunners,

I’m not sure when it became the last week of term, but somehow it happened. All the Freshers survived their first experience of adult education, and the rest of us became accustomed to the ways and wilds of Gunthorpe again.

 

And now we’re all heading back home. So, we at _The News At Gun_ decided to leave you with our famous Christmas special. We’ve even included our Christmas supplement _Snowed Gunder_ so that everyone can enjoy Christmas together.

Love, Sammy Sharpe

 

Best Nights Out In Gunthorpe

Now that it’s getting closer to Christmas and those January exams are just around the corner, I’m sure all of you _The News At Gun_ readers are looking forward to taking a bit of time off to enjoy themselves before the revision slog catches up with you.

 

And although you won’t think it, here at _The News At Gun_ we know that there are some very good haunts in Gunthorpe which can turn a bad day to a good night.

 

Variety is the spice of life as they say, so we’re going to give you a list of some of our personal favourite spots and hopefully you’ll be able to discover your own personal highlights of the night.

 

Salvation: Around Christmas time Salvation has a habit of getting bigger, better and more active. Salvation, although it’s not the cheapest of nights out is very much one that warms the cockles of our hearts.

 

The Stone Roses: With its cheap drinks and available pool table it’s often first on the list of pub crawls. The Stone Roses is also popular for its variety of music, so definitely a pub to look out for.

 

The Night Cap: The Night Cap is one of the hidden secrets of Gunthorpe, it’s only a small club on the third floor of The Golden Fleece. Closing at 3am, means that The Night Cap is a brilliant way to end your evening.

 

The Golden Fleece: The one and only haunted pub in Gunthorpe, and although it’s a great pub it is often overshadowed by The Night Cap which exists on top of it. But despite that it’s a decent enough pub. If you’re going to head up to The Night Cap then it’s certainly worth it to have a tipple at The Golden Fleece first.

 

Vodka Revolution: We don’t really need to pimp out Vodka Revolution to you, as reader of _The News At Gun_ we reckon that you’ve probably heard of the joys of Vodka Revs. Especially around this time of year they tend to have a good number of themed evenings and events, so if you want to don your onsie or your reindeer antlers they’ll be something for everyone at Vodka Revolution.

 

Adders: Finally with our list of clubs and pubs to head to we’re getting to the highlight of the Gunthorpe scene, Adders. Despite tacky decorations Adders pulls out all the stops to make sure that every night is a great party night. And, because Adders is one of the officially sponsored GSU clubs that means there are discounts out there for us students. So make sure that Adders is on your list before you go home for Christmas.

 

Please note that although we recommend that everyone has a wild time, in light of recent events we want to make sure that you all stay safe out there. The University has several approved taxi services, such as Get Away Cars and Speedie Motors, both of which have a policy of seeing female identifying students to the door of campus accommodation.

 

Continuing on this theme, there have been renewed attempts at Liberation and Welfare meetings to have better lighting around campus. Until then Women’s Committee are recommending staying in well-lit areas of Gunthorpe whenever possible.

 

Ultimately, readers of _The News At Gun_ should be living it up around Christmas while making sure that you have a safe time.

 

Make sure to write into us if you find any good Gunthorpe haunts.

 

Frances Kelly (2nd year Medicine) and Edmund Holmes (2nd year French)

 

* * *

 

[Open file] Emerson’s Documents

[Open Document] Christmas Plans

Get train down to mum and dads?

£35 return.

Get a lift part way with Angel?

Make sure to put to one side money for petrol.

Ask dad to pick me up from Angels?

Nearest train station from Angel’s?

Cheaper just to get a direct train? How long would it take?

Coach into London Victoria Coach station and then get a short train out?

Stay the night in London with Rob then move on?

 

Presents.

Kathi - A book token? Or is that too impersonal? The Fault In Our Stars, it’s been recommended by lots of people.

Janet - Socks and a hat, or a scarf of some sort. Something nice and warm. She’s always complaining about how cold she is.

Oscar - Phone charm. One of those amusing ones that flash and make noises when texts come through.

Becky - Pay her that money back? Hope that’ll do.

Mike - That Colour of Bone CD that I told him about.

Finlay - A couple of good bottles of beer.

Amrita - Sparklers. She’d love that.

Angel - Firefly boxset.

Megan - Chocolates?

John - A mug?

Jimmy Brooks? - Copy of A Clockwork Orange.

Ed Buchan? - One of those history rulers.

Sammy? - A nice pen perhaps?

Joseph Chandler? - … I don’t know.

 

 

I need to get something for my parents. I was thinking about buying them theatre tickets and a fancy meal or something? I know that there are deals that you can buy that combine dinner and a show?

 

Not sure what to get my sister? I could get her jewellery of some sort, perhaps a watch. She’s always late for things so I suppose that could work. But it would have to be nice otherwise mum and dad would complain.

 

I don’t know about getting something for Jimmy, Ed, Sammy or Joseph. Jimmy’s been acting really weird at LGBTQ, kind of familiar. I’m not sure I like it, and I know he’s a third year. But it could just be genuine. He told me he’s planning on giving me something. I don’t know. It’s a little odd. Maybe I won’t get anything.

 

Ed, I’ve only met Ed a few times to be honest, but he seems nice enough and he was really good at that Ripper tour thing we did around Halloween. I’m not sure, it might be a little weird though. Just a card?

 

Sammy. I like Sammy but they’re my boss and that could look like sucking up or something? I mean, I know we had a big party to celebrate this year at _The News at Gun_ and we had drinks and a good time. But I don’t know. It’s just so odd. I don’t want to be accused of trying to be teacher’s pet.

 

And Joseph, well. He’s like my personal boss at _The News At Gun_ and I’m really worried that I’ll offend him or something. I don’t really know what he likes, or whether it would annoy him if I got him something. Not like he tries to make me feel bad or anything, he’s a really nice man, I like him, I just… it could be really bad if I offend him again. I just want him to like me. And I don’t know if there’s anything I can do to make that possible.

 

I don’t know, maybe I’m just over thinking?


	11. Christmas Holidays

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

I have succeeded in finishing my first term at Gunthorpe and I believe it has gone well. Of course I stayed at Gunthorpe for the Christmas period, but it is much quieter without the students around.

 

It isn’t as though I live in a student saturated part of town, but it is noticeably quieter now that the majority of students have left.

 

Of course, there are still a few people living in halls at the moment, but they’re only people I know by association.

 

Ray doesn’t live too far away from me though, and he invited me over to enjoy Boxing Day with him and Judy. That was enjoyable, and I’m glad that I had a chance to have a drink with him and a catch up. He was working on his dissertation, so I wasn’t able to stay long.

 

He enjoyed the bottle of Single Malt that I bought him, and I think that Judy was happy with the chocolate liquors. It was good to spend time together outside of the university environment.

 

Although we did end up discussing university quite a lot. There has been a lot of drama happening across the campus, not the least of which was a stabbing. The identity of the young man who was stabbed is still officially unknown, but Ray thinks that it was one of the second year media studies students.

 

Apparently he had links to Krayze. There does appear to be something suspicious about that club. Ray agrees with me, and apparently the club is run by the twins in third year, Jimmy and Johnny Brooks, and their associate Steven Dukes.

 

They say there have been incidents with Steven before, but nothing has stuck. I suspect that there is something sinister going on.

 

I find it hard to believe fully in the rumours that circulate around the society, however I would rather know more before I offer an opinion. But I suppose that it’s interesting to discuss over a drink.

 

Ray and Judy’s gift to me was a rather nice hip flask, which hopefully I will not be using too often, it was both a practical and a thoughtful gift.

 

Nina rang me before Christmas to discuss the future of the Crime Society. Despite not being a member of the committee I enjoyed our conversation and it extended into our personal affairs.

 

She is a very nice woman, smart and organised, and I feel that we have somewhat of a connection. She offered to meet up around the Christmas period, but I felt that that was perhaps a step too far.

 

Christmas itself was a very enjoyable experience, I spent the day alone with a nice glass of wine and the joys of Christmas television. I had a few gifts from family and non-university friends, but ultimately it was the thought that counted.

 

I ended up buying myself an update of my fencing equipment as George Wilde has managed to talk me into attending a few more competitions. I would have splashed out and bought a new set of boxing gloves as well, but Robert insisted that he ought to get me something.

 

I spent Christmas Eve with Robert and his family. I feel as though I am imposing to a certain extent, because although he views me as an honorary part of the family I can’t help but feel I am intruding. Robert was close friends with my father when he was alive, so I suppose he feels a certain obligation.

 

I feel his position puts me at some great advantage, I know for a fact that my return to Gunthorpe after last year was somewhat facilitated by Robert’s influence. I fear I cannot speak too much on nepotism, and have instead been keeping it quiet that we have such a close relationship.

 

I had to leave relatively early, as Robert has young children and obviously they had to prepare Christmas for the little ones. I believe that had I remained for much longer I would have been pressed into ringing jingle bells to induce the atmosphere of Santa and his reindeer.

 

I received a few gifts from university friends as well, some good bottles of wine and some books related to my subject of interest. I even received a cupcake from Lizzie Pepper, I’m slightly embarrassed that I hadn’t thought of getting anything for her, but I’m glad that she’s decided that we can still be friends.

 

Emerson surprised me by giving me a tea set, complete with a number of different types of flavoured tea. That was a pleasant surprise, although it wasn’t completely unexpected.

 

There doesn’t appear to be that much more for me to be able to blog about. I am incredibly grateful that this year is going more smoothly than last year, and I do not know whether it is to do with this blog or if I am just succeeding where I have failed in the past due to the experience and survival mechanisms I have learnt.

 

But I do feel in a position to keep up with the blog, and hope that perhaps it will succeed in remaining a quite year.

 

I have no plans as such for the New Year, and no intention of writing a list of resolutions, other than striving to keep this blog going.

 

Joseph Chandler


	12. Spring Term: Week 1

_“You can cut all the flowers but you cannot keep Spring from coming.”_ -  Pablo Neruda

**THE NEWS AT GUN**

**Grit shortage puts campus into disarray!**

**Could the library be opening 24/7?**

 

Welcome from the editor

Dear Gunners,

As I’m sure you’ve noticed Gunthorpe has been snowed under at the start of the Spring term, but unless your lecturer is a particularly kind one then I’m afraid you’ve got no chance of getting time off.

 

So, I hope you had a good Christmas holiday and I’m sure that you’ll get used to the weather and the work load. Also, a special word has to go out for all of you who having exams in the following weeks.

 

I’m sure that you’ll all be fine, as long as you’ve been revising hard. And you never know, if it snows too hard then maybe, just maybe your exams will be postponed. But don’t set your heart on it!

Love, Sammy Sharpe

 

A university in disgrace?

After an almost tragic GBH attack on university ground _The News At Gun,_ as do the majority of the student body, expect that not only is security to be tightened on campus but that attempts will be put in motion to catch the perpetrators.

 

Though both the university and the police are maintaining that there has been progress made on the case, it appears that little has been done on the ground that will prevent such an event taking place again.

 

An anonymous student has put in a comment to _The News At Gun_ that the CCTV cameras around Buckingham have been out of action since Week 10 and have not been fixed over the holidays. While this has been reported to the Buckingham Porters lodge there has been no attempt made to fix this issue.

 

While the CCTV cameras were working around the time of the incident, it still shows an unacceptable attitude towards student safety by the staff.

 

The so far unnamed victim of the assault has not yet come out of hospital. His identity remains secret except to his family and friends, who are of course fully informed. As yet they are unwilling to speak to the media.

 

The university claims that it is attempting to catch the perpetrators of the crime, and yet there has been little movement. While we are not accusing the university of negligence there is a limit to their resources, and they are failing the students as a whole.

 

The police are continuing to interview suspects, and _The News At Gun_ has been led to believe that several students and university staff have been taken in to assist them with their enquiries. However, there has been no indication that the police are considering taking these enquiries further.

 

As it remains, the university continues to maintain that it holds the safety of its students to the highest standard.

  
The Student Watch was not available to comment on this matter at this time.

Roland Matthews (3rd year Physics)

 

* * *

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are Uni News, Gee-You-Are Radio]

 

Georgie Davis: Hello avid listeners, it’s your favourite radio host and mine Georgie Davis.

 

I feel as though I’ve been given the ghost shift to a certain extent, because although I know that you all love listening to me ramble on its first week of exams and the first week back. So I’m sure most of you are focusing on your studies rather on my fabulous tones.

 

But regardless, for those of you who have chosen me over your exams, and what an excellent choice you’ve made too, I am here to bring you your supply of gossip, exam tips and spooky stories to keep you entertained as you work. Or don’t work, it doesn’t matter to me. But first, I shall start with good exam practice and revision tips.

 

[clattering noise]

 

Georgie: Sorry about that avid listeners, I just dropped my headset, I was overcome with excitement as I’m sure you can imagine. But now, yes, good exam and revision practice.

 

Now, no one likes revision do they? Oh, some of us think that we can handle it and that we can get a good practice going through the year and carry on with that, but when it gets down to it we’re just very good at procrastination.

 

We like to go on the internet, or to check out Facebook or remember that we’re out of eggs and then we realise that we’ve only got a few days until the exam. So, here we go.

 

Georgie’s list of good revision and exam practices.

 

First of all, remember that this is only university. Yes university is very important to all of us but ultimately it doesn’t matter all that much, life will go on. I know it sounds crazy, but it will.

 

Second, make lists. Even if you’re not going to follow them exactly make a list of what you need to do. I assure you, it will make you feel better.

 

If you can make a list of everything that you need to do then that means that even in the back of your mind you know everything that you need to do. And therefore that means that you’ve got the ability to do something about the things on your list that you need to do.

 

Thirdly, get Google Nanny, or something similar, just make sure that if you can’t keep yourself off the internet then have someone/thing else that will. We can’t tell you to get off the computer, because that’s how so many of us work these days. I know for a fact that I couldn’t work without my Mac Book. But yeah, find a way to keep off Facebook.

 

And fourth and finally, find a study buddy. Really, find someone that you can work with, even if you’re just going to trade notes at the end of a week. Make sure that there’s someone that you can spend time with talking about your course, somewhere without the perils of Facebook.

 

And now that you know all the tips of Georgie Davis I think it’s time for some music.

 

[Gangnam Style- PSY]

 

Georgie: Ooooh, sexy lady… I’m sorry, I really am sorry for doing that to you, but come on, that was quite a good one. Almost trolling but not quite. Anyway, we’re over the exam tips sections and we’re onto the gossip and the spooky stories.

 

And I promise that I won’t be playing too much music or the DJs will start getting annoyed at me. Not that anyone could stay cross at this face for long, but sadly you can’t see my face. I often wonder how many of my listeners actually recognise me when I’m wandering about campus. I mean, I’m single ladies, so if you want me then come at me!

 

[Georgie coughs]

 

Georgie: Sorry about that, but where was I. Oh yes, gossip and spooky stories around campus. Well, one of our listeners e-mailed in, yesterday I believe, and we couldn’t quite work out whether their story was real or not.

 

So we thought that we’d put it to the test by asking our regular listeners about it. But first off, I’ll start by pointing out how awesome we are, I mean you can e-mail questions, requests, dedications etcetera to our e-mail address at Gunthorpe University Radio At Gunthorpe Dot Co Dot UK. So, definitely go about and do that.

Now this horror story goes that one of our listeners was hanging out listening to our show on the internet, and then when she looked out the window there was a man standing out there in a really freaky mask just staring at her, but when she ... or was it he, I can’t tell you that, looked up the figure was gone.

 

Just someone having a bit of fun, a ghost, or something more? So, yes, you decide.

 

[Call Me Maybe- Carly Rae Jepsen]

 

Georgie: Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Come on, come on. I was joking. No more, and anyway it’s nearly time for me to sign off. I know, it’s horrible and I hate to leave you like this but sadly I’ve got exams too.

 

And I’m sure that I’ll be passing with flying colours but I better go and follow my own exam tips soon just to make sure that I’ll be here next year. Because come on, you’d all miss me if I were gone wouldn’t you.

 

But before I go, we’ve had an e-mail in, you know, to our e-mail address Gunthorpe University Radio At Gunthorpe Dot Co Dot UK, and you’d better believe I am going to pimp this out until it’s as catchy as our famous jingle.

 

Anyway, an anonymous e-mailer has asked us to dedicate this song to a certain special someone in the Geology department, hopefully love will be blooming soon…

 

[Beneath Your Beautiful - Labrinth & Emeli Sande]

 

Georgie: And hopefully with the expectation of young student love in the air it is time to pass you over to our DJ department, stay safe out there my friends!

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are DJ time, Gee-You-Are Radio]


	13. Spring Term: Week 2

[Subject]: The Brooks Twins?

[To]: rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Ray,

 

I know that you’re not answering your phone because of your exams, and that is completely understandable, but I was wondering whether after your exam on Thursday afternoon you would be available for a drink in The Old Wainscot. It should be relatively quiet, for our conversation, and I’d rather it not take place on campus due to its nature.

 

Don’t worry, it’s not official university business, or even to do with _The News At Gun_ , but I’ve a few suspicions regarding the Brooks brothers.

 

I know this is something that we discussed before, but Ed mentioned something about their past when I spoke to him in passing and it made me think.

 

Perhaps we were wrong to disregard Krayze and its involvement.

 

Good luck in your next exam, I am sure that you will do well.

 

Joseph.

 

[Subject]: Re: The Brooks Twins

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Hi Joe,

 

A drink would be great to be honest and off campus sounds good to me. Whenever I’m on campus I’m surrounded by all these young kids stressing out about their exams.

 

Sometimes I forget that there are very few Mature Students, I should make the effort to attend the Gunthorpe Mature Students Association, to find some alike minds, but you’ll do for now.

 

You really think that there’s something in this business with the Brook's and Steven Dukes? I know that they’re right nasty pieces of work, I’ve heard that Jimmy’s been harassing one of the young Freshers in LGBTQ.

 

In fact I think it’s that boy who works under you at the paper. But to honestly think that there’s something going on?

 

I’ll let you know how the exam goes later.

 

Ray.

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: The Brooks Twins?

[To]: rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Ray,

 

I think that sounds like an excellent idea, it seems hard to connect with the non-Mature students on a certain level. But some of them are able to be relatively mature.

 

Emerson Kent? I wasn’t aware of that. I think that he’s planning on coming into the office to put something into Sammy’s pigeonhole, so I will have a word with him then.

 

There is certainly something suspicious about Jimmy, he is exceptionally violent at boxing lately, I’ve not noticed anything particularly worrying about Johnny.

 

Could you perhaps speak to John about Krayze, perhaps he will be more likely to open up to you about how the Brooks operate? I don’t wish to make him feel as though I were making any false accusations against them.

 

Joseph.

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: The Brooks Twins

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Joe,

 

Yes, that’s the one. I’ve only heard rumours, though they didn’t sound very pleasant, so hopefully that’s all there is to it.

 

That’s certainly the impression that’s given. Jimmy is a much more volatile character than Johnny. Johnny seems like he’s planning to go into business. But Jimmy, he could have a very good future in sport but I don’t think that he would last long with his appetite for violence.

 

I’ve tried talking to John about Krayze before, he’s incredibly private about the matter, and I refuse to believe that he’s got anything to do with that sort of thing. At least I hope not. John’s always been a very good man.

 

I won’t be replying for a while, I’ve some last minute revision to do.

 

Ray,

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: Re: The Brooks Twins?

[To]: rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Ray,

 

Good luck with your exam today, I’m sure that you’ll be very successful.

 

I spoke to Emerson at the office and apparently things were indeed closer to the rumours that you had been hearing. I hate to intrude on someone else’s love life, as it is none of my business, however I’m glad that I had a word.

 

I spoke to Jimmy Kray at boxing, with complete tact and to be honest we ended up having a rather nasty boxing match, which was only just on the right side of legal.

 

In the end it was broken up by Steven Dukes. There was a very heated exchange between the three of us, which ended up with Jimmy telling me to “stay away from his boy.”

 

But from what I’ve heard from Emerson he wants nothing more to do with Jimmy, apparently he wasn’t a very nice man to be engaged in a relationship with. To be honest I’m rather glad for Emerson’s sake that it is over. He doesn’t want to inform anyone else unfortunately.

 

On top of this Johnny Brooks approached me at fencing. It all appears to be very suspicious. I dislike those two on principle. And neither do I trust them. But I must not allow my opinion to cloud any information, and it isn’t as though there is anything I can do other than running an expose in _The News At Gun._

 

Joseph Chandler.

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:The Brooks Twins?

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Joe,

 

 

The exam went well, I’ll be seeing you in a few hours at The Old Wainscot. I expect the first round to be on you.

 

Ray.

 

* * *

 

 

[Open folder] Ed’s Documents

[Open folder] History Society

[Open Document] Notes for History Society Spring Term Meeting

 

Need to call a History Society meeting in the term, Thursday evening? Already been e-mailed by Peter that he can’t make this week. Problematic.

 

Have to make sure that Jack and Megan can make it. Something important to discuss with her. Hopefully.

 

Send out an e-mail and see when everyone can/can’t make it. Provisionally Thursday. Need to book a room, in Rochelle? Relatively central, perhaps in Buckingham JCR. If that’s booked up maybe a room in the library.

 

Have to e-mail Megan and ask her to send out the minutes from the last meeting. Should consult them before the next meeting.

 

Do we want to have a social this week? Next week would be easier to plan. Put Jack in charge of planning club nights? E-mailed him about the history themed club nights, he never got back to me about it. Would be good to go after the end of exams.

 

Guest speaker? Doctor George Alexander is giving a lecture at Gunthorpe Town Hall on the 15th, could probably get discounted prices if people are interested.

 

Study help? We could run sessions for people struggling, then they can come and ask us history questions. Would this be too much pressure on our studies?

 

Surprise film night for the committee for turning up? In week 6, maintain that it’ll be a meeting like any other but actually have a couple of cakes, a few drinks, order pizza? And a nice film to say thank you, but do it before summer term starts and exams.

 

Possible films?

300.

A Man For All Seasons

Lawrence of Arabia

Witchfinder General

The Three Musketeers

 

Check out Amazon for some good deals on the DVDs or see if anyone has it for rent?

 

Have to think of something to replace the discussion with the crime society in week 8, Cazenove had a word privately and said that it would be a bad idea with the problems on campus at the moment. He was a little intimidating, but I suppose that’s understandable.

 

Not that we’re doing anything wrong talking about the historical ramifications of crime. Mina would have been a good co-host but I suppose these things can’t be helped.

 

Perhaps another visit to Gunthorpe Museum instead? They’ve got to give us a discount if we go in bulk.

 

Check the website.

 

I need to talk to Meg. I know we argue sometimes, but it’s all in jest. I’m sure. And she’s so nice, and kind. She likes me, she e-mails sometimes with amusing historical facts that she’s found out. And she was the one who asked me for my phone number.

 

There’s nothing in GSU legislation that says that I can’t date someone on my committee, I checked. I suppose that there might be something morally dubious about it, but no one can complain really, can they? Would they? I doubt it.

 

I’d just like to meet for coffee or something, so she knows that I’m interested. I could e-mail her perhaps. Or would that not be formal enough? But if I talked to her after a meeting it would be like Any Other Business from the meeting and that would just be weird.

 

I might bump into her around campus, sometimes that happens on Monday afternoons. I might be lucky.

 

We could get a coffee, or a tea. A meal would be too much wouldn’t it? I think that would be too much.

 

Or, I could take her to go and see the new Les Miserables film? It’s meant to be really good and I know that she likes musicals. That way it could be a friends thing if it goes wrong and a date thing if it does right.

 

All I need to do now is to buck up the courage to actually talk to her, I mean really. It can’t be that hard can it? If I can write a 10,000 word dissertation about the social and political climate of Jack the Ripper in London, Manchester and York then I can do this, can’t I?

 

To-Do List.

Call a meeting on Thursday.

Book a room for said meeting.

Ask Meg to send out the minutes from the last meeting.

Ask Jack about club nights.

Plan a social.

Doctor George Alexander’s talk.

Plan a meet-and-greet for students and lecturers.

History Q&A for the rest of the student body.

Surprise film night for my awesome committee.

Pick a film, list above.

Replace the Crime Society discussion with a trip to Gunthorpe Museum.

And

Ask Meg out on a date to Les Miserables.


	14. Spring Term: Week 3

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

 

The snow has begun to clear from Gunthorpe finally, so life can get back to normal, especially since the exams are over for those taking them, and the university is full of slightly more relaxed students now.

 

This does mean however that they are also celebrating and there can be rather a ruckus in the evenings. Luckily I’m not spending that much time on campus these days, most of my work can be done using the GER Centre, so I suppose I am lucky in that regard.

 

I had to come and visit Robert in his office hours to discuss my problems last year. I know he is only concerned about me, but I believe I am coping well without interference from others. Apart from seminars my visits to campus are all for pleasure at the moment.

 

I met up with Ray for a drink after his final exam. He was very pleased with how it had gone, and I’m confident in his abilities. One day he is going to be a very good social worker and also a brilliant father, he has a very paternal nature about him.

 

He seems to think that I’m getting over involved in my thoughts about the Brooks twins. I’m afraid I simply don’t trust the pair of them. There isn’t anything concrete as to why I have this feeling, but I mistrust them both.

 

Jimmy Brooks, who does boxing with me, was dating Emerson from _The News At Gun_. I spoke to Emerson about it at the office and it turned out to be a much nastier business than I’d expected.

 

I’m sure that the affair has ended now, but it still feels slightly wrong. I haven’t seen Jimmy at Crime Society recently, he has been at boxing however. He’s been incredibly violent towards me there, as though he feels that I had something to do with the end of his relationship with Emerson.

 

I do not deny that I encouraged Emerson to leave once he told me of the facts. I assured him that it was an unhealthy relationship.

 

Jimmy has been rather violent during boxing, as has his brother during fencing. I don’t know what I think they’re doing, and I don’t believe that they are wholly innocent people

 

On a matter that I’m more certain about, while my friendship with Mina has been growing at a steady pace it was mutually agreed that our closeness was not working with regards to our studies.

 

Furthermore, we were not wholly compatible due to our different network of friends. I don’t know whether we would have pursued a relationship had our friends been more compatible, but I believe that _we_ will continue to be friends. In the conventional sense.

 

As Mina is an incredibly practical person I don’t think that we will be spending that much time together in a frivolous way.

 

Speaking of Gunthorpe’s universities love life, there has been a development at _The News At Gun_ , Sammy is in a relationship with someone they seem very happy with. I didn’t know the girl before their relationship started but she seems a nice girl, she’s a third year English student called Spider.

 

I don’t believe that that is her actual name, but Sammy is very happy, they won’t stop talking about Spider when she’s not at the office. She’s at the office quite a lot recently. Her hair is the most noticeable thing about her, she has a mohawk which it dyed red and purple at alternating tips. It is very striking.

 

She and Sammy do appear to be very happy though, even if Sammy is getting noticeably less work done in the office than normal. It doesn’t impact on me that much however, and it allows me to exercise my duties as deputy editor.

 

Emerson is looking quite uncomfortable at the moment though, which is obviously to do with the break-up of his relationship with Jimmy. He doesn’t appear to be enjoying seeing a couple together, but I doubt that he wishes either Spider or Sammy ill.

 

I think he may expect me to be able to control Sammy and Spider, but I don’t feel like it’s that much of a problem for the working environment. Despite having explained this I am still catching him looking from Sammy and Spider over to me hopefully. I am sure that he will be able to acclimatise.

 

On top of this my academic studies have been continuing, although now that we’re into the spring term work is starting to build up. It is however something that I can cope with and I will do my best to remain calm while completing the rest of my degree.

 

This blog, my extra-curriculum activities, my sports - especially boxing and my friends are enough to help me though the rest of the academic year.

 

The hip flask has been put very firmly to one side.

 

Joseph Chandler.

 

* * *

 

[Subject]: Yesterday

[To]: eb400@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] mr800@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Heya Ed,

 

I’m really sorry that I didn’t get around to sending the minutes from the previous meeting before yesterday’s meeting, I hope it didn’t disrupt any of your plans too much.

 

But like I said, I’ve been really swamped under with work recently and I didn’t want to put too much pressure on myself. As I told you I’ve got procedural essays due in this week so I’ve been a bit rushed off my feet.

 

At the end of the meeting you said that there was something that you wanted to talk to me about?

 

Megan

x

 

[Subject]: Re: Yesterday

[To]: mr800@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] eb400@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Hi Megan,

 

Oh, don’t worry about it. I had lots planed to talk about in our meeting anyway, the minutes are just to keep up with GSU regulations. And I mean, they can be useful when bringing up points from previous meetings, but really. Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.

 

I hope your essays are going well, you’re doing the Depictions of Classical Sin and the Rise and Fall of the Monolithic Empires modules this term aren’t you? They sound really interesting, but they weren’t available to me last year. I don’t have much crossover with your eras but if you want someone to talk to I’d be happy to help.

 

Oh, no. It doesn’t really matter. Not something I can say by e-mail anyway.

 

Ed

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Yesterday

[To]: eb400@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] mr800@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Ed,

 

Is everything okay?

 

Megan

x

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: Yesterday

[To]: mr800@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] eb400@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Megan,

 

No, no, everything’s fine, seriously. There’s nothing wrong or anything. It’s just a personal matter. Nothing serious or anything.

 

Ed.

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: Re: Yesterday

[To]: eb400@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] mr800@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Ed,

 

You know you can tell me anything.

 

Megan

x

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Yesterday

[To]: mr800@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] eb400@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Megan,

 

It was… this is actually hard to say over an e-mail, it was going to be really casual, but I was just wondering if you wanted to go and see the new Les Miserables with me.

 

Not like a date, not unless you want it to be. But I know that you like that sort of thing, and I like you and it could be fun. Sorry, I’m rambling, I really shouldn’t have done this via e-mail.

 

Sorry.

 

Ed

 

[Subject]: Oh.

[To]: eb400@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] mr800@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Ed,

 

Oh, oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to force your hand on the matter. That’s, oh. Sorry. That’s not to say that I’m sorry you asked, I mean, I do like you. And Les Miserables has had really good reviews. Not that that’s the only reason I want to go. But yeah, sorry, I should have let you ask me normally. But yeah, yes.

 

Yes.

 

Megan

x

 

[Subject]: Re: Oh

[To]: mr800@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] eb400@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Megan,

 

Really?  You, want to? That’s so good. Is there a particular day that’s good for you that I could book or do you just want to head up to the cinema after a meeting or something?

 

I don’t really know what to say, but I’m very glad you agreed.

 

Thank you,

 

Ed.

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Oh.

[To]: eb400@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] mr800@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Ed

 

I’m free Thursday evening if that’s okay with you?

 

Looking forward to seeing you.

 

Megan

x

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: Oh

[To]: mr800@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] eb400@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Megan,

 

That’s fine. I’ll book tickets for us, if you’re sure?

 

Ed

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: Re: Oh.

[To]: eb400@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] mr800@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Ed,

 

It’s fine. I’m looking forward to it.

 

Megan

X


	15. Spring Term: Week 4

THE NEWS AT GUN

SCANDAL HITS GUNTHORPE

TWENTY FOUR HOUR LIBRARY OPEN TIMES GOING AHEAD SUMMER TERM!

 

Welcome from the editor

Dear Gunners,

It’s almost half way through Spring term and isn’t time flying? I don’t know about you guys, but my studies are going excellently which means that it’s time to start taking our hair down and partying.

 

But obviously, not too hard, we at Gunthorpe have standards to maintain after all, don’t we? Very good standards, even if we’re not quite league table ready yet. But in this issue of _The News At Gun_ , we have all manner of topics for you, our loyal readers to enjoy and dispute over.

 

There has been a clambering for the return of our famous games pages, and so we’re trialling their return on pages 18-20.

 

I hope you enjoy this edition of _The News At Gun_ , go forth and read fellow students!

Love, Sammy Sharpe

 

Night Attacks Hit Gunthorpe Students

It has been made clear to _The News At Gun_ that there have been a series of sexual attacks happening in and around campus. Several female students have reported being harassed verbally and sexually by an unknown male.

 

There have been several incidents that have been reported to the security teams on campus, resulting in there being an increased police presence in the local area.

 

A number of students have reported harassment, and at least one student, _The News At Gun_ can reveal, has reported sexual assault to the local police. The police are encouraging people to be extra vigilant.

 

Gunthorpe Student Union President Lily Lewis gave an official statement to _The News At Gun._  

 

“These have been terrible and unforgivable events to have taken place on Gunthorpe University. Over the last few weeks we have seen several sexual assaults against young women, all students at the University of Gunthorpe.

 

All victims are choosing to remain anonymous, and of course the university is maintaining its policy of accommodation with regards to examinations and assessed work for those involved.

 

The police are closely involved in the investigation and any students or staff members that feel that they may have something to contribute to the investigation are implored to get in contact.

 

Gunthorpe Student Union would like to make it clear to the student body that we are working tirelessly to ensure your safety at this time. If anyone wishes to contact the GSU then our office door is always open to any concerns.”

 

While the official Student Union’s voice is one of restraint and calm, many of the Liberation and Welfare Committees are up in arms that vulnerable students have been placed in a position of danger.

 

Women’s Society’s chair, third year Melissa Kett, is expressing anger at the state of the university, especially with regards to the street lights in and around the university campus. Women’s Society is planning a demonstration on campus, similar to the “Slut Walks” which have been happening around the country.

 

Women’s Society is also working closely with the Student Watch and local police, to try and make the local environment safer for young women, and the general student population.

 

However, when _The News At Gun_ approached Torbin Cazenove, Provost of Rochelle College and currently acting as temporary link between the Student Centre and the police, to get a statement on the current state of criminal affairs on campus, he refused to comment.

 

Despite Torbin Cazenove acting as the university’s link to keep campus safe, there has been an increased state of personal violence on campus this academic year. His efforts for students, staff and members of the public has failed.

 

_The News At Gun_ has contacted the Gunthorpe Student’s Union with their complaints regarding Torbin Cazenove’s actions, or lack thereof.

 

It has been stated by the police, GSU and campus security that the continued assaults on campus will be dealt with to the best of their ability, and _The News At Gun_ is encouraging all students to remain safe.

 

If any of our readers have any information on these assaults then they are encouraged to get in contact with either the police or Student Services themselves or _The News At Gun_ who are willing to pass any information along to the authorities.

 

Caroline Llewellyn (3rd year Medicine) and Edward Buchan (3rd year History)

 

* * *

 

Medics Society Minutes- Week 4- Spring Term- Room R/018

 

Attending: Michael Bourne (Chair), Amrita Paden (Secretary), Josh Soare (Deputy Chair), Caroline Llewellyn (Social Secretary), Bob Davis (Fundraising), David Cohen (acting Treasurer), Kathica Chambers (Media), Janet Peacock (Media) Alyx Hatcher, Faith Homer, Thomas Faye, Penn Wilson, Aiden Jones.

 

Apologises: Nathan Merceron, Adam Parker. Clarence Weedy. Nichola Jennings. Meryl Thomas. Anna McCreedy. Sally York. Jonathan Pearly. Cyril Barnett. Augusta Vale.

 

First on the agenda, Welcome and apologises.

 

Apologises as above, Michael Bourne (MB) introduces himself and the rest of the committee. Introduction to Penn Wilson (PW) as representative of GSU sitting in this meeting to observe and assist with accurate minutes.

 

MB explains that many societies have been reprimanded for taking poor minutes, and therefore there has been an increased Union presence at all meetings in order to once more lift the standards of note keeping.

 

MB puts forward the points of the meeting; the separation of the various medical teams into different societies, the renting of an official cupboard/location in the Medical Sciences building for storage purposes, the voting in of an official treasurer, the establishing of a better working relationship between the Medical Society and the Medicine Department of Gunthorpe University and Gunthorpe Training Hospital.

 

Josh Soare (JS) interjects that the social also needs to be planned and the ideas finalised.

 

Caroline Llewellyn (CL) states that she has several options regarding the social and will raise them later in the evening.

 

MB introduces the possibility of a divergence in Medics Society for the various sectors of medical sciences. Medicine, Medical Sciences, Biochemistry, psychology and Chemistry, Biological & Medicinal Chemistry are all raised as subjects which could have separate societies.

 

Harry Starkey (HS) raises that this seems a waste of time and resources, as all resources would be shared regardless of society affiliation.

 

CL puts forward that such a distinction could alienate Freshers and students new to societies, and perhaps Medic Society could act as the overriding society for all medical students, while individual medical societies could have specific aims and objectives relative to their interests.

 

MB states that there has been an increased number of students interested in the separation of Medic Society and other medical related societies.

 

A vote is taken and the majority falls in favour of not separating the societies entirely.

 

David Cohen (DC) argues fervently in favour of separating the societies and rejecting members who are not studying medicine. PW states that this goes about GSU legislation regarding society membership. DC still maintains that it would make for a better and more clinical medical atmosphere.

 

DC’s considerations are voted on and voted against universally by the committee.

 

MB moves on to discuss the voting in of an official treasurer as David Cohen has been acting as treasurer for the last two terms.

 

DC points out that this has been detrimental to his studies and that there have been no attempts to elect a new treasurer, simply because of his capable handling of the finances over the previous terms.

 

MB asks if anyone at the meeting has any interest in the position of treasurer.

 

Aiden Jones (AJ) says that he would be happy to run for the position if no one else was prepared to run for it.

 

MB states that he would prefer a vote, rather than an unopposed election.

 

MB states that any other applicants, including AJ should write a short statement of no more than 200 words as to why they feel that they would be good at the position. Although the elections would have to be ratified and approved of by GSU it would be possible for the winner of the vote to be announced during Week 6.

 

There are no objections.

 

MB moves on to the final item on the agenda that of attempts to establish a better working relationship between the Medical Society and the Medicine Department of Gunthorpe University and Gunthorpe Training Hospital.

 

MB states that there have been several negative interactions between the various groups and hopes that unity can be achieved over the coming term.

 

AJ points out that there have been several negative incidents between placement students and hospital staff.

 

JS suggests the reinstatement of the Medical Alliance, a previous university concept which ran out of steam several years ago, in which representatives between the university, the medical department and the training hospital gathered to meet and suggest good practice.

 

MB reminds the committee that the Alliance had fallen out of use due to the lack of student interaction with the Alliance.

 

AH suggests getting the various medical course reps involved in the scheme to return the Medical Alliance. AH points out that if the students knew that such a system had once existed that could be the incentive to return it to action.

 

Amrita Paden (AP) offers to contact the course reps with the suggestion of restarting the Medical Alliance.

 

AH states that the name may put people off joining as it sounds a little “Star Wars”.

 

The committee is in agreement that sounding a little Star Wars is cool, as opposed to off putting.

 

HS disagrees but is outvoted.

 

The committee agrees that they will wait until the course reps have responded to AP’s e-mail until any decisions about the Medical Alliance are finalised.

 

Finally MB offers the floor to CL to discuss the next Medic Social.

 

CL points out to the committee that there are several options as to opportunities for socials including quizzes, trips to neighbouring cities and film nights. If a film night is chosen either the student cinema will have to informed or a room will have to be booked for a private session.

 

The list of possible films will be put up on Facebook after the meeting. On top of this there is a possibility of a guest lecturer touring Gunthorpe as part of the Council initiative to increase Gunthorpe’s academic credentials which may be of some interest.

 

DC suggests any lectures on anatomy be conducted with the Crime Society.

 

AP agrees to contact the Crime Society.

 

Committee agree to consult Facebook for their social.

 

AOB.

 

There are no issues raised by the committee.

 

MB dismisses Medical Society.

 

A small number of the committee adjourn to one of the campus bars.

 

Minutes taken by Amrita Paden and approved and signed off by Penn Wilson. 


	16. Spring Term: Week 5

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

It has been an incredibly trying few weeks, both academically and in terms of developments outside of the education system. I’m finding it very hard to overcome my demons at the moment, and I can only hope that I’ll succeed.

 

While I’m sure that this is something that I will be able to defeat with time, perhaps my therapist was correct and I should start to discuss my problems with a trained professional. I don’t know how far it will have to go before I concede though.

 

But I know that I’m struggling, it’s abundantly clear. I’m getting through several shirts a day due to my anxieties. Perhaps this is something that is too hard to deal with alone. But I suppose that is the point of this blog, a place where I can separate my anxieties and stresses and view them in a more logical light.

 

It doesn’t do to simply focus on the problems without acknowledging that there are also solutions. I’ve e-mailed the Mental Health Network anonymously, and they’re willing to talk to any member of the student body who feels that they are having problems. I know that Megan would be pleased if I took the step forward, but, it seems somehow too personal, despite of the implications.

 

Emerson Kent from _The News At Gun_ was injured last week, he claims that it was an accident but I’m inclined to believe that it was done by the hands of either Jimmy or Johnny Brooks. Emerson denies this, but I don’t trust either of the Brooks twins.

 

I am suspicious because while Emerson has always been very prompt coming into the office when _The News At Gun_ needs assembly he failed to attend the latest meeting. When I ended up contacting him, since he had the final draft of an article which needed editing, it transpired that he was in the hospital, having been found unconscious near the Gunthorpe Museum.

 

From what I can gather he’d been slammed against the wall by his attackers, causing a head wound, and then kicked repeatedly in the spine and lower back.

 

He maintains that he doesn’t know who attacked him, and that he thinks that he may have fallen but from what the hospital told me when I collected him there is no way that it could be an accident.

 

I had to collect him as none of his flatmates have a car. I borrowed Robert’s car to drive to the hospital as my own is still down in London, but he was rather understanding about the whole matter.

 

Emerson is now on crutches, and I don’t know how well he’s coping to be honest. I suppose that having someone else to direct my attention to is a good thing, as it allows me to disconnect myself from my own problems.

 

Emerson doesn’t want the situation reported to the police, despite my advice, so I suppose I should respect his wishes. Even regarding my suspicions of the Brooks twins.

 

I can’t tell if this was out of fear regarding Jimmy or out of genuine belief in their innocence. One of the brothers walked past the office while we were working and Emerson physically flinched. The Brooks brothers are not the most honourable individuals.

 

In hopefully better news, I’ve been led to believe that Ed and Megan have gone on a date and that it went well. They went to see the new high budget version of Les Miserables at Gunthorpe’s cinema.

 

I haven’t heard much out of them, but Megan has been rather cheerful at Crime Society meetings, and Ed, while being quiet when he’s been submitting his reports for _The News At Gun_ , has also been smiling quite consistently.

 

Those two suit each other, and I know for a fact that Ed had been sweet on Megan since meeting her so I hope that it continues to go well for the pair. I suppose if they spend much more time around _The News At Gun_ office then Spider and Sammy will rub off on them.

 

Those two are almost too happy, but we can’t begrudge them that. They make the office a friendly environment, even if it is a little cloying for those of us who are not in a relationship. Emerson is still sending glances in my direction when they are indulging in too much PDA.

 

Although I am unable to make Emerson feel better with regards to Sammy and Spider, I’m pleased to be able to say that I’ve still managed to remain friends with Mina.

 

We met for coffee one evening, and although she was unpleased with my decision to collect Emerson from the hospital which had delayed our meeting, we were able to enjoy each other’s company. Well , I say enjoyed each other’s company.

 

We were discussing the sexual assault cases that have been happening on campus. Mina thinks that the perpetrators are outside of the student body due to the times and locations chosen for the assaults. I am unsure as to how much I support her reasoning, especially as she seemed to take any disagreement personally.

 

I think she was smarting since Torbin Cazenove had refused to allow the Crime Society to meet and discuss sexual violence. Although I understand his decision, I see why the Crime Society, and particularly Mina, have taken it as an attack on the Crime Society as opposed to a reaction to events on campus.

 

There is a heightened police presence on campus now thankfully, so I’m sure that they will manage to catch the perpetrators of all offenses, whether the harassments, sexual and physical assaults are linked or not. That said, it has been an incredibly tense year so far, and I hope that it decreases in the run up to exams.

 

Speaking of exams and studying, it has been confirmed that the library will be opening as a twenty four hour library in the summer term. Although it will not be staffed permanently during this period it will be a vast improvement to the problems faced with early closing.

 

I believe that there are plans in place to open up some of the disused rooms to be private study rooms, for those students who wish to spend all night in the library. I believe that the peace and quiet of the library may do me good, especially when the university becomes more hectic and I am concerned about my work load.

 

Perhaps it will even help to calm me, libraries are incredibly peaceful places naturally.

 

Until next time.

 

Joseph Chandler.

 

* * *

 

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are Your Campus, Gee-You-Are Radio]

 

Georgie Davis: Dear listeners, please do not adjust your radio stations, I know that you’re all expecting the dulcet tones of your favourite and mine, John McCormack, but sadly at the last minute John has had to pull out.

 

The official reason being stated by management, aka from a hasty text from John himself, is that he’s not feeling well. Instead of John bringing you your normal highbrow Your Campus news and stories you’ve been left with Georgie Davis.

 

I’ve never listened to this particular radio show myself, so I’m slightly winging it. Music, do you play music?

 

[mumbles off radio]

 

Georgie: No, we do not play music apparently. Well, my producer has just silently indicated to me that normally we answer questions and John just talks and is his normal amicable self. Unfortunately John has all of the questions, so we’re a little stumped.

 

[mumbles off radio, shuffle, paper ruffling]

 

Georgie: Okay, a decision has been reached, Patty, my delightful manager is going to bring in her laptop, open up our e-mail and we’ll take your questions that way. All of you who have already got your questions into John for this week, well, I’m sorry.

 

As we know life isn’t fair, and think of it this way I could be Bob McAvoy. Exactly, not doing so bad now are you? Right, so Patty’s brought in the laptop and we’re here waiting for your questions.

 

I hope that you’ve all got our e-mail address, but if not, here it is again Gunthorpe University Radio At Gunthorpe Dot Co Dot UK. Get those questions coming in Gunners.

 

[cough]

 

Georgie: We didn’t quite think of what to do in the in between times, - make sure that you lot all start sending in those e-mails - so I suppose that I’ll just give you a couple of university notices, that strictly speaking you should have been given in the weekly GSU e-mail, but I know that no one reads any of those. So let’s get moving.

 

[cough]

 

Georgie: Maybe I’ve got whatever mystery illness John’s gone down with. Come back soon mate, I’m much better when I’ve got actual people to interview rather than just reading things out loud.

 

I need social interaction so that I can cope with the stresses and perils of a live radio show. But moving on, university news, well the GSU notice says that because of a computer error the Salisbury Junior Common Room can’t be booked for meetings at the moment.

 

Meaning that if you’re looking for a last minute meeting place, - for work, not for anything else! - then it’s likely to be free. That said now it’s been on the radio that might not be the case. But anyway, look out for the Salisbury Junior Common Room.

 

[clicking of a keyboard]

 

Georgie: Ah, avid listeners, we have our first e-mail, it’s come from an anonymous source, what does he - they say? ~~~~

Georgie: “I’ve got a crush on my boss”… sorry my anonymous friend, but take this one to the Agony Aunt column of _The News At Gun_. I’m sure that you can get some good advice there. Or can you, the eternal question.

 

[clicking of a keyboard]

 

Georgie: Ah, well in this section John normally gives reviews of what’s up and coming this term, but of course since I don’t have his notes, you’ll just have to deal with my second hand knowledge of what’s going on.

 

Firstly, I know that the Union Bar in Buckingham, the Journey Man is contemplating running a special offer of a burger and a beer for just a fiver. So if you think that this is a good idea then go online and let them know!

 

[clicking of a keyboard. Georgie laughs.]

 

Georgie: Ah, so this is a good story that someone just e-mailed in. Oh, this is a classic, let’s see if I can keep myself together enough to tell it. Right, right, I’m calm, I’m calm. Anyway, this story was just e-mailed in by a Dudley resident.

 

Well, we all know that there are now weekly police patrols taking place on campus because of the shit that’s been going down that will totally be sorted out soon. But anyway, I’m setting the scene.

 

[laughs]

 

Georgie: Okay, where was I? Ah, yes. Apparently a few nights ago one of the flats in Dudley had a party with a little too much to drink of an evening, which happens, as we all know especially near the weekend.

> 

And well, one thing lead to another and all was happening and being merry. Well, to paraphrase this very good story, a couple of the flat members thought that a passing policemen was a stripper. Luckily the policeman was very understanding about it, but one of their friends has it all on video.

 

So if you keep an eye on Youtube you never know what you might see!

 

[laughs again]

 

Georgie: That story is going to keep me laughing for hours, I love it. Thank you so much to our sender.

 

Now, what else is happening around campus? Well, it’s not quite around campus, but a little birdie tell me that favourite student haunt, Adders, is opening up for new talent.

 

Every Wednesday night there is going to be a performance of new musical talent playing there, if any bands or single performance acts want to get in on the action. I’m afraid I’ve got no knowledge as to whether you’ll be paid for your musical expertise is not, but it’s worth looking into to get into the music scene.

 

[clicking of a keyboard]

 

Georgie: And not at all related, but news just in from Peter Dockety, 2nd year medical student. He says that Mickle, Rochelle college’s café isn’t accepting card transactions at the moment, and so its cash only for the foreseeable future.

 

Speaking of cafes The Myddle Way has opened up recently and it’s getting good reviews from students and locals alike. Although its hot beverages are not quite up to the Costa, or even Starbucks level - and who isn’t mourning the Costa’s Christmas menu? - their food is above average, and definitely cheap enough to splash out on a student budget.

 

[clicking of a keyboard]

 

Georgie: Ah, we’ve had an e-mail from the library to let us know that to correspond with them opening for twenty four hours in the summer term there are going to be private study rooms opening up too. I mean, who doesn’t want more time to spend in the library hey? We all love that.

 

From what I can gather these rooms are going to have comfortable seats and you might even be able to book them all night, just in case you needed to pull an all nighter in a little comfort.

 

I should stress that that’s not what the library put in their e-mails, but with comfortable seats and lockable doors, you don’t need me to tell you the problems that are going to arise.

 

[clicking of a keyboard]

 

Georgie: And, oh, you’re a good audience this evening, sending me all the best stories today. I’d take John’s spot more often if it meant that I got to listen to your stories.

 

Well, Angela Moon was cycling alongside the river at night, when she passed someone, who was clearly shocked by her cycling past and ended up face first in the river. She waited to fish the poor unfortunate out first, but then made sure to tell us.

 

[clicking of a keyboard]

 

Georgie: We’ve got one more recommendation for you, this time for those of you who fancy keeping up appearances. Dapper Threads is a shop for the hipsters out there as it’s a bit of an up market charity shop.

 

And although it’s a bit of a niche market the prices are pretty darned reasonable if you’re happy to haggle for you bargains. It’s on Bramley Road, if you’re passing that way. And now, we’ll take one more look at the e-mails for you…

 

[clicking of a keyboard]

 

Georgie: Ah,now there’s this one, “Oh Georgie you’re so handsome, come meet me around the back of Le Dale’s Senior Common room and ravish me…” Alas, shockingly enough that e-mail wasn’t real. ~~But~~ Luckily for all you listeners out there, I’m still single ladies! Sorry gents, I’m most probably a lady’s man, but buy me a drink first…

 

[muttering off radio]

 

Georgie: Okay, apparently that’s not a suitable end for a radio show, but what can you do? They all knew what they were getting into when I was asked to stand in for John. Right, then, I’m afraid that I’m going to have to head off and pass you over to Anna Jones to cover the sports news of Gunthorpe University Radio.

 

Enjoy my friends.

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are Sport News, Gee-You-Are Radio]


	17. Spring Term: Week 6

Kray-Ze Meeting Minutes Week 6

 

Private Meeting - Committee Only - Minutes not to be shared with any outside the club. Includes non-affiliated staff, and non-students.

 

Full Membership of Krayze Withheld

 

Attendees: B1, B2, M1, D5, M2, F1, C4, K8, M7, J3, C0, R9, B3, H6, L4, C1.

 

Failed to attend: K2, H4, B8, F4, C3, D6, P7.

 

Matters for discussion at the evening meeting, the problems of keeping up deception, demonstrating at the library, problems of Rochelle college, innocence and detriment [? Just Krayze being difficult].

 

B1 raises the first point of discussion, the problems of keeping up deception.

 

B1 argues in favour of inclusivity around Krayze members and their ploys around campus and beyond.

 

B2 concurs, expresses that there are several external organisations that Krayze may benefit, or may indeed benefit Krayze, to unite with.

 

C0 asks if this will not cause problems with Krayze’s limited membership.

B2’s response is dismissive, and not to be held on record.

 

C0 offers a number of personal contacts, that can be discussed and alluded to in private, and off record.

 

B1 and B2 agree and thank C0.

 

[Just a note to let you know that in Australia B1 and B2 are the names of two favourite children’s characters {they are bananas} and that the image I got in my head of this meeting was less sinister than you might have liked! J  He hee! :-D]

 

H6 similarly offers several possible contacts.

 

The contacts are pursued by the committee, and are deemed adequate.

 

Contacts offered by F1 are refused.

 

The problem of deception at a university level has been given an adequate conclusion.

 

B1 states that the matter will be raised at the next meeting. Date yet to be set.

 

L4 is concerned about the increased presence of outside influences on campus.

 

B2 counters that no influence has affected Krayze yet.

 

C0 points out that they are being fed false information.

 

M2 supports this and emphasises that the false information is from several different sources.

 

B1 agrees, and assures Krayze members that the UR is mostly on their side, with members on the inside. Attempts are being made to solidify their control.

 

M2, C4, K8, M7 all agree.

 

B1 continues to state that NAG however is not onside, and that all contact with the organisation should be abolished.

 

B2’s response is off record.

 

B1 concludes the matter.

 

B1 introduces the Krayze demonstration idea and puts forward the library as a possible location. The idea as it presently stands is that there will be ~~a~~ continuous demonstrations at the library. Making the groups point known while at the same time withholding the identity of Krayze. [What is their point? Doesn’t need to be brought up at the meeting/it’s been so long since I’ve touched this fic that I can’t remember…]

 

B1 continues that CCTV schedules will be sent to the attending members of this meeting. This information will not be shared with the members who are not attending this meeting.

 

B2 adds on a further point that there have been some problems with the Provost of La Dale college. It appears that he suspects something,

 

C0 agrees that this is taking place.

 

B1 points out that this is within the provision of C0 to deal with, as opposed to the student body of Krayze.

 

C0 agrees.

 

B2’s response is off record.

 

B1 closes the discussion on the Le Dale Provost and begins discussing the final problem of innocence and detriment.

 

B1 states that there has been an extension of Krayze’s action into Gunthorpe itself. Problematic. Dealt with by B1 and B2, a matter related to Krayze, but not official business.

 

Will not be circulated by members. A private matter that rests between K2 and an outside influence. B1 just wanted to clear the matter as it has been discussed in circles related to Krayze and attempts needed to be made to set the matter straight. Will not be discussed again in meetings.

 

Any Other Business

 

B2 reminds members to be extra vigilant with their own endevours, so that all action not discussed at meetings has no connection to Krayze and their intensions.

 

M2 enquires about resigning membership of Krayze.

 

B1 points out the diversity that goes into Krayze and the membership legislation.

 

The following discussion took place off-minuted records. Not to be retained.

 

M2 rescinds desire to resign membership.

 

Meeting Terminated.

 

* * *

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are Campus Music, Gee-You-Are Radio]

 

Georgie Davis: Hello students of Gunthorpe University, have I got a surprise for you? Yes. It’s me! I know, I know, you’re not expecting me again.

 

But John’s been double booked and will be running the Uni News section following me. I know, I know, I should be offended that I was third in line to run the Campus Music section of the Gunthorpe University Radio, but what can I say, I’m a whore for fame so one call and here I am.

 

But, anyway, it’s me Georgie Davies, making sure that you on campus get the best music at the best prices. And when I say best prices, I mean almost completely free as there will be music highlights being played right here just for your convenience.

 

[clattering noise almost out of shot]

 

Georgie: There has been some new blood in the Gunthorpe music scene, and we’ve got a couple of the members of this new punk metal indie band in the studio to talk to us today. So, from “Blood and Ink” I would like to welcome Emerson Kent and Amrita Smith.

 

Amrita Smith: Thanks for inviting us.

 

Emerson Kent: Thanks.

 

Georgie: First of all, Amrita, I know that you’re here in a musical sense, but I really want to congratulate you for your amazing swimming results. You’ve won three of your five races against Manchester University, and this put us in an absolutely amazing position in the sports league.

 

Amrita: Thank you, I just did my best. I was having a very good day that day, lucky for Gunthorpe I suppose.

 

Georgie: Exactly, it went very well for us, and yet you still have time to be the drummer of “Blood and Ink”.

 

Emerson: We’re very lucky to have her, she just fell into my lap.

 

[giggle]

 

Emerson: No, not like that at all. We were looking for a new drummer after Finlay left and Amrita just came straight up to Becky Head and volunteered herself. I had very little input on her appointment, she just turned up one day to rehearsal, and she was brilliant. And now we have a rising star of Gunthorpe Sport on our team.

 

Georgie: And you do very well at it. Now, “Blood and Ink” has become a little bit of a sensation on campus. I don’t want to say that it’s been like a rise to stardom, but I happen to know that some of you are being recognised out in town, isn’t that right?

 

Emerson: I’ll take this one, although it wasn’t me that got recognised. It was Mike Lee, our second guitar, he was out in The Night Cap of a Thursday night when he got recognised by a bunch of Freshers.

 

I think they were maths students, from what they said, but yeah, he had a good evening. Not that he took advantage of our loyal fanbase, yeah, I should just stop.

 

Georgie: Oh no, we love gossip here at Gunthorpe University Radio. But now, we should talk more about “Blood and Ink”, how did the rest of you guys actually meet?

 

Emerson: Well, I asked around my criminology class group, and found that Becky was interested ~~too~~ and she knew Mike, so that got Mike on board. Our old drummer, Finlay Mansell was a recommendation by my boss at _The News At Gun_ -Joseph Chandler.

 

So we managed to get him at the last minute for our first couple of performances. And for the life of me I can’t remember how we came across Angel Cooper, she was just a little miracle on the keyboard when we needed her. But yeah, I like our band, we’re rather good together.

 

Georgie: Well, you’ve certainly got the whole of campus on your side. I’ve even been hearing about you from Freshers, and we all know what Freshers are like. Young minds are the most honest and all of that. There’s a saying in that somewhere, I’m sure of it.

 

Emerson: Out of the minds of babes?

 

Georgie: Ah, yes. That’s the one. Probably. But anyway, I digress, your music is certainly a hit with the Gunthorpe campus and you’re thinking of making it big aren’t you?

 

Amrita: Well, if by big you’re talking about the Gunthorpe scene then yes. But in official terms, I know that I’ve got no intention to go into the music industry, it’s just a hobby. But it’s really something that I enjoy.

 

I think for all of us it’s just a way of letting off steam around campus. University can be very hectic and rather trying and it’s good to have an outlet. I know that I’ve got my swimming as well, which is a rather good stress reliever. But with my course it’s nice to do something else, something that’s creative.

 

Georgie: And what is your course?

 

Amrita: I’m a second year physiatrist, so really it’s a wonder that I have any time to listen to music, let alone make my own!

 

[laughs]

 

Georgie: And with that, it’s time to have your first record played, I know that you’ve not recorded that many of your covers and songs, so we had a bit of a limited selection, but without further ado, here is the “Blood and Ink” cover of The Strokes’ “The Modern Age”.

 

[The Modern Age - Blood and Ink]

 

Georgie: I have to admit here that that isn’t my favourite song, so the fact that I played it really does testament to your talents. But, in a more impressive show of musical talent a little birdie told me that you’ve been offered a slot at Adders, tell us more.

 

Emerson: Yes we have, it’s really exciting actually. We’re going to be playing a couple of backup slots when the new season starts. We’re really lucky actually, we had an offer last year to play at The Night Cap but it clashed with several of our members having exams so we had to turn it down.

 

We kind of thought that that was it, you know, but then out of the blue Ralph Peterson, the backstage manager of Adders, e-mailed me and said that we should try out, we did, and well, here we are.

 

Amrita: It’s going to be quite nerve-racking, as come on, it’s Adders, everyone has heard of Adders. And of course as soon as we let it slip all our friends started saying that they’d come along. Luckily for us, and unfortunately for them we don’t have a fixed date yet.

 

Georgie: So, will you be playing your own music, covers or will you get told what to perform?

 

Emerson: To be honest with you I’m not sure yet, I think that we’ll have free reign to a certain extent, but we’ll tailor the sets to the patron’s tastes. We’ve got quite a range, so I’m sure that we’ll be fine.

 

Georgie: You do have a range, don’t you? And that’s almost the perfect lead in for me to play another song, but I went and ruined it by breaking the fourth wall. Anyway, moving swiftly on, I’m now going to play your cover of the Fratellis’ song, “ _Chelsea Dagger_ ”.

 

[Chelsea Dagger - Blood and Ink]

 

Georgie: I do like that one, but so as not to be biased I played it after The Modern Age. But yes, you manage to really twist the song to turn it into something different, or something. I don’t write for _The News At Gun_ , so it’s not my job to tell our listeners what the music sounds like, just to let them listen to it for themselves.

 

[laugh]

 

Georgie: Oh you can laugh, but you can’t deny that it’s true. Except, I forgot, you work for _The News At Gun_ don’t you Emerson?

 

Emerson: I do, but I’m not a reporter, I’m on the editing team. Basically my job is to help assemble the front page in a way that looks manageable as well as fitting in all the various articles. It can be quite tricky in a newspaper with a set amount of pages.

 

Georgie: With how incredibly verbose this university can be at times, I’m sure that’s a challenge.

 

[Emerson laughs]

 

Georgie: Unfortunately, you’ve not recorded any of your original songs and given them to us today have you?

 

Amrita: I’m afraid not, we’ve all been so busy that it was quite a lot of effort to get us all together just to record the five or so that we handed in on Monday, if we’d have to factor in rehearsing and playing new songs as well we’d never have managed it.

 

Georgie: So, as it stands, what are your original tracks, can you give us any hints?

 

Amrita: Em?

 

Emerson: Well, we’ve got a couple written up already that we’ve played a few times, such as “Lilies and Bells”, which was a group collaboration and was inspired by Lily Lewis, and the whole of the GSU team as well as the ringing from Gunthorpe Church.

 

Although it’s not really about the university, it kind of acts as our declaration to it, we all like our university and that song is how we show it. On top of that I’ve personally written a couple that get performed occasionally, such as ‘Pepperton’ which has a bit more of a beat to it, ‘Lonely Caravan Club’ and ‘Press Gang’. There are more in the line-up but they’ve not been test out yet.

 

Also Mike wrote a song without words, which actually has turned out to be quite popular, it’s called ‘Arteries in Prayer’ and uses whistling and humming instead. Becky also trial wrote one of her criminology essays into a piece called ‘The Bloody Rope’ that we’re hopefully going to get to trial at Adders.

 

Georgie: Those sound interesting. For the interest of the press I hope that we’re going to be getting invitations to your performances? Free of charge.

 

Amrita: You’d be lucky. If you’re very nice to us we’ll let you know. When we let everyone else know, with our Twitter feed.

 

Georgie: Ah, yes, the equivocal proof that you’ve made it, the fact that you have a Twitter feed by which you can promote yourself. And for our listeners out there, what’s the title of your Twitter account?

 

Emerson: We’re ‘At Blood Ink’ because someone had already taken Blood and Ink and Blood Ink. So our address is written blood, 1 as in the number , I mean the numeral, en kay.

 

Georgie: So not a bit complicated for our listeners then?

 

Amrita: No, not at all.

 

[laughs]

 

Georgie: I think we might be running out of time, but I’m sure that I can probably squeeze another track in, just for you because I like you. Okay, for our third and final piece by Blood and Ink we here at Gunthorpe University Radio are going to be playing their cover of The White Stripe’s “ _Blue Orchid_ ”.

 

[Blue Orchid - Blood and Ink]

 

Amrita: I’m not playing drums on that one, that must have been when Finlay was still the drummer.

 

Georgie: Well, if that’s not a sign that you need to record more tracks, then I don’t know what is. Now, after the reprieve, I really must hand over to the Gunthorpe University Radio University News, and boy do we need a catchier title. So thank you and goodbye from myself, Emerson Kent,

 

Emerson: Bye.

 

Georgie: and Amrita Smith.

 

Amrita: Goodbye!

 

Georige: And over to the news!

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are Uni News, Gee-You-Are Radio]


	18. Spring Term: Week 7

[Subject]: Re: Weekly team check up

[To]: sjs22@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jam100@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear Sammie,

 

I know that we discussed the matter at length over drinks at The Golden Fleece the other night, but I’d like you to know that I’ve not changed my mind.

 

It’s with great regret that I officially resign from working with _The News At Gun._ I know this sounds really formal, but I just want it to be on the record that I’m resigning, coming into effect from today, hopefully.

 

It’s not anything that anyone’s done particularly. Everyone on the team is really great and I’ve loved working for you and with you. My experience on _The News At Gun_ has been a turning point in my university career, but I believe it’s time to separate.

 

There are a variety of reasons for my decision to leave the team at _The News At Gun_ and their related endeavours in and around campus. My university work load is becoming testing, apparently joint computer science and philosophy is actually quite a tough, moralistic course.

 

As well as this there are a number of personal reasons, that I’d rather not get into over e-mail. I’d say that I would discuss it with you, but I see no reason that we’d actually meet up on campus once I leave the team.

 

Please don’t take this as an insult, you’ve been a brilliant editor in chief, and I hope that your media career continues. You’ve got my vote for the upcoming elections, in spirit at least as I would hope that the termination of my relationship with _The News At Gun_ will have gone through by then.

 

I hope it doesn’t inconvenience you too much. I know that Jackie Parker, the second year linguistics student who’s been working in the music section with me is interested in taking up the role and I think that she’d be a good choice.

 

She told me that she was planning on running for editor of the music section against me at the upcoming elections, but as an ad hoc leader I think that she’d be very successful.

 

Again, many apologise for this, but I feel like it’s for the best.

 

I’m hoping that in the next team check-up you can let the others know that I’ve gone and why.

 

Many thanks and all the best for the future,

Your mate.

John McCormack.

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Weekly team check up

[To]: jam100@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] sjs22@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

John,

 

Thank you for letting me know, I’ll take your e-mail off the mailing list once I’ve sent this e-mail.

 

I’m not going to try and change your mind but it is a great shame to see you go, you’ve always been a good member of the team. Hardworking, but great fun on a night out.

 

We’ll miss your turn of phrase, and I hope to hear you still on Gunthorpe University Radio, even if you’re not working for us it would be good to have you still involved in the media.

 

Again, it is very disappointing to have to let you go, but I respect your decision.

 

Hope to hear from you soon, in a non-media related activity.

 

Sammy.

 

* * *

 

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are Uni News, Gee-You-Are Radio]

 

Mina Norroy: Hello and welcome to today’s version of Uni News on Gunthorpe University Radio, my name is Mina Norroy, you will probably be unused to hearing me as I tend to be working behind the scenes on the smooth running of GUR.

 

However today due to the upheaval on campus I will be interviewing Torbin Cazenove regarding safety, crime initiatives on campus and information about the links between students and the university body.

 

As we all know, Torbin Cazenove is the Provost of Rochelle and head of the Accounting, Business Finance and Management Department and for this academic year he is acting as a point of contact between the Student Centre and the police to ensure open communications between the two. Torbin, welcome.

 

Torbin Cazenove: It’s a pleasure to be here Mina.

 

Mina: Thank you for agreeing to come, I believe that this is going to be an inclusive and exhaustive interview, so its best that we begin.

 

Torbin: Indeed.

 

Mina: Firstly, do you have anything to say on the subject of the increase in criminal activity on campus, most noted in this academic year?

 

Torbin: There is nothing overly unusual about the situation that the university has found itself to be in.

 

Mina: If that is the case Torbin then what do you say about the Gunthorpe Student Union survey regarding crime on campus which put on-campus thefts at an increase of 13% over the last three years?

 

Torbin: Although I hesitate to criticise GSU, I would like to be informed what statistical information these figures are being taken from. I certainly have had no contact from the police regarding the topic, and do not feel as though there is any cause for alarm.

 

Mina: Then perhaps we can discuss the direct action that has been happening on campus regarding female safety?

 

Torbin: This is a topic on which very little has been raised with the Student Centre, and thus little has got to the police. I’m inclined to state that the campus media has somewhat over represented the problem.

 

Mina: Are you implying that female students on campus have been exaggerating their plight?

 

Torbin: I wouldn’t phrase it in that manner, however while there has been an increase in reports to _The News At Gun_ and idle gossip there has been a limited increase in detailed reports to the police originating from this campus.

 

Mina: Would it not make sense for there to be an acknowledgment of the problem, prior to an incident taking place?

 

Torbin: I believe that it is very easy for these things to be blown out of proportion.  There is very little evidence of these problems existing, outside of the fevered imaginings of a few drunken female students and the idle gossip of the university media.

 

[shuffle of paper]

 

Mina: I assume you have read the GSU report on sexual assault on campus? If not, for our listeners, I have just passed Torbin a copy of the major results of that survey.

 

Torbin: I have indeed viewed those results, and stand by my opinion. As the feelings of individual students are subjective, there can be very little faith put in such a result. Furthermore, these results take place beyond the borders of campus and therefore can be said to be invalid.

 

Mina: While I disagree with your conclusion, we shall agree to move on.

 

Torbin: Very wise.

 

Mina: If the events off campus are unsettling, then perhaps we could focus on the events happening on campus? Perhaps the GBH attack which took place last term?

 

Torbin: I can understand why that would be a point of interest regarding safety on campus, although I’m sure that we can all acknowledge that it was a one off event.

 

Mina: Is there any particular reasoning that you can give for stating that it was a one off?

 

Torbin: I would like to believe that that was obvious, there have been no further reoccurrences of the event.

 

Mina: But the perpetrator has not been caught?

 

Torbin: I agree that this has not yet taken place, but I am working closely with the police to come to a satisfactory conclusion.

 

Mina: And yet, it is true that this does not involve an active involvement with the Student Watch?

 

Torbin: Who I choose to consult with regarding student safety is a matter that is left to my own discretion. As is the official university policy I strive to maintain a safe environment for staff, students and members of the public alike.

 

Mina: What about the rumours that this incident involved an on campus gang?

 

Torbin: That is completely scurrilous.

 

Mina: It feels applicable to mention.

 

Torbin: Well, I think that’s just a ridiculous rumour, it hasn’t even been noted in that most reliable of publications _The News At Gun,_ so where this idea came from I hesitate to ask.

 

Mina: This is simply how campus operates with various circles spreading rumours, I cannot clarify any further.

 

[Torbin sighs]

 

Mina: I’m afraid our interview is drawing to a close, is there anything that you wish to say Torbin Cazenove?

 

Torbin: I would like to emphasise that the reports you have referenced as part of this interrogation.

 

Mina: This is not an integration Torbin.

 

Torbin: During this interrogation you reference statistics in crime, which only marginally support your cause. Other forms of on-campus crime have fallen.

 

So you would do well to consult all of the information, as opposed to the information that solely benefits your message.

 

Mina: I should stress that there has been no agenda to this interview, it has been completely objective while simply trying to ascertain the facts. Thank you for your answers regarding crime on campus.

 

Torbin: Thank you Mina.

 

Mina: Indeed, and I hope that our listeners enjoyed this interview, coming up next is the DJ section of the University Radio. Enjoy. ~~~~

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are DJ Time, Gee-You-Are Radio]


	19. Spring Term: Week 8

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

I hesitate to say that these few weeks have been getting steadily better in terms of progression for me, but I believe that I might make it through this term successfully.

 

I haven’t felt the urge to further give in to my demons in a few weeks and I’m hopeful that this will be a good start for me. If I can keep myself relatively clean throughout this term then that will hopefully keep me in good habits throughout the rest of the academic year. One can only persevere.  

 

It doesn’t feel as though this term is going as quickly as the autumn term did. Although now that it is finally week 8 it seems as though Easter is just around the corner.

 

It is possible that this term feels like it is dragging simply because of the joint increased work load and the continual stresses on campus. It’s one of the main downsides of having a role at _The News At Gun_ , it means that you read all of the news on campus first hand, and I have to admit, it’s not always positive.

 

Especially at the moment, these terrible assaults on female students on university property. The authorities are not being very informative regarding the topic, and the assailant has still not been identified, which is causing a terrible ruckus on campus.

 

It is incredibly distasteful, and I can’t help but feel as though there is a blockage somewhere in the system that isn’t allowing the full range of police activities to succeed.

 

I discussed it with Ray and Judy when I was invited for lunch last weekend, and while Ray agreed that he felt that there was something peculiar going on with campus, he feels that I may be being a little paranoid.

 

He recommended that I take any of my concerns to Cazenove, however I think that I may approach Robert over the matter, informally of course. It’s not that I don’t trust Torbin, Robert has spoken well of him, but I would feel more comfortable raising the issue with a family member, as I’m still unsure of what it is I believe is in fact happening.

 

Despite the upset that working at _The News At Gun_ can occasionally bring it has been a good week at the paper. The office, while being busy, especially with Sammy and Spider spending a lot of time in there working, has been quiet. Peaceful.

 

On a similar theme, Emerson is doing well. He’s off the crutches and has been for over a week now, although he is walking rather cautiously, but that is completely understandable.

 

I’ve been told by several people that Emerson’s band, which I believe is called “Blood and Ink” is becoming rather popular with the general student body, which would explain his limited time in the office of late.

 

I hope that his venture is successful, he seems to get a lot of pleasure out of it. He has stopped looking quite as distressed, which I hope is due in part to the Brooks leaving him alone. One can only hope.

 

Although I find it hard to believe, John has resigned from the paper. It hasn’t officially been announced yet, I only heard because Sammy contacted Ray to ask whether John was okay.

 

Between us we can’t think of any reason that John could have for resigning. And in the back of my mind I still distrust Krayze, but of course feelings are unsubstantiated. But I do feel concerned for John, and I hope that he sees fit to discuss his problems.

 

I, more than anyone understand how important it is for people’s problems not to overtake their lives. There should always be an outlet.

 

I must admit that my boxing, while being a suitable outlet for my emotions, is also causing tension due to Jimmy Brooks and Steven Dukes, the pair of them are thick as thieves together and it does not make for the most comfortable sporting arrangement.

 

Although it certainly does help to build one up to rather ferocious bouts. While Jimmy and I are no long openly discussing Emerson or other surrounding topics it is clear that the air has not been cleared, and I almost had my nose broken last weekend.

 

In contrast events at fencing are going almost too smoothly, Johnny is acting like a gentleman, without a bad word to be said to anyone, we even had a bout, which I won, but barely.

 

It is all rather disconcerting, but I’m sure it will pass. There is a friendly happening next week against Lancaster and George convinced me to bout for Gunthorpe. I feel relatively confident, so even if I don’t medal I’m sure that it will be ~~a~~ good fun.

 

One of the new fencers, Gabrielle Cortez approached me looking to improve her foil technique, and it is evident that it needs some work. When we fought she managed to drop the blade, which is an impressive achievement with a pistol grip.

 

But I shall do my best for her. She seems eager to learn, although I may have to e-mail George about club policy regarded foil buttons, there could have been a nasty accident.

 

On lighter news, I believe that Ed and Megan are still dating and that it may in fact be becoming serious, which is good. Love suits both of them and their happiness is almost infectious.

 

Joseph Chandler

 

* * *

 

 

[Subject]: Read this immediately.

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Joe,

 

I left you a voicemail which I hope you received, as this news shouldn’t be gotten second hand. I would have told you this in person, however Judy’s really ill at the moment and I don’t want to leave her when I don’t have to.

 

There’s no easy way to say this, but they found John’s body a few hours ago. He was in the bike shed around the back of the house that he, Finlay, Leo, Megan and that Sanders bloke used to share. They think he hanged himself.

 

Finlay found him, the poor lad’s in pieces and the last I knew Megan was taking him to the hospital because he cut his hand open smashing up their recycling bin. Leo came over here after it happened and just sat in the back garden, I hoped it helped but I don’t think anything could.

 

No one was able to get in contact with Sanders, apparently he hadn’t left a contact number after he dropped out last term.

 

Obviously the police are at the scene trying to work out exactly what happened, but it appears that he just decided to kill himself. No one can think why he’d do this.

 

I’ll keep you updated with any more information when I know it, I just thought that I should tell you as soon as possible.

 

Ray

 

[Subject]: Re: Read this immediately.

[To]: rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

This is so hard to take in, I only saw him last Thursday in passing through Le Dale. I can’t believe that he would resort to such a thing.

 

Thank you for telling me however, it appears that a few people on campus are aware of what has happened, as I’ve been asked to confirm John’s death by a number of students, so thank you for telling me straight away.

 

I suspected that something was wrong. John was a good man, I can’t imagine what could have brought him to this. When he quit _The News At Gun_ \- could that have been him premeditating his actions? It certainly highlighted that something was wrong, he really enjoyed working there.

 

I hope that Megan, Finlay and Leo are all alright, I’ve not seen or heard from any of them in a while.

 

Take care of yourself, and I hope Judy is doing better.

 

Joe

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Read this immediately.

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Joe,

 

I can’t say that it’s anything that any of us expected. You’re right, John was always such a good bloke, and he always seemed on top of things. From what we can tell there was nothing going wrong in his courses and his girlfriend is just devastated.

 

They hadn’t had a fight in over a month. I don’t envy the guy who had to tell her that her boyfriend was dead. They’d been going out for three years, Judy and I used to joke about double dating when we were old married couples.

 

She doesn’t want visitors, bless her, and I think her friends at home are keeping her company. But what a shock it must have been for her, let alone for us.

 

I’m not sure how the others are coping, to an extent I don’t think they’re coping very well. Megan is spending a lot of time with Ed, and I think their house is just a little too empty for Finlay.

 

I think I heard him say that he was sleeping on the floor at Emerson’s, from the newspaper, although I wouldn’t doubt it if he had the bed and Emerson was on the floor, soppy git. I don’t know about Leo, he’s been hit harder than everyone else it seems. He’s very quiet.

 

There’s nothing back from the police to suggest that it was anything other than suicide. The funeral’s taking place next month, so it’ll be during the Easter break I assume.

 

There’s nothing that we could have done Joe, make sure that you remember that.

 

Judy is getting better, slowly but surely, thank you for asking.

 

Ray

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: Read this immediately.

[To]: rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Ray,

 

I feel for John’s girlfriend, but at least she’s surrounded by people who can support her. I regret to say that I don’t think I ever met John’s partner, but he spoke about her fondly enough, and ~~if~~ anyone who dated John would have a strong and resilient character.  . Didn’t he once say that she was a beautician? It scarcely matters now.

 

Caroline found out earlier, and she was struck very hard by it, as well she would be. I grant that my condolences were not much, but I hope that I brought her some comfort.

 

This really has shocked a large number of the student body, even a number of the staff seem subdued.

 

John really did have such a large presence on campus, between his work at Gunthorpe University Radio and at _The News At Gun_ as well as just being an all-round likable man.

 

Georgie, Georgie Davis from the Gunthorpe University Radio wrote in to the newspaper about dedicating either the Your Campus or the Campus Music section to John’s memory.

 

Both Sammy and I were also invited to go on the show to talk about John, but I declined. I feel that Sammy may do so and talk about John as a work colleague. If you are interested I’m sure Georgie would respond well to any input.

 

People cope in different ways, don’t they? I promise that I’ll do my best to maintain myself, during this time. John was always a supportive friend to me, and I know that he would not appreciate me giving sway to my demons at a time such as this.

 

I’ll make arrangements for the funeral, thank you for letting me know.

 

I just wish we knew why he did what he did. As a form of closure, it is very tempting to sit around and think of what could have been done to change matters, but as we know that cannot change the past.

 

I’m glad that Judy is getting better, and that the pair of you have each other at this time. Closer to the end of term we should have a drink together to celebrate John’s memory. All of us that knew him. It would be a fine send off for those not attending the funeral.

 

Joe

 

[Subject]:Re: Re: Re: Re: Read this immediately.

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

I’ll e-mail Georgie about the dedication programme, I’m not sure how I feel about it butGeorgie seems an alright sort.

 

And make sure you stick to that promise mate, we want to help you but I think we’ve all got a lot on our plates at the moment and could do without your nonsense, no offense.

 

I guess we’ll never know why he did it, although you’d have thought that he’d have told his mates what was bothering him. I guess he thought it was beyond us, and maybe it was. He’s at peace now, at least that’s something.

 

Cheers mate, you should come around of an evening, Judy and I would be pleased to see you.


	20. Spring Term: Week 9

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are Uni News, Gee-You-Are Radio]

 

Georgie Davis: Dear listeners, today’s edition of Campus Music is going to be a sober one.

 

As many of you know I’ve stood in for John McCormack in the past but this is now a permanent posting as John sadly died last week in tragic circumstances.

 

But as John knew, the show must go on and so we’re returning to give you the lowdown on what’s happening at your university this month. And to kick us off, a classic for John by Billie Joel.

 

[Only The Good Die Young - Billie Joel]

 

Georgie: That is a good song for a good bloke,

 

[rustle of paper]

 

Georgie: Although we don’t often fraternise with the enemy here at Gunthorpe University Radio Sammy Sharpe, second year history student and the editor in chief of _The News At Gun_ was planning on coming in.

 

They were going to be speaking to us about what it’s like being the second best student media on campus, but due to personal circumstance they’ve found themselves unable to so instead we have a written statement to read out on his behalf, about John McCormack.

 

Georgie: “When I was asked to write something about John McCormack I didn’t know where to start, simply because John has always been such a massive personality in the Gunthorpe media scene. If anyone needed stories about anyone then John would be the man to ask.

 

He had all the best stories about Bob McAvoy, which luckily most of us have written down and if you needed a man to tell you a tale or two then he was certainly the person you’d want to buy a drink.

 

But when I sat down to write this I didn’t know what to say about John. When I was told that John had died I was shocked and heartbroken, John was a good man, a diligent worker and an even better friend. He will be missed at _The News At Gun_ , and I’m sure by the staff of Gunthorpe University Radio.

 

Ultimately however, John will be missed simply because he was at heart an honest man. We miss him already and will raise a glass to him in The Golden Fleece, to him and to his stories.”

 

[Georgie sniffs]

 

Georgie: That was very touching memorial from Sammy Sharpe at _The News At Gun_ and I have to admit that the first time I read that eulogy there were tears. But, the show must go on, John knew that as well as any of us. It seems that campus is quieting down on the whole at the moment, with most people geared up for the final slog of this term.

 

Nearly two thirds of the way now gang, another week and we’ll be able to say that we’ve only got the final straight left. And won’t that be a relief, it’s a terrifying thought for third years such as myself. Soon we’re going to have to leave the safe world of university and enter the bad, mad wide world.

 

But not me exactly, as I’ll be coming back as a Masters student, and if my performance is deemed adequate I’ll be back for another year of radio Gunthorpe. Of all the things I thought I would do with my degree, entering ~~a~~ radio was not one of them. What do you think my favourite audience, could I make it big time?

 

But I digress, campus seems to be settling down into its routine rather well, and we’ve even got rather good weather, things on the whole are good, despite everything.

 

[Someone Like You - Adele]

 

Georgie: Okay, that brought the mood down a little, I have to admit, but at least it’s a good song, we can’t deny that. I’ve been led to believe that Glee did a cover of it at some point, but no fear, I’m not planning on sullying your ears with Glee.

 

Speaking of music a couple of the campus music scenes are getting a lot of attention. We’ve been told that a number of the orchestras and bands are going on tour during the Easter period, but one lucky band, the brass band is getting to go on tour right in our own England.

 

Which, although not very exciting for them means that anyone who misses out on their Easter concert this weekend will be able to see them again when they kick off their tour.

 

[Death or Glory - University of Gunthorpe Brass Band]

 

Georgie: That’s an old piece by the Brass Band, from a few years ago now, but for some reason all the bands and orchestras have stopped recording their pieces except for special occasions, so I’ve no idea whether this is being played currently, but expect something good.

 

Also, I have news from the Union. Harvey Mitchell, our vice president, has announced that there is going to be a Mental Health awareness drive and campaign. This will take the form of a number of awareness discussions, as well as some interactive talks and a survey for all members of the university body to engage in.

 

There will be more information on this topic as it comes up, but so far it is looking likely to be taking place next academic year, so keep your ears and eyes peeled for that. But, anyway, it’s nearly time to wrap up now.

 

[Always Look on the Bright Side of Life - Monty Python]

 

Georgie: And that, my avid listeners is all that we have time for today, and because our schedules all got a little bit confused, coming up next instead of being the sports, is the Campus Music section of Gunthorpe University Radio. Enjoy!

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are Campus Music, Gee-You-Are Radio]

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rutland Police – Witness Statement

 

Name: Joseph Lewis Chandler

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Occupation: Student, Gunthorpe University ~~~~

Date: 4/4/13

Time of event: 18:06

Time of interview and statement: 19:47

 

I Joseph Chandler, a Masters student at Gunthorpe University, hereby state that all the information written below is an honest and true representation of the events which I witnessed, and I agree to its use in a court of law.

 

For the last academic term, there have been rumours of multiple sexual assaults happening on campus. Four of these cases ~~which~~ have been reported to the authorities, but no one has been charged.

 

On Thursday the 4th of April, while walking through campus, just after six o’clock having met a fellow student, Ray Miles, to drink to the memory of a recently deceased friend, I heard a commotion near Buckingham College in the smoking area.

 

Having some experience in boxing I felt obliged to step in.

 

I checked my phone and noted the time as being 6:01, however, due to my phone being set five minutes early this was actually 6:06.

 

It was at this time that I saw Nathan Merceron and [name withheld] a [year group withheld]] student, [age withheld] who I knew by sight.

 

I saw the accused, Nathan Merceron holding [name withheld] by the right upper arm. [Name withheld] appeared physically uncomfortable with his presence. And she repeatedly told him to leave her alone. She was not speaking at an exceptionally loud volume but her intentions were clear.

 

I recognised Nathan Merceron as a Medical Student, a member of the Medical Society. I did not know him personally, but I had knowledge of him due to a friend on the committee, Caroline Llewellyn, a twenty three year old third year student.

 

Merceron then placed his hand across [name withheld]’s mouth and attempted to place a hand up her skirt. It was at this point that I stepped in.

 

I took Merceron by the shoulder and when he resisted I twisted his arm behind his back. [Name withheld] was incredibly unsettled at this point, but I convinced her to stay and call the police. She expressed fears that she wouldn’t be believed but I promised to back up her evidence.

 

Merceron repeated apologies for his actions, which while at first being directed towards [name withheld] then continued to branch out regarding other female students on campus.

 

The police arrived at 18:37, and took Nathan Merceron into custody. They then took [name withheld] into police protection to take her statement. I accompanied further police officers to discuss what had occurred with Torbin Cazenove, the Provost of Rochelle and acting liaison between the police and The Student Centre.

 

I hereby confirm that this written information is the truth, as fully as can be remembered at the time of writing, although it may be amended with full knowledge of the police should anything further arise.

 

Joseph Chandler


	21. Spring Term: Week 10

THE NEWS AT GUN

TRAIN STRIKE TO AFFECT STUDENTS

SPRING FLOODING SET TO STRIKE CAMPUS FOR THE FOURTH YEAR RUNNING

 

Welcome from the editor

Dear new Gunners,

We’ve reached the end of the Spring term fellow Gunners and I can count the number of editions of _The News at Gun_ that we have left this year on my fingers, which is a terrifying prospect but hopefully we can make the coming weeks go with a bang.

 

What can I say for the final edition of _The News At Gun_ this term? We’ve certainly had a term of ups and downs, the ups bringing Gunthorpe to a long desired position in Russell Group and the downs leading to the loss of one of our own.

 

And riding through all of this has been _The News At Gun_ bringing you the best of the best throughout the term, in slightly less than weekly updates although, and you heard it here first folks, there are plans for _The News At Gun_ to have an online supplement in the coming term, keep your web browsers clear!

 

And without further ado, I will stand aside for my team to take over.

Love, Sammy Sharpe

 

The Best Of The Best At Gunthorpe

Who’d have thought that it was only April? It has already been quite the year at Gunthorpe University so far, and now luckily there is the opportunity for a little peace and quiet at home, away from exams and into the clutches of the Easter Bunny. Chocolate, or the best dairy free alternative, for everyone!

 

But before this term wraps up at _The News At Gun_ we’ve decided to bring you the best of the best, and bring you up to speed on a few of the highlights of this term at Gunthorpe.

 

Office Romance?

The rumour mill at Gunthorpe is positively flying with the story going around that GSU President, Lily Lewis and her Vice President Harvey Mitchell are dating.

 

As only to be expected the GSU office denied such an event, continuing to state that any relationships taking place between GSU officers were a private matter for the Officers to declare. Until it had a negative effect on GSU policy or on their standing in the university, so we’re all good to go it seems.

 

While we here at _The News At Gun_ have no official statement to make, we think that a GSU baby would be an adorable thing, and would take over the world. Not that, of course, we hold any truth to these rumours. (Team Lilvey forever.)

 

Gunthorpe Goes Punk Metal

Students have always been a creative bunch, as we can attest having donated months of our lives to making a newspaper fit for kings, or at least prestigious awards. And we will be getting our awards sooner rather than later, mark our words.

 

But what we’re here to discuss now is how “Blood and Ink” has taken the Gunthorpe scene by storm. At _The News at Gun_ we’ve commented about the hit of Emerson Kent’s punk metal pop band “Blood and Ink” previously, but while most student endeavours peter out by the first term or so this one is going strong. If anything it’s getting better. They stepped it up when drummer Finlay Mansell was replaced by star swimmer Amrita Smith.

 

While their hits have mostly been covers of popular punk tunes in the Union bars or even the occasional slot at Adders, they’re branching out into their own original hits, which are starting to actually become popular in their own right. All we can do it is to hope that their continued success doesn’t become affected by those pesky exams in summer term.

 

On your marks, get set, BAKE!

 

Baking Society has always been a staple of Gunthorpe University’s societies and clubs, but this year under the guiding instruction of Lizzie Pepper and the fortunately named Margery Baker it has gone to the next level. Baking Soc has managed to raise a whopping £5,328 for Raising and Giving.

 

There’s no word yet as to what charity the money raised is going towards, however on top of being good for charity Baking Society has managed to endear itself to the general exam sitting student body. It has promised to have a cake and coffee stall in the foyer of the library on Tuesdays and Thursdays during the exam weeks in Summer term.

 

This service will be free, or in as much as possible will be free. If anyone wants to help out with this system then please contact Lizzie Pepper on lizzie_hot_like_peppers@hotmail.com or lp234@gunthorpe.co.uk, as this is now an officially sponsored event by _The News At Gun._

 

What can we say? We like cake!

 

We’re all Krayze here.

Now, as ever Baking Society remains a fine institutional part of Gunthorpe University, with everyone knowing what’s going on with it.

 

But at the opposite end of the scale we have secret societies like Krayze.

 

Despite being around for many years no one really quite knows what they do. Very few members of Krayze have come out into the light but what we know for sure is that the two Brooks brothers, Jimmy and Johnny the third year twins, studying joint history and politics and Accounting, Business Finance and Management respectively are involved, somehow.

 

We’ve been unable to get hold of the minutes from Krayze, but a few months ago a coded membership list was passed into our hands, and not even our best cryptic crossword writer was able to crack it. So, we’re going to let bygones be bygones, after all if no one knows what Krayze is or what they’re doing then what’s the harm?

 

Books, books, books.

 

After much deliberation and years of campaigning for it, starting summer term, week one Gunthorpe University Library is going to be opening up for 24 hours! Including Sundays.

 

Just in time for the exam period. Although it won’t be staffed officially during this time, there will be volunteer students who will be able to gain a little extra cash by sitting at the help desk between 7pm and 7am.

 

There are also a number of study rooms being opened up, which can be booked and will allow for a bit of silent or group study to take place behind closed doors.  The doors will even be lockable, so you’ve got no excuse to be tardy with your work.

 

If you’re interested in working for the library then pop in and talk to the help desk.

 

Under new management

The Stone Roses, one of Gunthorpe’s favourite student haunts is going under new management as of the week of publication.

 

With its cheap drinks and available pool table it’s often first on the list for pub crawls and many people don’t manage to leave to carry on with their evening. The Stone Roses is also popular for its variety of music, so definitely a pub to look out for.

 

And currently we have no idea of to what extent things are going to change, and how things are going to stay the same. We can but hope that The Stone Roses is going to stay just as good as ever.

 

Lights, camera, action.

Melissa Kett, the chair of Women’s Society has succeeded in pushing forward the battle for having better light in and around campus. This has been a major campaign for several years now, and it is with great elation from the entire student body that this movement has finally gone through.

 

Lily Lewis gave the following statement regarding the lighting. “There has been a breakthrough in safety on campus with the decision having been made to improve on campus lighting. After discussion with the campus maintenance crew there will be an increase of 30% in the lighting along the main paths, and 70% along currently badly lit footpaths.”

 

The future is going to be bright!

 

The height of fashion

In less exciting news, especially for the fashion conscious out there, or at least those of you who are keen on a bargain, there is going to be a Primark opening in Gunthorpe along Station Road. It’s set to open during the Easter Holidays, so by the time we return there is going to be a cheap fashion outlet in town. Available on the 7 bus route.

 

 _The News At Gun_ wants YOU!

Our photography editor Sally-Anne Ripper started a photography competition last month and it really hit the ground running. We already have hundreds of entries lining the walls of our office and are looking forward to many more.

 

The details of the competition are on our Twitter feed, however the gist is to take a photo that you think represents Gunthorpe as a university, as a town and as a place for you.

 

The competition winner will be announced at the start of next term and there’s still time for you to make it in, as the deadline is this coming Friday!

 

Arrests Made

And finally, an arrest has taken place with relation to the sexual assault of female students on campus and the police have confirmed that the assailant will be charged. ~~.~~ The attacker, a student whose name has not been released, has been removed from the university until further notice.

 

The police feel confident that the perpetrator of all the previous harassments on campus has been caught.

 

The Student Watch gave the following short statement.

“After the previous actions taking place against female students on campus there has been a successful arrest of a man believed to have been behind the previous assaults. We are confident that this has concluded the matter.”

 

And with that round up, here’s to a less adventurous Summer term!

Frances Kelly (2nd year Medicine), Edmund Holmes (2nd year French) Caroline Llewellyn (3rd year Medicine).

 

* * *

 

[Subject]: Easter Medics Meet Up?

[To]: Medic Society Mailing List

[From:] medicsoc@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Hi medics,

 

As ever, it’s Caroline, your Social Secretary for Medic Society writing to you today. I’d like to thank you all for another good term of being a medic at Gunthorpe University.

 

It sounds sappy but I honestly think that I for one would be a completely different student, and certainly would have a different medical style, without the help of all of you. So, that’s my message to you all.

 

Now, moving on to the business of this e-mail, at the last committee meeting there was a vote taken and it was decided that we should have a social during the Easter break.

 

While a number of options were suggested as to where we should go on Facebook the vote eventually went to the Bethlem Museum in London. If enough people reply to this e-mail as to whether they can come we’ll be able to book a hostel if people want to stay overnight.

 

We’re thinking about going on what would be the Thursday of the second week of the Easter holidays, as this should give any students going on tour time to get back and get sorted. If enough people object though, we can consider changing the day.

 

The plan is that people will arrange their own transport to London, and then we’ll meet around ten o’clock at Euston Station and settle in at the hostel.

 

Then we’ll get the train down to East Croydon to go to the museum, we’d then spend the day at the museum and archives there and then return to London for the evening.

 

The hostel will be booked until Saturday, so there are also plans to go and look at the old Bedlam building on Friday, which as many of you know is now the Imperial War Museum.

 

This would then give us the rest of Friday and Saturday to enjoy London. These are the plans so far, there was a good turn out on the Facebook page for this, but I’d like to make sure of numbers before we start booking things. So please make sure to e-mail both me and David Cohen as to whether you’re definitely coming on the trip.

 

David has agreed to act as treasurer for this trip as Aiden Jones is spending the holidays in Germany, luckily for him, so make sure to contact David about how the breakdown of costs is working out. It shouldn’t be more than about £40, excluding train tickets, but you’ve got to make your own travel arrangements.

 

And finally, Michael Bourne has gone home for the holidays already, though he has said that he’s planning on making it down for the trip. He asked me to give you his thanks for being such a good society this year, and to say that he’d especially like to thank his committee, and that at some point there will be drinks on him.

 

And I’d like to add in from myself, that that’ll be the day.

 

Take care of yourself, and let us know if you’ll be joining us in London,

 

Love,

Caroline.


	22. Easter Holidays

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

I was not expecting there to be much happening in the Easter Holidays, I was going to continue my work on my Masters and hopefully enjoying a little relative downtime, but this was not to be.

 

Despite living near campus, I generally feel no need to make my way there when term is ended, after all there would appear to be very little reason to do so.

 

However, there has been an influx of activity taking place around the empty campus which fascinated me, so I made my way there to speak to Robert, who is still in his office for three out of six days a week.

 

While Robert told me very little of what was going on, he did reveal enough to intrigue me. He told me that there’d been an anonymous student coming forward with certain information regarding the crimes on campus over the previous two terms. While he didn’t tell me what happened to that information it did seem to pertain to something interesting.

 

I was awaiting the opportunity to speak to Ray, however he had e-mailed me while I was out. Ray shares his Social Work course with Harvey Mitchell, the Vice-President of the Gunthorpe Student Union, so despite Harvey’s position he has a connection to the import happenings on campus.

 

George Wilde is running for the Gunthorpe Sport Officer next year, and while we are not close, I did e-mail him to see if he could confirm any information from the Union from his end. But from the best of my abilities I believe that the following information is correct.

 

I had been correct to distrust Krayze and its anonymous members, as well as the Brooks brothers. The twins Jimmy and Johnny had apparently been running an empire of crime of sorts upon campus and their spheres of influence had extended even to certain members of staff.

 

The student membership was extensive and influential, including large swathes of the Business Department, foreign languages and history. Most shockingly it seems that Leo Fitzgerald was a member, and although he was not an influential member he was still deep in the heart of the organisation.

 

All the students who were involved with Krayze are being removed from Gunthorpe immediately, while the more active members such as Jimmy and Johnny Brooks have been taken in by the police to await further questioning.Steven Dukes from boxing is the only student I know of that is being treated leniently in this matter.

> 

Apparently he went rogue and turned over evidence to the authorities, having been promised some form of reward. I do not know when or why that happened, but it appears to have been pivotal to the downfall of Krayze.

 

I haven’t been able to ascertain what event caused the fall of Krayze, but I cannot deny that it’s something which I am incredibly pleased by.

 

The most dramatic revelation regarding the Krayze case, however, was regarding the staff involvement. Torbin Cazenove, the Provost of Rochelle and head of the Accounting, Business Finance and Management Department was also involved, and as liaison between the university and police has been leading the police astray.

 

Apparently he had been working with Jimmy and Johnny to maintain the air of secrecy around campus, while also doing his best to limit the suspicion that was cast upon them.

 

 Torbin Cazenove has, according to Robert, been fired without reference, which I am rather glad about. The man was always unsettling, and now we know why.

 

From what I can gather from Ray and George, a number of the Krayze minutes and semi-official e-mails have been seized and a few of them have been decoded.

 

There’s little doubt that all of the members of Krayze have been identified, however there still remains the possibility that there is more to this story than meets the eye.

 

It can now be hoped that the majority of the crimes that had been unsolved can be attributed to Krayze and brought to justice. The Grievous Bodily Harm assault on the unnamed student after the pool and snooker event has been linked to Krayze members, and the rumour mill is heavily implementing Jimmy and Johnny themselves as the perpetrators.

 

A lot of has been going on on campus and many students are attributing this to Krayze and its members. While it makes for an incredibly rich criminal history ~~of~~ for the university, the sexual assaults taking place on campus were not the doing of Krayze, and instead were due to Nathan Merceron.

 

I have to give evidence in court regarding the Nathan Merceron case, as I caught him in the act of attempting to force himself upon a fellow student. I’ve already given a police statement on the matter, and Merceron gave a full confession.

 

He even admitted to making a number of unsettling phone calls and text messages, including the ones which unsettled Caroline previously.

 

Speaking of giving evidence, Emerson Kent has offered to give evidence regarding the Krayze case, due to his attack and subsequent head injury. I must admit that I was initially concerned that Emerson was somehow involved, due to his brief personal relationship with Jimmy Brooks.

 

I was pleased to find out differently. He e-mailed me for my advice regarding whether he should give evidence, and I believe that his evidence will be an important part of the case.

 

I do not know how much documented evidence he has of his injury though. Should it come to it I am sure that sections of my blog would be able to be time dated and used as evidence.

 

Even though I could have suspected Emerson Kent of being involved with Krayze due to Jimmy Brooks, I still find it hard to acknowledge John’s involvement with the organisation.

 

From what has been uncovered by the expose on Krayze, John McCormack had wished to defect, disliking what the organisation had become. On finding that there was no way that he could leave without endangering others, he took the only way out that he could consider.

 

His actions are still confusing, and yet this brings some form of resolution to the matter.

 

I spent an evening off from my studies to have a drink with Ray, and we drank to his memory and his bravery. 

 

Joseph Chandler

 

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

Further developments since my last entry has caused me to document events further.

 

After this all came out I e-mailed Sammy Sharpe at _The News At Gun_ because although this would be a great story for the paper to cover, I didn’t think it seemed appropriate to document on as an body affiliated with the Union.

 

Luckily Sammy agreed that to break the news first hand would be not a wholly acceptable use of _The News At Gun_ and instead that there would be a comment based on the official GSU statement made.

 

It is certain that there is going to be a statement made, even if I didn’t know that Harvey Mitchell had an involvement in the case I would not have doubted the existence of the GSU statement.

 

There are rumours circulating that there was a link between Krayze and Gunthorpe University Radio. As Johnny Brooks had a position of power at the radio station it seems likely that these may be true.

 

From what I’ve heard there is going to be a much more carefully imposed system regarding campus media, and that it is going to be much more carefully considered in future.

 

Apparently there is going to be a new GSU officer, a Media Officer and this person will take charge of the application of university media. I know that Sammy is considering the role, but because of his dedication to the paper I doubt that he will go for it.

 

There’s only one more term left at Gunthorpe, and to be honest with you, I cannot see that there are going to be many more opportunities for trauma on campus. And for the sake of everyone, I do hope not.

 

Joseph Chandler.


	23. Summer Term: Week 1

[Subject]: Psychology Society Study

[To]: Withheld Mailing List

[BC:] Withheld Mailing List

[CC:] Withheld Mailing List

[From:] ml340@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear Sir/Madam,

 

My name is Morgan Lamb and I am a second year psychology student, specialising in coping strategies for those with minor mental health conditions, such as OCD, panic attacks or mild Autism.

 

I am looking to extend the focus group of my project regarding said coping strategies, and would be grateful if you would allow me to get first-hand information of what it is like to go through such an experience and if possible to gather some information on strategies and the impact on everyday life.

 

I would be very grateful if you could send me an e-mail in the next couple of days saying if you are interested in assisting me with this project. If you agree I will be sending out a number of surveys, and if you are comfortable with the situation then I would like it if we could meet in an informal setting to have a discussion.

 

Many thanks, and I look forward to hearing from you all soon,

 

Kind regards,

 

Morgan Lamb

Gunthorpe University

Psychology

 

[Subject]: Re: Psychology Society Study

[To]: ml340@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Morgan,

 

While this is not normally something that I would generally consider taking part in, I am willing to discuss this topic with you in light of the new term and a fresh start.

 

I would like to know a little more about the topic you are studying and how I would be able to help, before I allow my results and information to be used in an academic sense.

 

I expect that results will be kept confidential unless permission is granted?

 

I would rather that information regarding my mental health problems be kept as private as possible, as I am sure you can understand.

 

Many thanks,

 

Joe

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Psychology Society Study

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] ml340@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear Joe,

 

I’m sorry, my initial e-mail should have been clearer and your concerns are completely understandable. My aims are to keep all my sources private, and only to declare names of those who want to be identified.

 

Even in that situation, I will make sure to allow students to place checks regarding any of their personal information at any time up until publication.

 

I hope that my suggestion doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable, but I find that I explain my project better in person, even my personal superior tells me so, so if you would be amenable, would you like to meet up for a coffee, say at the Library Café on Wednesday afternoon to discuss it?

 

Sorry, that makes it sounds like I’m asking you out, I’m talking strictly in a professional capacity, not that I’m a professional in the technical terms, just a student. Anyway, I’m sorry, this e-mail appears to be getting away from me slightly.

 

I hope I’ve answered any questions you have regarding my study.

 

Thank you,

 

Morgan Lamb

Gunthorpe University

Psychology

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: Psychology Society Study

[To]: ml340@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Morgan,

 

That is much clearer now, thank you. I would like to remain as anonymous as possible for obvious reasons. To use the popular idiom, I’m not quite “out” to all of my friends and colleagues yet.

 

Wednesday at the library café would be very suitable, thank you. I would ask how we could recognise each other, but I recognise your name from _The News At Gun_ , you’re the academic news editor are you not?

 

As I am sure you’ve worked out through our correspondence and my e-mail address, I’m Joseph the assembly editor and deputy editor.

 

I look forward to meeting you properly on Wednesday.

 

Joe

 

* * *

 

  

THE NEWS AT GUN

WELCOME TO SUMMER!

TWENTY FOUR HOUR LIBRARY OPENING DOES NOT GO AS PLANNED WITH EMERGENCY FIRE ALARM RUINING THE ATMOSPHERE!

 

Welcome from the editor

Dear Gunners,

The summer term has begun which gives us only a short ten weeks together before we call it a year at Gunthorpe. The summer of 2013 has a lot to live up to, but hopefully we here at _The News At Gun_ are able to start the ball rolling by announcing the new online supplement, available to all for free at www.thenewsatgun.co.uk.

 

On top of this we are delighted to be announcing that we are in need of even more journalists in training, to fill our online pages as well as our physical ones.

 

But what can I say to encourage you to look inside, well for starters we have the low down on the new look of the library, and we have the results of Sally-Anne’s photography competition. Keep your eyes peeled!

 

But yes, summer 2013, campus is coming to life and there will be water fights at dawn.

Love, Sammy Sharpe

 

The Krayze Scandal the Official GSU Statement

As many students will now be aware, the student organisation “Krayze” was disbanded over the course of the Easter holidays, and many of its members elected to leave the university, and some have been taken into police custody.

 

Following are the re-prints of a number of official university statements, regarding Krayze, its subsequent dismissal and the ramifications around campus.

 

Lily Lewis’ official GSU statement read:

“It comes as a great shock to the vast number of both the student body and the staff of Gunthorpe University, that the responsibility for some of the most shocking actions taking place on campus over the last three years have been done by a small number of students in the organisation known as Krayze. 

While Krayze was known as an unusual and highly secretive society, no one could have known the extent to which the society was a problem on campus. It has been revealed that Krayze, an organisation with under forty members, was directly responsible for at least twenty acts awaiting persecution.

 

The worst of these is the attack which took place against a male student in week 9 of the autumn term. These crimes are now being looked at again, and this time Gunthorpe is cooperating fully with the police.

 

Although a large number of Krayze members are remaining anonymous, I shall state that the two leaders, Jimmy and Johnny Brooks, previously third year students at this university, are awaiting sentence.

 

There are also links between the student body and the staff with regards to Krayze. Any members of the staff body found to have been involved will be facing the full force of the Universities legal department.

 

I would like to issue an official apology from the Gunthorpe University Union to all who have been affected, whether directly or indirectly, by the appalling conduct which has been taking place.

 

There is no excuse which can explain why Krayze was able to be unregulated and unratified for the number of years which it was active for. All I can do is apologies for the Union and promise that all university societies will be much more closely monitored in the future.

 

As a result of this, I am also announcing a new Officer position, that of GSU Media Officer.

 

It has been revealed that Krayze, through Johnny Brooks’ involvement with Gunthorpe University Radio, had a certain monopoly on the transfer of information on campus, and this is completely unacceptable.

 

To ensure that such a situation cannot happen again, the newly created position of Media Officer was created and they will sit in on all committee meetings of university media and will be granted full access to notes, minutes and will have the final say regarding content.

 

We hope that this and our apologies will be enough to help plug the breach that has emerged between university club culture and the majority of students.”

 

Robert Anderson, Head of Sociology, Provost of Le Dale College and acting Provost of Rochelle, is on the record as having said the following.

 

“The events of recent months have been a terrible shock, both to the university and to the population at large, and have cast Gunthorpe University in an understandably bad light. I am not here to attempt to excuse any of these actions, let alone the knowledge that Gunthorpe University Staff had a part to play in the society known as Krayze.

 

The first I had heard of this terrible society being on campus was when I was informed of the resignation of a key member of staff. It cannot be stressed enough that this entire situation comes as a shock to the vast majority of those on campus, students, staff and members of the public alike.

 

There is very little that can be done to reassure people that such a situation will not emerge again.

 

Despite this, I would like to give all of you reading this a firm assurance that while Gunthorpe Student’s Union, led by Lily Lewis, is doing their upmost to provide safety and security to University Students, the staff body are also echoing these aims.

 

There will be a higher security presence? on campus, and stricter policy regarding job applications and referencing.

 

We are all trying to unite behind a successful and supportive University and Student’s Union at the moment, and your cooperation will be much appreciated. Thank you, and repeated apologies for prior events]”

 

A representative of The Student Watch came to _The News At Gun_ with the following statement:

 

“We at The Student Watch are incredibly happy to hear of the successful conclusion of a number of criminal cases having been taking place on campus. However, the knowledge that a number of these criminal acts were both perpetrated and protected by a small number of the student body is distressing.

 

The existence of, what can only be described as a small time criminal empire, originating from an on-campus society, known as Krayze, says little either for the safety of students on campus or for the correct spread of information regarding safety and criminal activity.

 

We at The Student Watch are going to increase the regularity of our meetings and to create official points of contact within the student body, the staff, local police and Neighbourhood Watch schemes.

 

We are awaiting GSU legislation to verify us as a student led organisation, which will then allow for an increase of funding and awareness which will hopefully do much for campus and the student body in general.

 

We are also planning on releasing a number of PDFs regarding issues like safety at university, how to stay out of trouble and who to talk to if you find yourself in a dangerous situation. These will be free for the student body, as well as staff and concerned members of the public.

 

We hope that this will go some way to atone for our lack of involvement in the successful conclusion to this horrific chapter of campus life.”

 

There is no official comment on the topic from _The News At Gun_ although in the next edition of _The News At Gun_ the Opinion pages will cover the connection between crime and university life.

Caroline Llewellyn (3rd year Medicine) Sammy Sharpe (2nd year History)

 

Winners of the Sally-Anne Ripper Photography Announced!

With a flood of entries to Gunthorpe’s first photography competition we are delighted to announce for you the winners of our Photography Competition.

 

Runners Up

 

Dan Hodge, 2nd Year Computer Science Student, [pictured: a wall of books taken out of the key texts section of the library, the titles are all in gold and the books are brightly coloured, shades of red, green and blue. The image is very vivid and there are no gaps between the books, and the entire screen is filled with books.] The third place prize will be a £10 gift voucher for Gunthorpe’s Views, the local photographic shop.

 

David Cohen, 2nd Year Medical Sciences, came second with this image, [pictured: an androgynous figure, wearing one red leather glove and one black leather glove, mostly in shadow, with a fountain pen in one hand and a shadowy unidentified object, the backdrop to the image is the Gunthorpe Canal.] The second place prize is a Gunthorpe University logo’d hoody in the size and colour of the student’s choice.

 

And finally, the winner of the Sally-Anne Ripper is Cameron King, a third year history student, came first with this image [pictured: against the background of Rochelle  College Porters Lodge there is the shadow of two kissing figures, their genders are unclear, the sky is bright, however there appears to be the slight drizzle of rain in the picture. The couple have elongated legs from the angle of the photo, and one of the figures has one leg just above the ground]

 

The first place prize is a a £5 voucher for Gunthorpe’s Views, the local photographic shop, a Gunthorpe University logo’d hoody in the size and colour of the student’s choice and an agreement with _The News At Gun_ to have a six photo deal with the new online supplement

 

 ~~,~~ I would like to thank all of you for your entries to the first of hopefully many photography competitions, all your entries were superb and they are all decorating our office and acting to give us inspiration throughout the rest of this terms news reporting.

 

Sally-Anne Ripper (4th Year Medical Student)


	24. Summer Term: Week 2

[Subject]: Battle of the Blood joint activity + social?

[To]: crimesoc@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] [medicsoc@gunthorpe.co.uk](mailto:medicsoc@gunthorpe.co.uk)

 

To Emma Rook,

 

I know that this topic has been discussed informally at drunken evenings, and the occasional drunken mornings at The Night Cap, but ~~I~~ as we’ve just gone through our fist committee meeting of the year I’d like to formally invite you to a joint Medical Society and Crime Society activity and possible social.

 

A “Battle of the Blood” (working title, might not make it through GSU legislation as it’s a little triggery) social would be brilliant, as we could all dress up as zombies and cadavers. But we might have to do a little something together before hand to get backing from the Union for it.

 

I was hoping that we’d be able to meet up to plan this, maybe a focus could be put on violent criminology, or possibly from a scientific perspective - the different uses of blood in crime detection.

 

The more I think about it the more I would prefer that to be the topic of discussion, it seems very interesting and would be tame enough not to worry the Union.

 

I think that this is something that we should sort out before we continue to introduce the idea properly to our respective societies.

 

Please get in touch soon,

 

Michael Bourne,

Chair of Medical Society

 

[Subject]: Re: Battle of the Blood joint activity + social?

[To]: medicsoc@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] crimesoc@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Heya Michael,

 

Yes, I have a vague recollection of those conversations, they certainly sound like something that we would come up with together.

 

I love the title “Battle of the Blood” but I see what you mean about it maybe not getting through the accepted criteria. We could perhaps go down the traditional route and call it “The Bloody Knife” or something? Or, assuming that we manage to get a guest speaker, perhaps we could call it “[name of speaker] in the [location of talk] with the bloody knife?” in the style of a murder mystery. I’m not sure if that would work actually.

 

I have to say that I agree with how interesting it could be to discuss blood in crime detection, because that would enable the medical society to have a decent amount of content, while also making sure that crime society has something relevant to discuss. 

I’m sure that we would be able to ask some of our professors to talk, possibly for free, but might it be more interesting to get an external speaker in. Off the top of my head I can’t think of anyone who would be good, would it be worth asking around regarding forensic scientists?

 

Although the main gist of the event would be to have this talk I think that it’s very important for us to do a social as well to make sure to draw everyone in. If we can decide on a day then I could probably book us a floor at Vodka Revolution, or at least get us cheaper entry than normal, maybe only £1.50 or so?

 

But yeah, I think that this would be an awesome idea and we should make plans for it.

 

Emma

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Battle of the Blood joint activity + social?

[To]: crimesoc@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] medicsoc@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Emma,

 

Want to meet up at the Union bar next Tuesday to hash out a rough plan? And also have a drink because I’ve been spending far too much time in labs and lectures than could be good for me. I’m sure you’re equally busy so a break would be good for both of us!

 

I see what you’re trying to do with the name thing there, but no offense I don’t really think that it’s working. It’s hard to make a good pun about blood and for it not to sound really morbid and creepy.

 

Push comes to shove we could just title the talk and then call it a zombies and cadavers social afterwards?

 

I’ve got a friend in forensic science, who might know someone who knows someone, but I think if we want to advertise this as something impressive and worth attending we probably want more than just to trot out our professors, people might feel a little short changed.

 

Free or reduced entry into Vodka Revolution would be brilliant if you can swing it. We’ll sort out a date as soon as possible.

 

Michael

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: Battle of the Blood joint activity + social?

[To]: medicsoc@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] crimesoc@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Are you asking me out Michael? Ask me properly and buy me a drink and we’ll see! But no, next Tuesday would work out fine for me. It’s a date then.

 

Yeah, no, I know that it wasn’t a very good title idea. I think I’m with you that we should just go with the title of the talk, it would make sense to be honest.

 

Having a zombies and cadavers social would be the best. We’ll decide the day when we meet up, it should be easy enough to pick. Once we know the day I’ll sweet talk the guys at Vodka Revolution, I’m sure it’ll be fine.

 

Emma

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: Re: Re: Battle of the Blood joint activity + social?

[To]: crimesoc@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] medicsoc@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

No, no I wasn’t asking you out. Not properly, you’d know if I’d asked you out, it would have been much more obvious than that mumbling question. Well, it would have been mumbling had I been speaking, instead of typing.

 

But no, I’m not asking you out, and even if I was I wouldn’t be asking you out via an e-mail about a joint medical and criminal societies social and talk. I’m much more suave than that. Anyway, I’ll see you next Tuesday, not on a date!

 

I’ve got a couple of names off various people who could do a talk for us, and I approached my medical theory professor about whether they knew anyone who would be willing to do a talk for us and I got a few e-mail addresses.

 

Basically, I think that we should look through these names, see if anyone would be up for visiting us and then possibly book one of two of them for a couple of talks. Ah, for the free wifi on the Union Bar, I’m sure we’ll get it sorted.

 

Okay, that’ll be great. If you could let them know that we’re going to do a social at some point during the following weeks that would be good. Between the two societies there might be about fifty members going, from what I can gather from Facebook anyway. Should be enough of a rough figure to work with.

 

See you on Tuesday.

 

Michael

 

* * *

 

THE NEWS AT GUN ONLINE

 

Agony Aunt Column

Granny Gun is a mysterious Gunthorpe citizen, who has for years been working tirelessly to improve the lives of her fellow students with applications of tea and sympathy.

 

She now also lends an ear to the hard done by of Gunthorpe by writing this weekly agony aunt column.

 

Dear Granny Gun,

I think that one of my lecturers really hates me, I’ve been late to a number of their lectures and I feel like they think all of my questions are really stupid. I’ve tried talking to my supervisor about this, but I don’t want to sound like I’m whining.

 

I don’t think that it’s affecting my grades, but it’s really making me not want to go to any more lectures. I don’t know what to do though, as I really like the topic that they lecture in!

Help!

A concerned student

 

Dear A-Concerned-Student

Perhaps it would be possible to arrange a meeting between you and your lecturer? If this makes you uncomfortable I’m sure you could also arrange it so that one of your course reps was with you. I think that the best thing in this situation would be to speak to your lecturer directly, and to possibly apologise for being late.

 

However, never apologise for asking questions, questions are fundamentally important. I am sure that your lecturer doesn’t hate you however, and that this is all just a misunderstanding.

Love, Granny Gun

 

 

Dear Granny Gun,

I think I’ve got an STI and I don’t know what to do, I don’t think that I’m a slut or anything, but after my boyfriend broke up with me last month I’ve have a couple of one night stands, to try and get over him. But then I had a call from one of the guys I’d slept with saying that I’d given him an STI.

 

I tried to tell the other’s that I’d slept with, and my ex. But my ex wouldn’t listen to me. Now I’m worried that he’d given me the STI by having an affair when we were together. All my friends said that he was bad news and now I don’t know what to do.

A confused classics student.

 

Dear A-Confused-History-Student

I’m sorry, this must be a really difficult situation for you to be in, but well done for coming clean to people that you’ve slept with. That can be a very hard thing for you to do and I’m very proud of you for doing it. 

 

Unless your ex comes clean I don’t think that you’ll know if he gave you the STI or not, but you could always compare your test results if he’d be happy to give them to you.

 

Most importantly you need to make an appointment with the Health Centre to get an STI screening, and to get prescribed for any treatment that you need.

Love, Granny Gun

 

Dear Granny Gun,

I’m a gay man, who’s got a crush on my straight friend. We’re not especially close, but he helped me out when my ex turned nasty, and I think I’ve slightly put him on a pedestal because of it.

 

But I really like him as a friend and he makes me feel important. I don’t know what to do, he’s never shown any real indication of being even a little bit bi-curious, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship.

 

And I can’t tell my friends because so many of them know him that I can’t trust them not to tell him.

From, Video Killed The Radio Star

 

Dear Video Killed The Radio Star

It sounds like you value your friend’s friendship too much to risk disrupting it. It seems like you know what to do, but consider it this way, if you knew your friend would be receptive to your advances would you try to turn your friendship into something more? I hope that you find that things are easier.

Love, Granny Gun


	25. Summer Term: Week 3

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

 

Campus has begun to quieten down a little now, as most of the students appear to be realising that there are only two week until their exams start.

 

I’m not sure if the majority of them have been studying as hard as they ought to have been, but with the library finally on twenty four hour opening times I am sure that they will be able to catch up.

 

There has certainly been a tempering of the atmosphere at _The News at Gun_ office, while fencing and boxing has increased attendance. I’m assuming this is due to the releasing of exams stress.

 

I have to say, now that Jimmy and Johnny have left their respective sports there has been a calming down in the competitive edge.

 

I hear from George Wilde that Tim West the current Sport’s Officer is disappointed that Jimmy Brooks has left. Completely off the record he has admitted that this is because of his habit of bringing in sponsorship for boxing. I must admit that he was a very good boxer.

 

But regardless, it is an incredibly good thing that both the twins and Krayze have left this university. And in the spirit of a fresh start, and with the support of both Ray and Caroline, I decided to talk to someone regarding my demons.

 

There’s a girl, woman really, Morgan Lamb, who’s a second year, studying psychology. She sent out an e-mail asking for volunteers with minor mental health conditions, to discuss coping strategies and I volunteered. I don’t really know why I agreed to do this, but it seems like a good idea, and Morgan is a very nice girl.

 

We met for a coffee, well, Morgan had coffee, and I had a tea. But we ended up conversing for a few hours, and although the topic of conversation started as being related to her project we were soon talking about a wide number of different subjects and ideas.

 

It was a surprisingly pleasant time, and when I told Ray and Caroline they shared knowing glances and were completely insufferable, although I know that they mean well. I don’t think that they’re serious, though Morgan is a lovely girl. I would like to see more of her, but I simply don’t know. She’s charming.

 

I do have to focus on my studies at the moment, so we will have to see what comes of it.

 

On the whole, things are going well. I am managing to cope with my demons rather well, especially now that term has started to become calmer. I haven’t used anything to self-medicate in a long while, and I can only hope that this continues. I feel like it probably will.

 

* * *

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are Uni News, Gee-You-Are Radio]

 

Georgie Davis: Friends, Romans, Gunthorpe Men, hello and welcome to today’s edition of Gunthorpe University Radio’s Uni News. It seems like news has been a little thin on the ground recently, but I’m sure that I will be able to fill an entire half hour, after all, talking incoherently for long periods of time is my speciality.

 

Who else would be able to talk about college rivalries for a solid forty minutes when I was meant to be discussing the impact of college sport on the university system?

 

Now, for today’s Uni News, I’ve had a few e-mail’s in from a couple of clubs and societies that want a shout out, but first off I’ve had a request from the library to talk about their latest venture.

 

Now, unless you’ve been living in a hole for the past three weeks then you’ll know that the library had the opening for their impressive twenty four hour library. With the evening and early morning shift being staffed solely by student volunteers it makes the university library a very snug place to be in the early evening.

 

The library is now a twenty four hour endeavour opened seven days per week. There has been the suggestion that Sunday’s might not be open for twenty four hours, it depends on both the demand of the library and the supply of volunteers.

 

The design of the library has also recently been dragged kicking and screaming into the present day with a number of the old storage rooms being opened up for student study centres.

 

These would be able to hold between one to five students at a time and be lockable and bookable.

 

So, the library is just an incredibly awesome enterprise, and you should all go there and study. Well, it’s not like you all need me to encourage you to head to the library, exams are dawning after all.

 

[tapping of a keyboard]

 

Georgie: Now, what else can I say that can delight you my dear listeners? I’ve had an e-mail from Michael Bourne and Emma Rook the respective chairs of the Medical Society and the Crime Society touting their joint lecture, question and answer session and a social.

 

Apparently the talk is regarding the different use of blood patterns in both criminology and medical studies, and is being held by two leading experts on the topic. I mean, it sounds delightful doesn’t it? I mean, I can’t deny that it sounds interesting, but hey, I’m an English literature student, I like my blood to be written on the page rather than splashed in front of me.

 

The meeting and social is only available for members of either the Medical Society or the Crime Society, and even then there may be a problem with the number of spaces depending on how popular it is. Emma and Michael would like to point out that it’ll be a brilliant deal and that as many people as possible should turn up.

 

All members are invited to the ‘Zombies and Cadavers’ social after the talk and they’ve managed to book a room in Vodka Revolution. I have to admit to being a little jealous about this!

 

Remember, that offer is open to all students in either society, so if the idea appeals to you then make sure to e-mail Michael Bourne or Emma Rook with the details. I think the provisional date is next Thursday, so make sure to stay informed.

 

[tapping of a keyboard]

 

Georgie: And there’s only one more topic to discuss, unless anyone feels like e-mailing something in to Gunthorpe University Radio At Gunthorpe Dot Co Dot UK in the next five minutes then please go ahead!

 

Getting back to the library for a moment, Baking Society is running trials of its coffee and cupcakes stall, and although they’re asking for a small donation per cake or coffee it’s a really good deal.

 

[tapping of a keyboard]

 

Georgie: Unfortunately no one saw fit to e-mail something in, so I’m afraid I’m going to have to pass you over to the stars of our DJ team at Gunthorpe University Radio. Have fun listeners! Bye.

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are DJ time, Gee-You-Are Radio]


	26. Summer Term: Week 4

[Subject]: Results to the Editor Elections Now In

[To]: The News At Gun members mailing list

[From:] thenewsatgun@gunthorpe.co.uk

jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear all,

 

The results have come in, and I would like to be the first to announce that Sammy Sharpe has been voted in again as the chair of _The News At Gun_ and by default continues to be our editor.

 

While this result should come as no surprise considering Sammy’s dedication to the paper, I would like to commiserate with the opposing editors, and I am sure that their time will soon come. After all, Sammy can’t stay here forever, as much as we would love him to.

 

I would like to suggest a small gathering to celebrate Sammy’s election, possibly a meal at somewhere like Nandos. Afterwards we could make an evening of it at Adders and Vodka Revolution, ending at The Night Cap for those of you who want to stay out late.

 

Joe

 

[Subject]: Re: Congratulations to Sammy Sharpe

[To]: jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

The News At Gun members mailing list

[From:] sjs22@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

To everyone,

 

Thank you so much for your congratulations, after all it was you who voted for me so I only hope that I can keep up to your high standards.

 

I’d love to have a meal with the whole of _The News At Gun_ crew, it would be great for us to all spend some time together before exams really start to take their toll. I think Joe is organising it, so I hope that everyone who can make it does make it.

 

Again, thanks for your congratulations and thanks for your support, and ultimately your votes.

 

Sammy

 

+*+

 

[Subject]: Evening Out

[To]: The News At Gun members mailing list

[From:] thenewsatgun@gunthorpe.co.uk

jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

I’d just like to remind everyone that this evening we’re all heading out to Nandos, about fifteen of us are expected, and if anyone can’t make it then  please text me at 07718987419 so that we can keep a track of everyone.

 

I hope to see you all later.

 

Joe.

 

[Subject]: Re: Evening Out

[To]: The News At Gun members mailing list

[From:] thenewsatgun@gunthorpe.co.uk

jlc250@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear all,

 

I am aware that I am sending this e-mail out relatively early on the morning after a rather heavy night out, but I have to remind you that a number of the articles for the next hard copy edition of _The News At Gun_ are required in by lunch time today.

 

Also a number of you are expected in to help with the assembly of the paper either this afternoon or Saturday morning.

 

I won’t name any names regarding who has yet to hand in their articles, but the sooner the better would be best for all concerned.

 

I am glad that everyone had a good time at the party, and we weren’t even too drunk and disorderly as a group, I doubt we’ll end up being reported by _The News At Gun_ anyway.

 

We did have a good night out, even if some of us now have to work out how to get the permanent marker off our face.

 

Hope to hear from you soon.

 

Joe

 

* * *

 

[Subject]: Library Thefts

[To]: Withheld Mailing List

[From:] gunthorpeuniversitylibrary@gunthorpe.co.uk

lp234@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear all student,

 

I am writing to inform you that there have been an increasing number of liberties taken regarding the application of the new library system over the past four weeks.

 

It appears that many students are taking advantage of the knowledge that between seven in the evening and eight in the morning the university library is solely staffed by student volunteers.

 

There is an increasing propensity for books going missing, the journals being replaced in entirely the wrong section of the library, DVDs and music are actively being stolen from the library and the archives are being left in disarray.

 

This is blatantly disrespectful, both of the library itself and to the volunteers and the paid library staff.

 

If this treatment of the library carries on parts of the library may have to be closed off to ensure that the library remains open for twenty four hours.

 

The sections that could be closing would include the DVD library and the historical archives, although this would exclude key texts, especially during this period of exam preparation.

 

A number of students’ library cards are being suspended due to their actions regarding the treatment of the library. CCTV footage has captured their antics clearly.

 

Students are shown taking library books and running through the barriers, setting off the alarms and ignoring the student volunteers attempts ~~ing~~ to stop them. People have also had library cards suspended due to their failure to return books, DVDs and other library items.

 

As a representative of the library staff and the Student Library Volunteers, I hope that this unacceptable behaviour soon comes to a close, else there are going to have to be changes made to the current library system.

 

It has been an incredible effort to make sure that the University Library is operating at such a high level, and it would be incredibly disappointing should the library have to take a step backwards regarding its support for students, entirely due to the behaviour of a small number of individuals.

 

I would also like to take the time to remind you that during the evening hours of the library, between seven in the evening to eight in the morning the use of a library card is required to be able to get into the library building.

 

I hope that the right message is taken from this e-mail and that the situation resolves itself without the need of any unpleasant action.

 

Thank you,

 

Lizzie Pepper,

A Student Library Volunteer


	27. Summer Term: Week 5

THE NEWS AT GUN

EXAM SEASON DAWNS

A SEVENTH COLLEGE FOR GUNTHORPE, A GOOD IDEA OR NOT?

 

Welcome from the editor

Dear new Gunners,

It’s week five, and we all know what that means, it means that exams are finally upon us and in only three short weeks we shall all be free for another year, or until January for those of us who have exams then.

 

So we’re making sure that you’re going to have plenty to entertain you when you’re not working. Our Fun Pages are action packed this week, to make a welcome break from your revision.

 

I was voted back as editor of your favourite on campus media, so I’m afraid that you’ll have to cope with me for the rest of the academic year and hopefully into next year if I pass my exams too.

 

It’s very stressful having to run such a successful media empire as well as navigating my studies, but I’m sure I’ll manage. And so will all of you, good luck fellow Gunners!

Love, Sammy Sharpe

 

Survivors Guide

It’s the first week of the exams for many of us, and we all know that in this period we students are not the best at looking after ourselves, let alone being fully prepared for our exams.

 

So _The News At Gun_ hasdecided to put together a handy Gunthorpe Exam Survivors Guide, so ready your zombie shooting rifle and your best key texts knowledge. Exams, we’re out to get you!

 

First off, make sure that you eat and sleep properly.

 

While it may seem like a good idea for you to live off super-noodles, two hours sleep and to cram in revision, we here at _The News At Gun_ know that this just doesn’t work.

 

We all _think_ that it’s a good strategy, but you will end up crashing and feeling like you’ve lost half a day’s work or you’ll get to the end of your final exam and know that you could have done better.

 

Don’t party too hard.

 

We know that it’s a hard ask, but really, it’s essential if you want to get through your exams in one piece. There’s nothing wrong with letting your hair down if you’ve been working steadily for a few days, but you have to make sure to take it easy.

 

You don’t want to wreck your good work by partying a little too hard, if not for yourself then for your flatmates, they won’t be very pleased with you if you’re partying ~~hard~~ and they’re still working. Think of it this way, it’s only another three weeks until you can spend every night at Vodka Revolution and Adders.

 

Revise.

 

It sounds stupid, but don’t think that you can get away with just notes and memory alone. You really need to get yourself to the library and get some reading done. If you have practice papers to write, then make sure you write them, if you can do draft essays, then do them or go and talk to your professor if you’re unsure.

 

It doesn’t matter how you revise, there are lots of different ways to do it, but make sure that you revise.

 

Remember to take breaks and don’t get stressed!

 

Working hard for your exams is really important, but you can’t work 24/7, it’s simply not possible. So divide your work down into manageable sections. Give yourself an half hour break every couple of hours or so, and if you find yourself getting irate and stressed then take another break. Like the driving adverts say, tiredness kills, and you want to be at your peak to tackle these exams!

 

In case of mitigating circumstances -

 

Tell someone what has gone wrong, and preferably make that person your point of contact in your department. It’s no good being a martyr for your subject and if you perform under your peak you won’t be able to post-date any explanations or excuses..

 

As long as your mitigating circumstances are reasonable and you think that they might genuinely affect your work in exams then make sure to inform the officials.

 

If necessary, call Nightline or The Student Support Centre.

 

Seriously, these guys are there to talk to. All calls to Nightline are completely anonymous if you feel that things are becoming too much.

 

The Student Centre is run by university staff who will understand all of the official channels to go through if things are getting tough. Never feel like a burden when you’re talking to these people, that is what they’re there for.

 

Check, double check and triple check.

 

Before you head off for your exam make sure that you know how to get to it, to the point that you could get there in your sleep. Make sure you know which college, building or block your exam is in, if you’re unsure then ask the Porters beforehand or go on a little expedition yourself to make sure that you know where you’re going.

 

Make sure you know how long it’s going to take you to walk or cycle to your exam. If you’re cycling make sure that you’ll have somewhere to lock up and have somewhere you can leave your helmet.

 

Make sure you know what time your exam is, you don’t want to be thinking that you have a morning exam and it ends up being that you could have been well rested for an exam that is happening in the afternoon instead.

 

Or even worse, it could happen the other way around. Make sure that your alarm is set and that you’ll make it to your exam on time. Take any measure necessary.

 

If you’ve got a morning exam then make sure to have ~~got~~ your things ready before hand, if you need a calculator make sure that its labelled and got a full battery charge, make sure that all your pens have ink in them and store everything in a clear pencil case.

 

If you need a dictionary and have permission as an international student then bring both your dictionary and permission letter.

 

Cheating isn’t worth it.

 

The truth is, you will get caught so don’t try and sneak any notes into the exam hall or computer room, it simply won’t work. Everything will get checked before the exam starts, so no matter how clever you think you’ve been at hiding any notes, it simply won’t help.

 

The invigilators have been invigilating since before most of us started doing exams and there’s really nothing that can get past them, it’s not worth it. Honestly.

 

Last minute checks.

 

Go to the toilet before your exam, it sounds simplistic advise, but you don’t want to lose time to go to the loo, and to be honest it’s just embarrassing to put up your hand and ask for permission to go to the toilet. So just be sensible on that front.

 

Mobile Phones.

 

Switch it off and leave it in your bag, or better still don’t even take it with you. Leave it at home and go back to Facebook and twitter once the exam is over. Really, you can be parted from it for enough time to sit a paper, I know you can. We believe in you.

 

Practical matters.

 

Have some food before your exam, even if you feel nervous, just a little something will help you through that. And remember, you’re totally within your right to take tissues and a bottle of water (label removed), into your exams. Take them up on that offer, even if you don’t think you’re going to need to sneeze or have a drink, it’s better safe than sorry.

 

Ultimately.

 

Be sure to remember that at the end of the day, these are only exams. We’ve all got long and happy lives ahead of us, so if we can put these things in perspective then we can move on. Exams are very important, but our happiness and welfare is more so, you got it?

 

And there you go, that’s _The News At Gun_ survival guide to the 2013 summer exams, good luck Gunners, we know that you’ll be superb!

 

Caroline Llewellyn (3rd year Medicine) Beth Young (2nd year Journalism)

 

* * *

 

[Subject]: Good luck from your favourite society

[To]: LGBTQ Complete Mailing List

[From:] lgbtq@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Hi all,

 

It’s Angel Gale here, your Officer and Chair, and I just wanted to send you a quick e-mail, wishing you luck in your upcoming exams.

 

I’m sure that you’ll all do brilliantly! And it’s only three weeks!

 

As a little celebration of how well I’m sure you’re all going to be, we’re planning a social for Week 7. We were thinking of Thursday, as most people will have finished their exams by then, (and it’s the only date that our Social Secretary was free to organise) just a couple of drinks at The Scotsman, and then moving on to Adders and The Night Cap.

 

If this falls through we’re also thinking of possibly doing a trip to Liverpool in the weekend of Week 8, nothing too expensive though, just visiting a couple of clubs, and it’ll be subsidised as much as possible.

 

We’re not going to be having another official meeting until Week 7, so don’t worry about coming along in the next two weeks, as there won’t be anyone here to chair the meeting. Okay, that’s all the announcements that we have for you so far. Good luck!

 

Angel Gale


	28. Summer Term: Week 6

Blood and Ink Band @blood1nk

Hi guys, sorry but we have to announce that we at Blood and Ink are going to be taking a short hiatus.  [5m]

 

Blood and Ink Band @blood1nk

Nothing permanent, don't worry about that! It's just that all five of us want to be able to focus on our exams and so we're putting away our [5m]

 

Blood and Ink Band @blood1nk

guitars, drum sticks and microphones for the next couple of weeks. We will be back! [5m]

 

Blood and Ink Band @blood1nk

However, to make up for the bad news that we're not going to be around campus for the next couple of weeks we do have a special announcement [4m]

 

Blood and Ink Band @blood1nk

for you all. [4m]

 

Blood and Ink Band @blood1nk

Make sure that you all clear your diaries for the Saturday of Week 8, as we've already been booked... [3m]

 

Blood and Ink Band @blood1nk

By ADDERS! [2m]

 

Blood and Ink Band @blood1nk

Blood and Ink are the headline act of Adders on the Saturday of Week 8. [1m]

 

Blood and Ink Band @blood1nk

I hope that all of you are as excited as us about this. [1m]

 

Blood and Ink Band @blood1nk

And we're all pretty excited over this. [just now]

 

Blood and Ink Band @blood1nk

We're going to have to start selling merchandise and CDs soon... any graphic design students want to help us out? You'd get a discount! [just now]

 

* * *

 

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

 

I have to admit that there is very little for me to write in this blog at the moment.

 

Especially compared to this time last year, I feel like everything is slotting very much into place. Or is at least becoming a good system.

 

Unlike this time during my undergraduate degree I have been incredibly calm, and managing to focus on my studies, without alienating any of my friends or companions.

 

I’ve even had a few telephone conversations with Morgan as well as meeting her in person on campus for tea on a few occasions.

 

I would like to spend more time with her. She makes me feel calmer than I expected, especially at this time of year. Even though I had my strategies in place before I met her, being able to talk them through with someone who not only understand how they work, but also how I as a person work, is a great help.

 

Of course, during this time of year everyone is going through their exams, so I am careful not to be a burden upon any one individual. As much as I hate to impose myself, I know that while my friends wish to help me that they also have their own responsibilities to fulfil.

 

Ray is of course focussing on his end of year exams, which will also denote the end of his degree here at Gunthorpe, but Judy is I am sure taking care of him.

 

I know that he’s remaining calm and I have no doubts that he will do well. Anyone would be a fool not to employ him at the end of this course. He’s always been a diligent worker, and his enthusiasm is evident.

 

Despite the amount of time that they’re spending together, I’m sure that Ed and Megan will pass their history exams, indeed I think they’re helping each other but as I believe that they’re doing a number of the same module choices.

 

From what I’ve heard Finlay hasn’t managed to move on from John’s death, as they were incredibly close, and I think his case is being viewed by the university. He may be sitting his exams during the summer break.

 

Finally, Emerson from the paper appears to be rather nervous over his exams, he’s a little skittish at the moment especially when we’re in _The News At Gun_ office together, but I’m sure that he’ll be fine, he’s a resilient boy. This year has proven that.

 

Joseph Chandler


	29. Summer Term: Week 7

[phone ringing]

 

Rochelle Porters: Hello, this is Rochelle porters lodge, how can we help you?

 

Emerson Kent: I - oh my god, I, I don’t know, there’s… there’s…

 

Rochelle Porters: Are you alright son? Are you drunk?

 

Emerson Kent: No, yes. No, I’m not drunk. I’m in the library, there’s been a -

 

Rochelle Porters: Carry on son.

 

Emerson Kent: Someone’s been stabbed. She’s lying in the library foyer, and she’s just covered in blood. I don’t know if she’s breathing.

 

Rochelle Porters: Is there anyone else with you?

 

Emerson Kent: Yes, yes, I got hold of one of the student volunteers, she says that she knows CPR and she’s with her now. I -

 

Rochelle Porters: Okay son, we’ll sort it out, you’ve done the right thing. The security team will be over to the Library Foyer with you as soon as possible, and I’ll call an ambulance. Can you give me all the details that you can?

 

Emerson Kent: Erm, well, I recognise her as a second year I think, she’s been stabbed in the stomach, I don’t know if it was done with a knife or anything else. She was conscious when I found her, which was only a few minutes ago. She’s struggling to breathe. The student volunteer is holding her hand, and, I think she’s holding on back. I - I just don’t know. Sorry.

 

Rochelle Porters: No, son, that’s good. The security services will be with you as soon as possible, call the police in the interim if you feel up to it, if not I’ll do that from here, hang in there.

 

[hang up tone]

 

[phone ringing]

 

Telephone Operator: Hello, which service do you require?

 

Emerson Kent: Police, I need the police.

 

Police: Hello, what’s your emergency?

 

Emerson Kent: A - a student’s been stabbed at Gunthorpe University Library.

 

Police: Could you give me more information please sir?

 

Emerson Kent: Erm, well I, about ten or fifteen minutes ago I heard someone shout in the library foyer, and when I, um, went in that direction I saw that there was a girl lying on the floor and there was lots of blood everywhere. She was still conscious but I couldn’t hear what she said. I called the Porters, who are bringing over security; they also said that they’d ring the ambulance services.

 

Police: Very well sir, what’s your name and your relation to the victim?

 

Emerson Kent: Emerson Kent, I’m a first year criminology student, I don’t really know the victim, but she’s a student too, I recognise her from campus.

 

Police: Thank you, can you give us any more detail regarding the situation, is it possible that you saw the attacker?

 

Emerson Kent: I’m afraid I don’t know, once I heard the shouting I went to look at her, the doors would have been behind me. Sorry, the security have got here, and the ambulance service.

 

Police: Thank you for your call; we’ll have someone with you shortly.

 

Emerson Kent: Oh god, the ambulance people have said… I -, I just… Oh god…

 

Police: Sir, are you alright?

 

Emerson Kent: [muffled sobs]

 

* * *

 

[Subject]: Cancellation

[To]: Psychology Society Mailing List

[From:] psychologysoc@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear All,

 

I am sorry to have to announce that all future Psychology Society committee meetings and socials are going to be cancelled for the foreseeable future.

 

As I am sure many of you are aware, one of our most active members, Morgan Lamb, who was our press and publicity officer, has tragically died.

 

She will be missed by all, and as a mark of respect we are going to cancel all further meetings and socials for the remainder of the term.

 

Morgan will be missed by all of us.

 

Jonathon Brooker,

Chair of the Psychology Society


	30. Summer Term: Week 8

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

 

I just feel empty. I don’t know what to say to anyone, I can’t even think of any words that will adequately express how I feel. I can barely type. Let alone talk to anyone.

 

We kissed once, just the once. It was the last time I saw her properly. We were in the Library café, and she was having a break from her revision. We sat and had tea together, just before her second to last exam.

 

Now I know that I wanted something more from our friendship, but I just don’t know.  I feel empty. I don’t know. I don’t even feel as though I have the energy to lapse into my old ways. How could everything have gone so badly in such a short space of time?

 

Ray came and visited me after his final exam, as soon as he’d heard. He left when he realised that I wasn’t going to talk. It was terrible, I simply sat there, doing nothing while he walked around my flat and sorted things out.

 

He even cooked me a meal. I didn’t eat it. When he left he took my hip flask and emergency bottle of vodka, I’m sure he realises that I’m not going to go out and buy more. I simply have no energy for anything.

 

I just don’t know any more.

 

I don’t know if I’m strong enough to cope.

 

Joseph Chandler

 

* * *

 

[Subject]: Tragic Circumstance

[To]: Withheld Mailing List

[From:] robert.anderson@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Dear All,

 

To all students, I am writing to inform you that the perpetrator of the incident which took place in the University Library on the Tuesday of Week Seven has been caught and is currently in police custody.

 

The incident was completely covered by the library CCTV systems and there appears to be no doubt as to the guilt of the suspect currently in custody. The crime itself appears to have not been premeditated and in a statement to the police the murderer stated that there was no link between himself and the victim.

 

I can confirm for the assurance of all of those reading this e-mail that there are no noted links between this criminal activity and the previous society known as Krayze.

 

I can also confirm that both the perpetrator and the victim were full time students at Gunthorpe University.

 

This incident appears to have been a tragic event, caused by the victim simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The University must also take responsibly for the tragic circumstance that led the murderer to commit his actions, and for allowing student wellbeing to be so tragically sacrificed.

 

There will be a short memorial organised for the victim in Week 9 and there will be a tree planted in the grounds of her college, with a plaque in her name. 

 

This is being done with the knowledge of her parents and family, and is thought to be a fitting memorial. This has been a horrific incident for our students to endure and a tragic way to end the year.

 

We send our condolences to all involved.

 

On a related note, the library foyer will be out of bounds until Friday.

 

Robert Anderson,

Head of Sociology, Provost of Le Dale College, Acting Provost of Rochelle College.


	31. Summer Term: Week 9

History Society invites you to the History Society Formal.

The Graduate- 17th Thursday- Doors Open at 6:30- Moving on to Adders after the meal.

Dress Code- Historical, but smart.

Included in the price is a full buffet.

We look forward to seeing you there.

 

Dear Ed,

Sorry for giving you a photo copy of the invitation from History Society, but it’s only a token gesture since I know that you already have your own invite. 

 

I was just wondering if you would be my date to the social. I know that it might seem a little cliquey having the two of us go together, but I’m sure that almost everyone knows that we’re dating so it’s not going to be that surprising.

 

Also, my costume is a busty wench if you’re interested.

 

Meg

Xxx

 

* * *

 

[Subject]: About Joe

[To]: cl350@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

Caroline,

 

I’m contemplating sending Joe an e-mail with what I know about Morgan, but I don’t want to upset him.

 

But he really should know. I don’t want him to blame himself at all, not that he has any reason to do so.

 

But we both know Joe and know that he can be rather self-destructive at times, and he has suffered a lot of trauma this year.

 

Any suggestions?

 

Ray

 

[Subject]: Re: About Joe

[To]: rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] cl350@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

I can’t believe it was David Cohen, I know the man had some anger issues, I mean, I’ve been at meetings with him. But that he could do something like that. And to Morgan.

 

She always seemed like such a nice girl, and he just took out all his rage on her. I can’t believe it. And Joe really seemed to have fallen for her, I thought we were only teasing him. I wasn’t expecting that, he’s always generally been so closed off.

 

I hope he’ll be alright, it worries me. His behaviour does remind me of last year.

 

Caroline.

 

[Subject]: Re: Re: About Joe

[To]: cl350@gunthorpe.co.uk

[From:] rm100@gunthorpe.co.uk

 

No, I don’t think we need to worry. He wouldn’t do that again. He promised us, and he promised John, God rest his soul, and he also promised Morgan.

 

But more importantly, he promised himself.

 

Ray

 


	32. Summer Term: Week 10

 

THE NEWS AT GUN

GOODBYEEEEE!

SENDING YOU OFF FROM GUNTHORPE WITH A BANG!

 

Welcome  - and goodbye- from the editor

Dear Gunners,

And so it’s come at last, the final edition of _The News At Gun_ for the academic year of 2012-2013, and to be honest, I don’t want to go.

 

Yes, I know that I’ll be back with you next year filling your days with more welcoming letters that you skim over, and I know that a number of you will also be returning to these hallowed halls of learning - sorry JK, that makes this sound like Harry Potter and I don’t want to invoke any copy right problems, let’s have a drink and call it even hey?

 

But I also know that a number of you will have gradated, and that this may be your very last copy of _The News At Gun_.

 

That’s a horrifying thought, and I want to personally make sure that this is the best edition of _The News At Gun_ that you’ll ever read. This edition is chokabloc full of all the highlights of this academic year, as well as an attractive display of all of the entries to Sally-Anne Ripper’s photography competition.

 

This year has been an incredible one at Gunthorpe, from the brilliant - our victory over Leeds University at our annual sports tournament, to the horrific - the tragic death of a young student on campus.

 

But we here at _The News At Gun_ want you to only take away the best memories from your university, from your college and from your time here with us.

 

On a personal note, this year has led to me retaining my position as editor, for which I am eternally grateful, and gaining a fabulous girlfriend in the form of the hitherto unnamed Spider.

 

With the blessing’s of _The News At Gun_ we would like to wish you well on your journey, whether or not it leads you back to Gunthorpe University.

 

Best Wishes for the rest of your lives,

Sammy Sharpe

 

* * *

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are Goodbye, Gee-You-Are]

 

Georgie Davis: Hello my favourite listeners, out of all the hosts that we have at Gunthorpe University Radio, it is me, Georgie Davis, your favourite host and mine, who was chosen to give the final broadcast of the year.

 

I have to admit, that this is more of a wrapping up gig than an actual broadcast, and all I’m meant to be doing is entertaining the few of you who have your laptops open as you rapidly pack the last of your clothes by shoving them in a suitcase before throwing them on the nearest train.

 

But it’s me, and did you really expect it to be that simple? That said, I don’t really have much to say, and today my rambling has actually got a limit, because at exactly four o’clock the final jingle of this term is going to ring and then broadcasting is going to stop, regardless of whether I’ve stopped talking.

 

And now I’ve got a message that I’ve been asked to read out on behalf of the team behind Gunthorpe University Radio.

 

[shuffling of paper]

 

Georgie: “We here at Gunthorpe University Radio are delighted that we have managed to bring you yet another year of quality radio entertainment, from our technicians to our hosts, to our lighting staff and those who keep us stocked in tea and biscuits, we would all like to thank you for your input to our radio show.

 

We are proud to be able to represent so many of you, in so many ways and hope that this continues. Ultimately, we’d just like to thank you all for listening to us, and enjoying us enough to rank us as your favourite student radio production for the third year running, take that _The News At Gun._ We jest of course, a truce?

 

But no, in a country wide survey Gunthorpe University Radio was ranked as the Student’s Choice for the third year running. So thank you so much, and keep listening!”

 

[shuffling of paper]

 

Georgie: And wasn’t that charming, but seriously, I’d like to express some personal thanks too, you’ve all been amazing, and I’ve even been recognised on campus by a few of our avid listeners, and isn’t that just brilliant?

 

And although it is a little sad that we only have a few minutes left of broadcast, make sure to remember the good times, remember the jingles, remember how Bob McAvoy has left, and remember that we will be back!

 

[cough]

 

Georgie: Well, this is awkward, as I’m seemingly out of things to say and there are only a few seconds left until this broadcast ends, I hardly want to seem unprofessional now do I? I suppose I could always sing…-

 

[jingle plays: Gee-You-Are, Students, Gee-You-Are, Gee-You-Are Will Return In The September.]

 


	33. Summer Holidays (Afterword)

**From the Blog of Joseph Chandler**

 

It’s been a few months since the end of term now, and I’m in the process of enrolling as a detective constable in the Met. It was one of the only districts that had an opening at this time, and although it’s a decent distance from Gunthorpe I know that I’ll make it work. 

 

And if this year has taught me anything, then it’s that I want to be able to help others. My degree and Masters has been working towards a career in law enforcement, and I now know that I really need to be able to help others.

 

I plan on eventually working my way up the ranks, but I am genuinely happy to enter as a uniformed detective constable. I’m sure that my fencing and boxing will put me in fine stead from a physical angle. Entering the force will be an honour.

 

I am doing much better than I expected. I didn’t lapse, regardless of everything that life threw at me this year. I must admit that I am very proud of myself. I managed to come back stronger. And I’m sure that the others are proud of me as well, no matter where they are.

 

In a few weeks’ time the old group of us from Gunthorpe are going to meet up in London. By the old group I of course mean Ray, Ed, Megan, Finlay, Caroline and Kent. Kent seems particularly keen.

 

I am looking forward to seeing them again, it will be good to see each other outside of the university environment, and we can relive the good times and drink to the memory of those who aren’t with us anymore.

 

I ultimately think that this blog has been a good project to have undertaken over the last year.

 

And I think that despite everything, the future's going to hold many more good years.

 

Joseph Chandler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you _so_ much for reading Nothing Worth Knowing, it's been a very long journey from agreeing to do NaNoWriMo, to finding the willpower to get it written to watching it get taken apart and then build again by my fabulous beta's of FireFrog and charanteleclerc (as I said at the beginning, I simply could not have posted this without them!) to you reading it now. I really do hope that you've enjoyed the journey with me!
> 
> I must confess that in writing this fic Sammy Sharpe, Georgie Davis and Spider completely won my heart. If they didn't win your heart over then I'm sorry, and hopefully you enjoyed our favourite police transposed into university.
> 
> The eagle-eyed among you might notice that this fic isn't quite at the 50,000 word count required for NaNoWriMo, but this has been carefully sifted and crafted through expert hands from the 53,000 mess that made me a NaNoWriMo winner had turned into this.
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
